The Unexpected Adventures of Cass and Bre
by Kikki-Surochi
Summary: All they were planning for was cos-play... What they got was so much more... There is adventure and love, but who will fall for who? Rated M for language -not just Hidan's- and smut sceens later on. BTW!: we don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaborated story between me and Insanity75. Yay randomness.**

**By the way... We don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form... the only things that we own are the plot of this fanfic, Cass, and Bre.**

Bre's almost black hair slipped through Cass' fingers as she braided the black hair with the blue highlights she had just put in. The preparations were going well for the Cosplay convention in town. Their Akatsuki cloaks were set out and ready to go.

As Cass' hair-dye set in, all of the color had already almost disappeared from her hair, making it an almost stark white. While they were doing their hair, they were getting their final bits of inspiration from episodes of Naruto that contained the allusive Akatsuki. They were having great spouts of laughter as Hidan came on to the TV screen with a hysterical burst of insane laughter.

Cass tried out the laugh making it a bit too insane and cursing loudly as Bre started laughing at her.

"Wow, you got the Hidan part down don't ya? You even have mastered his sense of language." Bre mocked playfully.

"Fuck you! You got Konan's sarcasm!" Cass growled back flipping her off grinning widely.

"Do you speak that way in front of your parents? I'm sure they would looooooove it. Now… That was sarcasm."

"Damn it!" she screamed getting pissed. "Wait! Oh shit! Where's the necklace?"

"What necklace? Oh God! Please tell me you didn't lose it already? Also, you might want to tone it down… I think your parents are supposed to be back soon."

"Really? Is it already that late? Wow, I'm getting nervous now. Oh yay! I found it! It's next to the TV and headbands."

"Thank Jashin!" Bre breathed a sigh of relief.

An alarm from a room nearby alerted the girls to fact that the coloring was done for Cass' hair.

"Oh, good. This is starting to itch really bad." Cass hurried to the bathroom getting the water ready.

"Do you need help?" Bre called, not in the mood to get up from her spot on the couch.

"No, I got this! You get everything around that's in there!"

"Which is?"

"Head bands, rings, cloaks, and my Rosario!" A shrill screech came from the bathroom "HOT! HOT! HOT! Owww . . . it got really hot all of a sudden just as I was done." Cass whined walking back in with a towel over her head silver-white hair sticking to her face in random places. "Ah man my chest hurts from the bandaging."

"So glad it's not me." She mocked grabbing the cloaks next to her standing up off the couch, glasses slipping slightly. Cass walked up next to her, grey blue eyes looking into Bre's brown ones.

"Something feel weird to you?"

"Eh, I never really have that sixth sense unless something is about to go horribly wrong… If I do, I'll be sure to warn you about our upcoming death, pain, or humiliation."

"Why is death first? I don't feel comfortable with that being my first option. But seriously something is wrong, like that time I fell through the patio at your house."

"I told you that the boards weren't nailed down before hand, but you didn't listen. Also, so what if I have a slight obsession with death? You've know me for how long and you're just now figuring this out?"

"So what? And hey I'm sorry that I don't want option B to be impossible, let alone option C." Whatever let's go." She says grabbing the Rosario off the top of the TV glancing down and pausing confused. "Um? Bre? I can't move."

"What the hell… Are you trying to screw with me or something?" Bre reaches over and touches Cass' arm. "W—w—what the… I can't move either. Cass… I—I—I'm scared."

"I FUCKING told you! And we'll be fine. We're together. That's the good part. Right?"

Suddenly, before Bre could respond with something negative and pessimistic, the room began to spin. The two were falling together, still, unable to move as they continued their—decent?—into… what? The pair of friends had no idea where they were going, but the colorfulness of their surroundings from the twisted room dispersed with a flash. They hit the ground, Bre letting out a startled yelp, and Cass just flinching.

Bre looked around, and immediately recognized their surroundings. They were in a leafy forest, and they heard the clash of weaponry nearby. Bre, having seen more Naruto than Cass, immediately recognized the place that they were at to be the realm of Naruto. If they were in the land of Naruto, Bre quickly concluded that they were in the outskirts of the area in which Hidan was having his epic battle with Asuma.

"Bre? Are we in an anime?" Cass asked standing up very agitated about not knowing her surroundings.

"Uh… um… uh… Realistically, we can't be… but… honestly… I—I think we are." Bre hadn't yet managed to pick herself up from her spot on the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach. "Dorothy… I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"FUCK YEAH!" and then she paused picking Bre up, "Which one?"

"Y—you can't tell? I… um… think we're in Naruto, so it probably isn't in our best interest to be screaming at the top of our lungs, especially since I recognize this area to be the place Hidan and Kakuzu faced Azuma…" Bre paused, looking closely at Cass as she set her down. "U—u—um… Cass? I—I think you're um… changing?"

"Huh? What awesome!" Her eyes twinkling at the thought of Kuzu and his Jashinist "partner" as she yanked the bandages off her chest from under her shirt, "Mmm, Ukes. Wait changing? What do you mean? I don't consider this changing. I was wearing a shirt with a built in bra remember?"

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE FUCKING GUTTER!" Bre took a moment to close her eyes and regain some of her composure. "You're eyes… they're um… coppery colored… more orange than copper but… um… yeah… and you're hair… it has black low-lights now... And…" Bre looked closer at her face. "You have… freckles?"

"Wait, really? Badass. You look different too. You're hair's all dark purple and electric blue and longer and in this freakishly long braid that goes down to your knees… reminds me of Cheshire Cat, you're eyes are all green, like emerald-y green, and your almost as pale as me. So we should relocate don't you think before were surrounded and stuff. That would fucking suck ass."

"Uh… I think I'm going into shock… and don't you think that maybe we should… try to find someone to help us? We're dressed as ninja, minus the headbands, and we're obviously not ninja."

"You're right let's go ask the depressed Konoha ninjas or the God complex and Miser. They'll help! Wait the last two actually might… you think so?"

"I think you're delusional. We don't know what's different here, and honestly I think any bit of "information" that we could possibly have could be null. That's a great idea." Bre sighed closing her eyes again. "We're going to die."

The two didn't notice a pair of ninja having made their way into the clearing that the friends were in. They didn't notice until one spoke. "Fuck yeah, you're going to die! Who in the fuck are you calling a damn God Complex?"

"What the fuck do you care you god damn yank- oh my fucking Jashin loves us." Stares at the intruders in awe, particularly the taller one with the mask and money. "Yo."

Bre falls to her knees and proceeds to curl into a ball. "Shut up… Cass… Y—you're going to say something offensive." She pauses and mumbles: "like always."

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU USE JASHIN'S NAME IN SUCH A FUCKING PROFANE WAY? AND WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU STARING AT THAT GODDAMNED MONEY OBSESSED FREAK, LIKE HE HAS SOMETHING YOU WANT?"

"HOW CAN YOU? Hypocrites go to hell, ass hole Yankee. And I stare at him cause unlike SOME he has intelligence!" and silently adds "Plus he does." Winks at the Miser and grins mischievously.

"There's something wrong with you." Turns to walk away leaving Hidan to his quarrels with the two women.

"Wait Kakuzu… shit… um, I mean Miser?"

Kakuzu throws a kunai that purposely misses and goes right passed Cass' ear. "How do you know me? What village are you from?"

Bre pipes up from her little ball. "We're not ninja. C—can't you rule that out by our lack of weapons, skill, and do you really think we'd have made a gennin mistake like that if we were actually sent after you?" Bre paused, shutting her eyes tightly and she whimpered. "Don't hurt me!"

"Fuck Bre! Shut your damn ass mouth!" points at them "S-rank missing nin." Gestures to each other "Weak ass, well I don't know what, pedestrian thingy."

"You have one foul mouth Blondie, and you, depressing one who gives answers… Bre? Why are you fucking here?"

Bre yelps. "Sorry Cass, but I'm sorry, but they're stronger than you and honestly, I don't think you plan on killing me anytime soon so…" She pauses. "I—I don't know how we got here, or why we're dressed as ninja, it just sort of… happened?" She swallows hard. "I don't want to die by someone else's hand."

"We should bring them to Leader. He'll want to see them, where's Zetsu? The meeting should be starting here soon. Can we trust them while we're "gone"?"

"No, probably fucking not, I don't trust the bitchy blonde, and I think the other one might fucking kill herself."

"Well we could "tie" them up."

"Or just get Zetsu to morph outa a damn ass tree and come get us, taking us to your undisclosed base… yeah." Cass purred matter-of-factly.

"Cass… Please don't say something stupid… P—please?"

"Too late. I said stupid things as soon as I got up this morning."

"Ok… How about this…? SHUT THE FUCK UP BECAUSE HONESTLY, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE THAN WHAT THEY ALREADY ARE! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M SO STRESSED? I HAVE TO CONSTANTLY GO AROUND DOING DAMAGE CONTROL FOR EVERY OTHER THING YOU SAY!"

"Or you could sit there and let them kill me… but really that would end badly. Mostly for me, being dead and all."

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! FUCK! I'LL SACRIFICE YOU BOTH HERE AND NOW!"

Bre winces, a small whimper of helplessness escaping from her. She cringes away, starting to inch closer and closer to the trees at her back. "Honestly… I think I'd be better off dead. Who would care? It's not like I do anything important anyways…"

"Quite your yelling! Damn! You two need therapy, anger and… otherwise. We should figure something out, cause honestly I don't mind going to the base, it sounds nice. Tie me up if you want see if I care just plan something! You're a ninja aren't you?" Cass snapped sitting on the ground where she was now tired.

"You, berry head, come back here before I drag you back." Kakuzu said calmly agitation showing in his face. "We'll go to the meeting later. Get Zetsu; we need to get them somewhere… else."

Bre stopped moving backwards for the moment, but made no movement to move back in the direction of the Akatsuki members. The only movement that she did make was in an attempt to curl into an even smaller ball, and with her hair longer than it had ever been, she ended up pulling it and yelped in pain, then completely ceased movement. She didn't even attempt to move to put herself out of the pain that her hair was causing her.

Out of their peripheral vision a black and white man with a plant surrounding most of his body rose up out of the ground and moved towards them.

"**What?** Did someone die that we need to "clean up"? **Who are they? They look tasty.**" The plant man moved even closer towards the girls eyeing them hungrily.

"They're not for you to fucking eat!" Hidan growled.

"We need you to take them to the base. Where's Tobi?"

"**Do we look like a taxi service to you? **Tobi is at the base."

"No." Cass answered staring at him wide eyed with content joy.

"**May we just take a… nibble? An arm will do.**"

Bre, using the distraction began to inch backwards again, this time trying to make her movements more subtle. She also tried not to wince as she kept backing over her hair, causing more and more pain to her scalp.

"If you're not a taxi I'm not a buffet." Cass shot back glancing back at Bre and promptly pretending not to notice anything. She watched at Hidan snuck up behind her and picked her up throwing her over his right shoulder to move her back.

Bre eeped as her face connected with the metal of the hilt and chain of his scythe. "I—Wh—what?"

"Bad fucking human." Plops her on the ground at Zetsu's feet. "Sit like a good ass fucking kiddie."

"Technically she can't do that. Technically speaking." Zetsu and Kakuzu looked away hiding any emotions not meant to be seen.

"She can't fucking sit?"

Bre attempts to scamper over to where Cass was on the ground.

"NO!" stands in front of her angrily, "Do as your fucking told."

Whimpering, Bre stops as Cass gets up and punches Hidan in the shoulder gently extending a hand to help Bre up. "By the way," cough, virgin, cough, "I meant she can't fuck someone's ass." Eyes him like it was obvious.

"Don't FUCKING touch me! And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? At least I'm not a fucking whore."

"Also a virgin… didn't think anyone actually wanted to know that, but looks like they do."

"**Kakuzu, are you sure I can't eat them? What if I only eat one?**"

"No eating anyone… no snacking either… unless it's someone else you eat." Kakuzu said lazily.

The blood rushed into Bre's face upon hearing Cass and Hidan's conversation. She looks away from Cass' hand, putting her face in her elbow, attempting to completely hide her face. She mumbles, "Why is this my luck? Can nothing ever go… uneventfully? Why? Why?" Bre attempts to shrivel up into a non-existent speck of dust where no one will notice her.

Cass just ignores her embarrassment and picks her up putting her awkwardly in a good grip. "Let's go, Zetsu. No need to waste time, for time is money, and money is nice." She starts to follow Zetsu as he begins to exit the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I scratched my knuckle sewing... Ow... Bre laughed at me. Well... Here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

Bre moves, thoroughly uncomfortable in the position that she is in about three minutes after having left the clearing. By doing so, she ends up falling out of the arms of Cass.

"Ah, Bre be careful." Helps her to her feet, "So Mister Zetsu, what do you officially do in the Akatsuki?"

"We're not allowed to tell you. **It's classified.**"

"You seem to know a lot about things, that's kind of disappointing, and here my hopes were high thinking you were high enough in their ranks to tell us whatever you really wanted."

Walking, Bre moves her bangs to cover her face. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of this world. The forests were so green, and most things in the above world had lost its beautiful sheen, so seeing this sort of thing was a bit of a shock. Bre listened to the conversation that the two were having, but refused to take any part in it. She debated running away to see if there was anything she could do…

She didn't want to see the beauty of the Akatsuki headquarters. Why should she, someone who is so insignificant, be allowed to enter it? Why was she even here in the first place? If fate had somehow chosen her and Cass out of everyone in the world, why had she been chosen? She understood why Cass would have ended up here. Cass was one of those people that were outgoing. She could talk to anyone she wanted to without feeling shy or scared.

"Bre! Hey, space cadet!" Cass grinned hugely at her, "Mister Zetsu says we can take a break if you want. I saw some wildflowers if you want to come look with me."

Bre looked up at the sound of her name being called. "Oh," she paused and continued, her voice didn't have any of the sounds of helplessness or fear like it did previously, but it was pretty much monotone, "sounds good to me. If you want to, that is."

"They were blue like some of your hair; I think they'd be nice to draw. Too bad we hadn't known about this or I would have brought more stuff." She gently caressed a flower in her palm trying to memorize it. "Hey, Mister Zetsu?" Looks around confused, "He's sneaky isn't he?"

"That's an Ocean Dove; their pollen can become fatal to the nervous system when refined. **Do you like it?**"

"Uh… will it hurt me like this?"

"**No you idiot; its' pollen has to be **_**refined**_**! **You'll be fine."

"Oh good, cause it's pretty. Do you like flowers Mr. Zetsu?" Cass asked watching Bre as she twirled the flower petals between her fingers.

"We like a lot of plants. **What the hell do you think?**"

"Your black side needs to learn to be nice. He won't get friends if he's mean."

"I know. **What?**"

"Let alone a girlfriend." Zetsu just stared confused and looked around for help, staring at Bre.

"Um…" Inches away slowly until at the edge of the field… "I—I don't—I don't do well with people… um… staring…" She looks down and hides her face behind her hair, her face turning a very bright shade of red.

"We're not a people, **we're a monster, duh.**" Looks down, and he draws in the dirt nervously.

"I think you're a people." Cass chirped in staring at a butterfly like moving her gaze would cause its death.

"Let me rephrase that then… Anything… with any human tendencies, qualifies as a person…" She mumbles under her breath, hoping no one will be able to hear her, "And people make me nervous because a lot of them don't really like me."

"People don't like us either…" Zetsu mumbles back finishing his drawing, "**Break's over, now. Let's go.**" Zetsu quickly got up moving away from the drawing and the flowers, and got back onto the path they left. He waited only long enough for them to catch up before heading back for the base. "Should we stop somewhere for food? **I'm hungry. Maybe we'll find a town. **Is anyone else hungry?"

"I'm not sure anymore… perhaps a little."

"I'm fine." Bre replied.

"**Well we're stopping.**" He said turning abruptly down another path. His movements were sure and he seemed to know exactly where he was going, but knowing the Akatsuki, he probably did know where he was. "You should most likely stay here… I don't like people watching me eat. **It's nasty, blood and… organs.**"

"We'll stay." Cass choked out looking at him in shock.

"Have fun…" Bre waited till he was way out of sight then turned to Cass, "Should we try to run?"

"But Zetsu's cute… and nice… and he hasn't eaten us, told not to or otherwise, and I'm not passing up this opportunity. I could however distract him if you wanted to run…"

"I don't want to, but I almost feel the need to."

"I buy that."

"Yeah…" Why am I here? I'm nothing spectacular. Even Zetsu has someone who likes him, but I don't.

A rustling from up ahead told them Zetsu was back and they continued their walk, now with a content black side. The walk was longer than expected and continued on in mostly silence. As the base came into view Zetsu picked up his pace, and they soon arrived at the entrance.

"I have to take you to Pein. **Try and not showing weakness in front of him.**" Zetsu glances at Bre and smiles slightly trying to be encouraging, but gives up and takes them to Pein's office.

As the door creaked open a pair of ringed eyes stared them down, angry to be disturbed. They looked to Zetsu for answers but he had disappeared and they were now alone.

"What? Mr. Zetsu, are you kidding me?" Cass yelled out the door sighing at the lack of response. "Ditcher. Hello, Sir, Kakuzu sent Zetsu to drop us off for… new job openings. Or something like that, and we need… interviews."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE GREEN FUCKING ASS!"

"Speak of the devil…" started Cass.

"And thou shall appear," finished Bre.

"Onto business, Sir." Cass nervously continued after the… rude… interruption.

With that Kakuzu decided it was a grand time to come into the office ruining their whole operation. "Oh look, Pein knows all about you, too. All about you." He smirked under his mask.

"How could he possible know all about me when even I don't?" Bre asked Kakuzu.

Cass giggled evilly and glared at Kakuzu who huffed like an angry girl and stormed out.

"So what all do you two know exactly?" Pein asked tired.

"About what?" both the women asked in unison.

"Our organization."

"Not very much at all… just enough to barely scratch the surface really," Bre began, her voice calm.

"How much is that?" Pein demanded, annoyed at the vagueness of her response.

"Only that which everyone else has said," Cass answered, matter-of-factly.

"And what has everyone else said? During our meeting we were told that you had known Kakuzu's name before being told it!" Pein stormed up to the two girls, hovering slightly above them, his voice was quiet, but it was very cold. "QUIT LYING TO ME!" He practically screamed that last part in their faces.

Bre flinched slightly at his voice. "We're… um… not lying."

"Really? The very first thing you said to me was a lie. If you really did hear about us, who was it from?"

"Um… I… don't remember?" Bre struggled to get out.

"If you will not tell me the truth, I will call Itachi in because I am sure he would convince you into telling me without wasting a lot of my time."

"NO!" Cass screamed, while Bre whimpered.

Pein turned towards Cass. "No? Tell the truth, or you have no choice in this matter. You obviously know about Itachi and his abilities. Tell me. How. You know."

"We know because we… I can't explain it, but we're not from here."

He raised his eyebrows. "Where are you from?"

"America?" Cass asked slightly confused with how to answer.

"Another world," Bre added.

"You're from another world? And how does your other world know about us, and how did you get here?"

"There's a show on the TV, and you're the… evil organization. We only know about what's already happened because the TV… pulled us in." Cass said, surprisingly serious.

"Is that so? Well… That's most unfortunate… Give me one reason not to kill you if that is the truth?"

"We… uh… know about all the other villages as well." Bre said quietly.

"And you could use all the loyal hands you could get to gain a truthful world."

"Oh really? I thought we were doing quite well. Also, we have a member from all of the main villages what could you know about the other villages that we don't already?"

"The techniques of the chonnin in them. Was probably a bit of a shocker for Hidan to find out wasn't it?"

"Hm… what, besides information, could you possibly offer to us?"

"We—we've never been trained as ninja and may have skills that we are unaware of that could be… most useful… to your cause." Bre started to lean away from Pein, feeling self-conscious about the close proximity.

"And if not then we could do all of the paperwork and housework. We can still do both even if we do have hidden potential." Cass added hopefully.

Seeming to contemplate this Pein moved away from the girls and moved out from behind his desk. He paced back and forth next to his chair then walked around the deck to loom over the girls. "We will give you two weeks in attempt to gain abilities. If you show little to no improvement by the end of that time, we will put you to the housework. If you fail to be successful at that…"

"Very well, I agree to your terms. And where will we be staying for now?" Cass asked.

"You will stay here. Because you can't be trusted, you will stay in the living room, on the couch." He seemed to pause to contemplate something. "Because most of the people here are on leave, you will be training under them. Right now, because Hidan seems to have a lot of energy, you," he pointed to Bre, "will be training with him. And you," he pointed to Cass, "will be training with Kakuzu." He moved around them to the door. "Stay while I go and retrieve them."

Pein left the room and Bre and Cass turned to face each other. "Ho-ly-shit, this.. is… fantastic!"

"Training. Think Cass. You're going to get stabbed. You don't do well with pain," Bre pointed out.

"That's going to be great," someone said walking in, you could practically hear the smirk in his raspy voice.

Cass turns to look at the door grinning as she sees the older man, "Heya Sensei. When's training start? Will you have enough time for your money?"

"Idiot. Your training starts now. I have to waste time that I could be earning money, on you. Hurry up, time is money and you're already wasting it." He turns and leaves the room, and Cass has to run to catch back up.

"FUCK! I have to train the little fucking brat that can't even fucking stand on her own?"

Bre turned her head down.

"You'll do what you're told." Pein had a vein in his forehead threatening to burst.

"Damn. I don't see why. Won't this just be a waste of fucking time?"

"Hidan!"

"Fine, fine. Damn. Just wait until the day Jashin comes and fucking smites you. Come on you stupid bitch." Hidan turned and left.

"Don't kill her!" Pein screamed after him.

Bre closed her eyes tightly and took off after the Jashinist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... We tried something different... You know that little button at the bottom of the page? Click it... Please?**

**Bre's Point of View**

After having left the room, I couldn't tell where the Jashinist had gone. I looked left, and then right, but I couldn't find him. Suddenly, something was flying at me, and I had only a split second to react. I stuck my hand out to block whatever it was and keep it from hitting me in the face. It was Hidan's scythe, and it was stopped a mere fraction of an inch in front of my hand.

"You're pretty fucking lucky that I stopped it. If I hadn't you'd be missing half of your damn hand. You have a fucking good reaction time though, Bitch." Hidan was standing about four feet away to my right.

I swallowed. "Uh… thanks..." I covered my face with my hair and looked away.

"It still needs to be fucking faster if you plan on living long." He started walking down the hall. "Come on."

I scampered after him, not wanting to be left behind. I followed him and couldn't help but notice how much more impressive his scythe looked now than it did in the anime. It definitely looked shinier… and sharper. I also couldn't help but notice how much more attractive the man in front of me was. The anime hadn't done justice to his muscles, and how perfect his hair was, or… or anything else really for that manner. How hadn't I noticed that earlier?

Before I knew it, we were outside. The sun was completely set, and it was raining. The night was so beautiful, but I didn't have much time to admire it. Hidan threw a kunai and it landed inches away from my feet.

"Pick it up and try to hit the damn tree over there." He pointed to a tree that was about twenty feet away.

"Um… I—I really don't think… I'm going to be able to hit it." I answered back, bending down to pick up the kunai.

"That's why I said to fucking try," he growled back.

Holding the kunai in my hand was pretty much a fail. I had no idea how to hold it if I was planning on throwing it. I took it and kind of held it like one would a dart, but it felt wrong and weird. I just felt stupid. I could feel the heat rush into my face and knew I was wrong. Because of the embarrassment, I just decided to throw it, and it ended up about five feet short, and way to the right. It was such an epic fail that I just winced.

"Fuck, that was even worse than I expected. You couldn't even hold the damn kunai right." He walked over and, holding a kunai, showed me how to hold it. "Now go get the fucking kunai." He said, slashing my upper arm with the knife. Because I was wearing a t-shirt with a bit of fishnet at the top, I easily see the little bit of blood form on my arm.

I eeped and covered the cut with my hand. "W—what the hell?"

"You need to get used to getting hit by a fucking kunai. It's fucking shallow and didn't hit shit, so you be fucking fine. Go and get the kunai."

I still didn't remove my right hand from the cut until I got to the kunai. I picked it up and walked back over to where I was.

"Try and hit the fucking tree."

I threw it once again, and once again it missed. It got further, but it was also further to the right. Hidan made another cut, about an inch below the last one and told me to go and retrieve the kunai. I did, and tried again. Again, Hidan cut the upper part of my arm. This continued until I had ten little crimson lines on my arm. My hand was covering as much as I could, and tears were streaming down my face from the pain.

"I—I can't do it anymore. I want to stop. P—please…" I dropped the kunai by my feet.

"You lasted longer than I fucking thought you would have. Fine. We're fucking done with this then. Let's go inside so you can put a damn bandage on your arm." He picked up the kunai by my foot, causing me to flinch away at his proximity.

He led me inside and to where the living room was. He took off his cloak and threw it down on the floor, then walked over to what looked to be a closet and pulled out some white bandage. He walked back over to the couch and sat down, motioning me to sit down beside him.

I did, but a couple inches too far away he thought because he grabbed my arm and yanked me closer. I nearly fell over when he did. He took a towel and wiped away the blood and examined the marks. Some of them were overlapping and looked to be pretty deep. He got up and walked over the closet and pulled out a needle and some thread. He then proceeded back over to the couch where he sat down and began to stitch up the deeper cuts on my arm.

Every time the needle punctured my skin I winced. There was one particular time that I about screamed in pain. "Quit squirming the fuck around and maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad."

"I—I can't." When I responded, he took my arm in a death grip that made me yelp in pain.

"Fine. I'll fucking do it for you." After he had finished with the stitches, he wrapped the arm.

"I—I'm cold," I mumbled. The water from the rain had completely soaked through my clothes, and the hideout wasn't the warmest.

"It's probably because your clothes are so fucking wet. If you don't like it, strip."

I could feel all the blood rush into my face. "No… thank you…"

"Because we ended pretty fucking early, I need to know what you're fucking scared of."

"W—what?"

He sighed, annoyed. "What are you fucking scared of?"

"W—why would I tell you? You'll use it against me."

"It's better to fucking conquer your fear now than to have to worry about it when you're on a mission so spit it out."

"W—well… I have the fear of falling."

"You mean fucking heights?"

"No, the falling from the heights. Heights don't scare me if I'm secure." I looked down, my hair completely covering my face.

"Any other shit?"

"N—no."

"I think you're a fucking liar, but I've got shit I've got to do." He stood up and left the room, picking up his cloak on the way out, leaving me all alone to my thoughts."

**Cass' Point of View**

I examined the hideout closely trying to find any flaws or things I could use to distract me. As I was searching I paid no mind to what was in front of me causing me to crash into something larger than I was. Being caught off guard in a place I knew little about, I lashed out aggressively only to have my arms yanked away by wiry like threads.

"Watch it!" The gravelly voices yelled annoyed by my sudden rage.

"Sorry, it's habitual." I muttered back looking away from Kakuzu. "Why'd you stop anyway? Aren't we wasting time?"

"No reason, I was merely testing your reflexes."

"Well did I pass?" I asked only half curious. We continued their walk out into the cold rain and away from the base into a large clearing nearby.

The silence was causing me to fidget and shiver uncontrollably. Quickly hoping Kakuzu didn't notice me I began holding my breath to calm myself down. It was a weird thing to do it, but it was also the only way that ever seemed to work.

"What? Are you cold?" Kakuzu asked harshly.

"Are you? You're the one in the cloak here not me." I growled, angered by his accusation that I was weak.

"I'm fine!" he snapped back, both metaphorically and literally. He had actually lashed out at me with his treads making a red welt on my cheek.

"Ow! Sorry, you could have just told me to not sass you, damn." Even with his mask covering his face you could tell he was smirking.

"Ok then, let's get started shall we? I'm assuming you know what chakra is but do you know how to use it?"

"No, we never had to worry about chakra where I'm from."

"Typical, chakra is formed through meditation."

"Would yoga work?"

"What?"

"Yoga, it's a calming exercise that clears the mind and-"

"Yeah I know what it is! I'm not stupid! I don't know if it would work…"

"Well can't you just see if I even have chakra already?"

"You do even if it's not as much as any of us, but I thought it was because you knew how to fight."

"No, I've never been taught… Where is this going?"

Kakuzu stopped and thought for a bit shocked. Quickly he changed the subject and we went into basic hand to hand combat without weapons.

"No, no! Like this." Kakuzu complained showing me again how to properly punch at someone, he snapped a thread at me and it contacted with the exposed skin above my pants. We had already been at it for almost twenty minutes and Kakuzu had taken off his cloak so it would stop getting in the way.

I repeated the motion again and he nodded approvingly this time. Relief came and I started to copy the movement continuously. Before long I had gotten the movement down and we moved onto the next one.

This one was a kick and I focused intensely on how Kakuzu moved his leg flawlessly through the air. I was surprised at his agility for his size and the fact that he could even move his leg like that.

I swept my leg through the air almost exactly the same as he had and he nodded again so I repeated. I lost my balance about the twentieth time I'd done it and fell awkwardly to the side catching myself with one arm.

This must have pissed Kakuzu off because he smacked a thread very hardly in the crook of my elbow making me fall onto my face. I cringed into the dirt from the pain and knew my elbow was bleeding, and I began to pick myself up. I heard a shuffle of feat near my stomach and lashed out managing to catch Kakuzu off guard and planting a hard kick into his stomach.

Subconsciously I push energy into my leg and small tuffs of blue smoke fluttered through the air around it. I yelped and pulled my leg back and Kakuzu just stared at me completely unfazed or moved by my kick.

"What?" I yelled obviously freaked out about what had just happened. I gently caressed my leg nervously as Kakuzu walked up to me. His hand went to my face and I looked up, he quickly removed it and smacked me hard in the face so I fell.

"Don't do that!" he growled pulling me back up with my collar. I teetered dangerously and he steadied me before moving back to where he was before. "Now continue with your kicks."

I sniffled and pushed the tears back angrily. I'd never been slapped before and it had shocked me. I got in the stance he had shown me and continued to kick the way I had been shown. This time however Kakuzu was merciless and whipped me if I was even half a foot off or my leg wasn't bent properly.

By the time I had finished the kicks to his satisfaction, steam was rolling off my exposed skin, and all of me was soaked with rain and sweat. My face felt sticky and tasted of salt and my stomach growled angrily. I held it protectively trying to get the noise to go away. Because of this I got snapped on the wrist and stomach making a cut in my wrist and shirt.

I could feel almost all of my injuries and could tell where blood was running down my now beaten body. My legs shook dangerously and I remembered I hadn't eaten that day just in time for me to fall to my knees and passing out as my face hit a mossy branch that lay on the ground.

Before I was completely out, I could hear Kakuzu yelling at me. I noticed another person come out of the woods next to us, and then I was being carried. I awoke to Kakuzu opening the door to the base; he had been carrying my legs, and I could feel the hands of the other one around my wrists.

"Why did you pass out? The pain or what?" Kakuzu growled looming over me as the door opened.

"I haven't eaten today. I kind of need food to function." I growled lifting myself up with my feet so whoever it was didn't have to carry me. I wobbled, and my head spun. They grabbed my shoulders to steady me. Kakuzu huffed and stormed into the base, and I could hear a door in a distant hallway slam.

I turned to thank whoever it was that had helped me and looked up at a pair of large yellow eyes. "M-mister Zetsu? Uh… um… thank you very much." I bowed low and ran back into the base to clean up.

It took me a while to figure the place out, but I finally found a bathroom and quickly showered trying to get rid of the blood. When I was done I found a towel and dried off patching up the cuts I could reach. With that I got dressed and left in search of Bre hoping to find her in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey... It's us again! Are you annoyed yet? Well... if you are, how are we supposed to know? Well... You can review... . **

**Third Person**

"Bre... Oh MY GOD! What the hell happened to your arm?" Cass screamed practically jumping onto the couch to examine the bandages, after walking into the room.

Bre looked up, "Eh... it was training... It hurts like a son of a bitch, but I'll live... I hope..."

"Did that ass do this to you? I'll wring his neck until he begs for death!"

"Cass... I'm fine. It's what we signed up for... and like you've got much room to worry about me. Look at you! You're not even bandaged? Well... You are, but not properly... Here..." Bre walked over to the closet and grabbed some stuff out of it. "Do you want me to finish cleaning them and put something on them for you?"

Cass sighed trying to calm her nerves; they were currently going wild with the overload of pain and the stress. "I guess I need to or Kakuzu will get pissed."

Bre began to clean out the wounds with some rubbing alcohol. "I don't care what the ass thinks. You just need to try not to piss people off... You didn't, did you?" Bre began to put bandages on the wounds.

Cass winced at the added pain and glanced at Bre. "Didn't what... piss him off? No he whipped me for not doing the moves right."

"Wow... the two think alike. Mine are from not hitting the tree with a kunai." She finished with the last bandage. "Done."

"Thanks. Those jerks!" Cass' stomach growled. "Do you know where the kitchen is…? I'm starving and passed out on the way here."

"Sorry, I don't know where anything is… Thus the reason I'm still in my soaking wet clothes. You would think that they would at least tell us were some stuff was…"

"Well then let's find things on our own, shall we? If they stop us... oh well."

"Do you have any idea if they would even have clothes for us to wear...? I'd like to change, but I don't feel like taking a shower since I just got stitched up and would have to replace the bandages."

"Well if we can't find any we'll just take some. This is an Evil organization so stealing is everyday stuff." Cass stood up and made her way down the hall opposite Pein's office.

She follows Cass. "But what if they don't even have anything that fits us? I'm sure Deidara and Sasori are too skinny, so I doubt we'd be able to get into their pants... wait... I worded that wrong." Bre blushes until she turns as red as a tomato.

Giggling, Cass starts opening random doors happening to find what seems to be Hidan's room. "Oh... his clothes might fit. Maybe... place is kinda freaky." She looks around at the weapons and blood covered clothes.

Just as soon as the two girls entered the room, Hidan steps out of another door, dressed in nothing but a towel. Bre quickly turns around and is prepared to sprint out of the room. Cass whistles and quickly turns out of the room closing the door on an angry Jashinists face. She grabs Bre's arm and sprints down the hall choosing a random door far away from Hidan's and closing themselves in it.

The door that they happened to open was a closet. Inside, there were brooms, and a mop that was stained red. Cass hadn't realized how small the room was going to be, so Bre and Cass where squished together in the closet.

"Way to go!" Bre whispered harshly. "I'm sure I'll probably be stuck with him for training again, and now..." She took in a deep amount of breath. "Also, he doesn't wear shirts."

"He didn't wear shirts in the anime… but I understand, that was nose bleed material right there."

"He doesn't wear shirts here either! I would know; I trained with him!"

Just then, the door flung open and standing there was Hidan, still only being covered by the towel.

Cass just looked at him fighting the very tempting urge to look down. 'God does he look pissed' Cass thought nervously hopping maybe Zetsu would come and rescue her again.

Bre swallows hard. "Um... Hi..." She could tell that Hidan was positively steaming!

"Well this is just awkward... do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Of course I fucking do, you fucking twit! But you two need a damn ass punishment first. What should I make you do?"

Bre blushed, turning completely away, which was hard to do in her small amount of space. She began to inch behind Cass, which was also hard to do.

"Whoa there Yankee, what the hell are you getting at here?" Cass growled moving Bre behind her better by stepping towards him.

Bre knew that it probably wasn't what she was thinking, but she really just wanted to blend into the background. If Cass was going to get punished for anything she did, Bre would be sure to take as much of the blow as she could, not wanting Cass to see pain.

If you think I'm just going to stand here and let you order us around your out of your fucking mind! I won't do shit for you! You want a punishment then I'll make you dinner. Whatever you want."

"Anything? Like spare-ribs?" His eyes twinkled a little and Cass shifted backwards a little.

"Uh yeah... sure... are there ribs in the kitchen?"

"No."

"Then how do you expect her to make spare-ribs if you don't have any?" Bre asked quietly from behind Cass.

"Go buy some fucking ribs. Take Tobi, that'll be the other half of your fucking punishment. Where the fuck is that fucking annoying twat anyway?"

"I don't think we're allowed to leave the base... also... um... if you can't find him... we definitely won't be able to go..." Bre started to push herself further into the background. No matter how much she loved the rain, she was already cold from being soaked and just wanted to curl up into a ball and relax.

"TOBI!" Cass screamed as loud as she could, remembering to cover Bre's ears first. A loud thudding could be heard down the hall and then sandals running their way. Letting go of Bre's ears Cass grabbed an umbrella handing it to Bre.

Bre whimpers. "Urg... I just want to stay here! We have more training tomorrow, and the last thing I want is to have to wake up early after no sleep because we had to go and get ribs!"

"Then I'll go, but you need something warm to wear." Cass said softly, taking the umbrella back as Tobi reached them.

"That brings us back to our initial problem... we have no clothes. Hello, Tobi-san." Bre bowed as Tobi approached them.

"Tobi-san, are there any spare clothes that we could wear? Plus I need you to go shopping with me... please." Cass smiled moving around Hidan to stand in front of the masked nin.

"Tobi doesn't know if he has clothes for the two girls." He seemed to think. "Maybe you can wear Hidan's since he isn't wearing any."

Hidan's face contorted in anger and he snarled at Tobi making him jump. Cass glared back at Hidan before turning back to Tobi.

"Any clothes will do as long as they'll fit us well enough, and I don't think Hidan feels like sharing."

Hidan looked as if he was going to kill Tobi. "You can share your fucking clothes with them then, you fucking son of a bitch."

"Fine, cause Tobi isn't a meany face like Hidan." The way Tobi said this then grabbed both of the girl's hands, scampering off to his room, made Cass think he'd stick his tongue out at Hidan if the mask wasn't obstructing the activity.

The hand Tobi happened to grab was attached to the arm in which Bre had had her stitches. Bre yelped in pain as she felt a series of the stitches break, and she watched as blood began to seep through the bandage.

"Ah! Did Tobi hurt the nice girl? Tobi's sorry. Don't be mad at Tobi." A sniffle could be heard through Tobi's mask as he quickly let go of Bre's arm.

"It's fine, Tobi. Bre knows that you didn't mean to."

"Bre don't talk in third person, if you start it'll take you forever to stop... like last time." Cass scolded playfully, looking around Tobi's room. "Tobi do all the Akatsuki have their own rooms or do they share?"

"What? Oh... yeah..." she blushed. "I did it on purpose at first then though... Now I'm doing it subconsciously."

Tobi quickly responded. "They all share with their partners."

Cass laughed at Bre then continued looking around now with more interest. "So do you share with Mr. Zetsu?" The room was very tidy and had a lot of decorations giving it a cozy feel to it.

Bre shot a quick glare at Cass.

"Yep!"

Ignoring Bre, Cass's eyes lit up and she began to thoroughly look around the room with exalted enthusiasm. "Really? I mean... um… that's cool. We get the couch."

"You know why we got the couch, Cass, and I really can't blame them... What did you want them to do? Split us up and assign us a room with two other Akatsuki members?" Bre questioned.

"They could have put us in a different room. Somewhere with two beds. And "that" could still happen you know. I'm a heavy sleeper remember... Oh, uh, Tobi... so about those clothes?"

"Cass... If the roles were reversed, and you let in a group of girls that you know nothing about, but know about you, would you trust them enough to give them their own room?" She seemed to not have noticed what it was that Cass was referring to when she said "'that" could still happen."

Tobi seemed so interested in their conversation as he was watching them go back and forth. "Oh yeah!" He walked over and grabbed two pairs of pants and two shirts. "Tobi is sorry, but he doesn't have any... um... uh... things... for the girls to wear!"

Cass's face turned scarlet and she accepted the clothing looking down to hide her face. "T-that's fine. So... uh... where'd Mr. Zetsu go anyway?"

Bre's face also turned pink.

"Zetsu comes and goes. He has a lot of work that he does." Tobi answered.

"Oh, I just figured he'd still be here since I saw him when I got back... But we should get going here soon before Hidan decides to see what's taking us so long."

"Tobi... um... where's the bathroom at?" Bre asked quietly.

"Oh Tobi will show you! This way!" With that Tobi left his room moving at a slow enough pace for the girls to follow at. He stopped in front of a door that Cass had already visited and knocked impatiently. "This is the everyone bathroom that you can use since we all have bathrooms in our rooms."

"Ok, thank you, Tobi-sama." Bre bowed quickly before taking her clothes and rushing into the bathroom.

Cass fidgeted from foot to foot looking around when her stomach growled obnoxiously loud. "Ah, wow... sorry Sempai... I'm no good at this stuff... maybe I should quite now and just do housework..."

"Because of your stomach?" Tobi asked.

"Because I can't take care of myself, and I keep messing up."

"You'll do fine, all you need is practice."

"You think so? I hope that's what it takes..."

Just then, Bre emerged from the bathroom. The clothes were obviously too big for her, but she was practically glowing with happiness to be in dry clothes. The blood had completely soaked through the bandage from when her stitches had broken, but she didn't seem to notice. She yawned.

"Tobi will make sure that Cass-chan learns. Tobi will have everyone help!"

"...Everyone? Won't they get upset? ... Ok time for you to go to bed, but first let's fix that." Cass said hiding a similar yawn and she walked Bre to the couch. She quickly fixed the broken stitches with medical tape and rewrapped it.

With that she and Tobi left heading into town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... I bet you weren't suspecting five chapters in one day, now were you? Now don't you feel loved? Send us love back! ^.^**

**Cass' Point of View**

I set the dry clothes on the couch not bothering to change since I'd just get wet again when I walked outside. I followed behind Tobi hoping the walk would be fairly short.

"Cass-chan knows it's going to be a long walk, right?" Tobi asks, walking.

I hung my head in defeat sighing softly. "No, I'm not even sure where I am."

"Poor Cass-chan. So you've never been here before? So you really are from somewhere else?" Tobi asked enthusiastically. "So you already knew about us? What do you know? Tobi's a good boy, so he won't tell everyone Cass-chan's answers if she doesn't want me to."

"Well... uh..." I mumbled nervous by the assault of questions. "No, I've never been here, Yes, I come from a different... world. Yes, I knew about all of you, and I know aloft of things." I answered making sure not to reveal a lot to him.

"You can tell Tobi!"

"I... I don't think I can. I made a promise to keep this secret. Let's just say I know more than even you think." I added emphasis to the "you" hoping he'd understand.

"What does Cass-chan mean?" Tobi asked. His voice sounded different. Lower, less... happy. Serious.

"I mean, that I want you to trust me before I can trust you... Tobi-sempai is my Sempai and I don't want him mad at me for something I say when he's collecting information."

"Tobi isn't collecting information." His voice still sounded serious, but it was closer to the chipper Tobi than before.

"Is Tobi sure? I just don't want to tell you something that would get someone else hurt. I need to be careful or bad things might start happening that I can't stop."

"What bad things could Cass-chan start? She's too nice to start trouble."

I laughed at his comment softly. "I'm dumb though and rude... a lot like Hidan sometimes, but he's crazier than me." I laughed again glad for Tobi's happy voice to be back, because I knew Madara could kill me easily or torture me to get answers.

The two continued there walk on for a while, and Tobi appeared to be thinking. Looking to the left I saw the area where we had seen the wild flowers and looked up at Tobi.

"Hey, Sempai, we've already passed a town I think. Zetsu got a... "meal" near here before."

"Oh, that's a village, but they don't have any food there that they sell. It's very small, so it's easy to have the base so close."

"Oh, alright, that's a good idea."

They continued on. "There's a village coming up." Tobi turned left and headed down a path.

Alright." I followed Tobi closely not wanting to lose him in the dark forest.

They entered the village, quickly finding a store. "What all will we need?" Tobi asked, chipper and happy.

"Spare-ribs, uh... girl stuff I guess, and some clothes so we can return yours. And more food unless there's enough at the base... house... thing?"

"Um... ok..." He turned away. "Uh... can you get your own clothes?"

I looked the other way blushing. "Yeah, don't buy anything with tomatoes please." With that I set off to find help navigating the store, quickly finding a worker.

Tobi left to go buy more food for the base, and the worker approached me. "That's a strange person you're traveling with? Can I help you with anything?"

"Not really, he's just shy, uh yes... w-where are your girl's clothing? And bathroom stuff, like shampoo?"

"Um... the clothes are at the back of the store, and the shampoo and stuff is down that way." He pointed off to the right.

"Thank you very much, sir!" I quickly moved down the way he pointed grabbing some shampoo and conditioner along with other necessities. When I was finished I moved onto the clothes, grabbing a basket as I passed by the doors again.

I scanned the clothing trying to find something we could move in easily and was still rather stylish and durable. After awhile of searching I found some clothes made for the purpose and got just enough, and some simple clothes for pajamas, trying not to get anything expensive.

Tobi popped up behind me. "Ready to go yet?"

"Oh, uh yeah, I think."

We left the store after paying, which it appeared to be quite a lot. I didn't see what Tobi had bought because he had already paid for it.

I carried my bags awkwardly glad, it was fairly light.

After a while of walking in comfortable silence, we arrived at the base.

**Bre's Point of View**

After I had headed into the living room, I had been planning on going to sleep. I had wanted to get a decent amount of sleep before having to get up come morning, but fate had other plans.

Hidan stormed in, still very pissed off by the look on his face. It's not like it was our fault that he had only come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. It was especially not my fault seeing as I was just following Cass to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid… Well… I guess it was too late for that.

"Jashin damn, fucking, stupid, bitchy, UGH! This is why I'm single!" Hidan growled as he walked behind the couch not seeing me lying there. He jumped over the back, landing on my stomach.

I let out a strangled cry of pain and shock. God, this sucks.

Hidan looked down confused and started to speak. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I mumbled, avoiding his eyes. "This is my bedroom, and I was trying to get some sleep before tomorrow… especially since I'm not a morning person." Then, quieter, I continued. "Can you please get off of me?"

"What the fuck, why the hell can't you have your own damn room? How the fuck am I supposed to watch TV?"

"It was Pein's Idea…"

"That damn ass is always ruining my life."

"I—I'm sorry. Um…" I mumbled again really quietly. "I'm really uncomfortable, so could you please get off…?"

"Yeah, yeah." He moved off of my stomach and reached onto the table, grabbing the remote before sitting at the end of the couch where my legs wouldn't reach. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before stopping on South Park. The TV sang out "Kyle's mom is a big fat bitch…".

I rolled over, attempting to close my eyes and ignore the stupid TV. God, I hated this show. I didn't know where any of the blankets were or anything, or I would have covered my face with one. "Urg…"

"Aw, what's the matter, is the baby tired? HA, well go to fucking sleep. Or can't you?"

"Right now is when I'm the most awake." I curled up into a ball, trying not to move to the point where I fell off of the couch. Then I mumbled "Idiot."

"Who the fuck are you calling an idiot? It's not my fault you can't fucking sleep!"

"Technically, you are." I mumbled into the couch.

"Don't be a smart ass, I have to deal with one all day."

"You haven't even begun to see smart ass," I mumbled so quiet that no normal person would have been able to hear it.

Hidan chuckled and grabbed my legs pulling me so he could glare down at my face. "I don't fucking believe you could do worse than Kakuzu."

My eyes widened at his glare and I tried to pull my legs back. "Um… I don't…. try to be a smart ass… usually… so… I—I… um… I'm not all that great at it… um…" I squirmed a little more in an attempt to get away.

"Oh really? And you expect me to buy the bull shit?" His grip tightened, and he pulled me even closer.

I could feel blood rush into my face. "Uh… uh… um… uh…" I couldn't even form a complete thought, and that made me blush even harder.

"Nervous?" He smirked coldly.

"N—no…"

"Don't fucking lie."

I swallowed hard attempting to make my voice sound stronger, and I completely avoided his interesting eyes by turning my gaze to the couch. "I—'m not lying."

"Bull shit! I can tell you're fucking lying. Look at me." One of his hands came up and turned my face harshly.

I winced a little at having my face moved involuntarily and closed my eyes tightly, blushing even harder than before. I squirmed in an attempt to put myself out of his grip.

"Keep moving and I'll lay on you again. Now tell the fucking truth."

I immediately ceased my movements, but was tempted to throw myself onto the floor to see if that would successfully get me away from the Jashinist. "I—I'm not nervous." I was beginning to feel a little light headed.

"Liar!" His other hand moved and poked my side angrily. "The fucking truth little one!"

I yelped both because I was very ticklish and also because the strength in which he poked me kinda hurt. I mumbled, "If you already know the answer, why are you asking me?"

"Because you need to say it." He poked me again, but this time his poke was more gentle.

I still yelped because I was ticklish, and it caused me to flail. "I don't need to say anything."

"Fuck, say it!" He continued poking.

I attempted to shove myself away from him and onto the floor in an attempt to get away.

"No, bad." Hidan's arms wrapped around my waist as he hefted me up to the back of the couch.

My face had to be completely red because of the proximity of him. "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are such a fucking liar! Do you know what Jashin does to liars?"

I quickly shook my head no.

"Jashin punishes bad people. Are you a bad girl?" His lips curled into an evil smirk.

My eyes shot open wide. "N—no."

"Maybe Jashin should fucking punish you anyway… for insubordination."

"I—I haven't been a—an insubordinate." I swallowed hard.

"Oh really? Jashin tells me you are." His face moved closer and moved towards my neck, when the door slammed open revealing two soaking people standing there with bags in hand. One stormed in and the taller one walked in more slowly.

They were Cass and Tobi... "Um… Cass…."

Cass blinked shocked by the scene on the couch. "Bre? What… the… fuck? GET OFF HER! You stupid Jashinist pervert!"

"Hidan and Bre sitting in a-"

"Tobi, not now!" Cass' face was pissed and she quickly stormed over setting the bags down and pulling Hidan off the couch by the hair.

I sat, watching what was going on, wide eyed. Hidan had released my waist in order to grab Cass' wrist that was yanking him away. I scrambled away from where Hidan and Cass were most likely going to start fighting.

"Here Bre-chan, Tobi will protect you." Tobi grabbed my hand and moved me beside him, letting go when I was by his side.

"Uh… Hidan… Please don't hurt Cass… and Cass… Please stop… He didn't do anything."

They both looked up, shocked, and just stared. I moved my hair to cover my face.

"He didn't?"

"I… yeah, fuck no I didn't do anything! What kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"The horrible kind… who's extensively perverted."

"What the fuck?"

"Um… I'm going to sleep, so can you guys leave?" I muttered meekly.

Hidan glared and moved away disappearing down the hallway and Tobi shifted awkwardly.

"But I need to sleep too…" Cass sighed and grabbed up the bags. "I'll come back later."

"Tobi will leave Bre-chan alone." He got up and grabbed his bags.

"Wait, Tobi-san, where are the blankets? I didn't see any in the closet."

"Oh, oh Tobi will bring you some!" He looked at his hands and back up. "… After I help put things away. Tobi will be back!" He scurried down the hallway and Cass followed behind him.

I sat in silence, trying to get my breathing under control and get the blood to leave my face. Every time I thought I was about relaxed, I would remember the three seconds before Cass had entered the room. This was going to make things complicated.

Tobi returned with blankets for both Cass and me. "Goodnight, Bre-chan." Then he left, leaving me alone. I don't remember how long it took me to fall asleep, but it seemed to be forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're back again! This time after our own cosplay thing... It didn't go over as smoothly as it did in the first chapter... Ah well... Maybe next time. As a another side note we've been talking quite alot in unison lately... while it remains weird it reminds us alot of Hikaru and Kauru :3 Now PLEASEEEEEEEEEE oh PLEASE review this time. If you don't then how will it ever get better people! **

* * *

**Cass' Point of View**

Tobi's feet pitter patted down the hallway as we walked to the kitchen. I turned as I passed by the bathroom and quickly changed. Once I entered the kitchen, Tobi and I started putting the groceries away. Looking at What Tobi was putting away I quickly learned that all of the food that he had bought was instant.

"Tobi, you know I can cook right?" I asked watching him put the food away.

"Tobi knows, but Cass-chan probably won't want to cook after long days of training. Today they went easy on you two." After that, Tobi was done putting away the food and left to go get Bre blankets, and I stood there, dumfounded, and watched him as he left.

Sasori entered the kitchen. "What was all of the yelling about a couple minutes ago? Was Hidan being stupid again?"

"Hidan assaulted the other girl I'm with. And Hidan is always being stupid… and an ass." I sighed and took out the spare-ribs and other ingredients. I moved quickly through the kitchen marinating the ribs slightly before wrapping them in aluminum paper and putting them in the oven.

"I see… How is your training going? You aren't wasting time are you?"

"It's ruff, my world was very lazy. I have no need to waste time, Kakuzu would beat me if I did anyway. He's a jerk."

"It does not make one a jerk to not want to waste time. It is merely more… sensible. Continue on… you're training will begin shortly before sunrise."

"Does it? Are you my trainer tomorrow then? And Kakuzu isn't a jerk because he doesn't wish to waste time, time is money after all. He's a jerk because he abuses me when I don't get it "just" right." I continued moving around the kitchen cleaning and cooking my own food, which was instant ramen, and organized things in a way that made them easy to get to. "Would you like something? I don't figure you to be the kitchen just because you can be."

"No, I won't be your trainer tomorrow. I don't eat. I merely came in to watch you and make sure that you don't do something stupid that requires us to waste time." He said sitting down at the counter.

"Very well… I know you don't eat Sasori. And why do you think I would do something stupid when almost all of your rooms are down this hallway? I'm not that dumb, I'm merely… hard to work with on things like this.

"Neh." He seemed to be doing something, but I really couldn't tell what it was. Then, while I was working, I found myself stopping without meaning to. I tried to look down but I couldn't.

"Get your stupid string away from me! I'm working here and you're taking away from MY time!" I stared forward pissed.

"I'm merely testing your joint control in the case that you fail. It saves _me_ time." He began to move me around to continue cleaning as I was.

I growled angrily as all my muscles tensed. "I am not a puppet! And if I fail then we would already have wasted time would we have not?"

"Yes, but it is better to know that you were useless, than to have wasted valued time because you were useful and we didn't utilize you." He released the chakra strings. "I am done, so continue as you were."

I turned around and stormed over to the stove ripping the door open and glaring at the ribs inside. Looking around I grabbed a towel taking the pan out of the stove setting it on a rack nearby. I moved away the foil, cutting out a large piece of ribs, putting them onto a plate, and grabbing a knife and fork.

I prowled down the hallway stopping in front of Hidan's door and beating on it with my foot.

"What the hell do you fucking want?" Hidan screamed, throwing the door open.

"Room service, asshole!" I shoved the plate in his hands and walked back to the kitchen to clean up.

Just after I had turned around, the door slammed shut. The asshole didn't even thank me for my time and effort. Once I had returned to the kitchen, I had found Sasori gone. I quickly finished cleaning, and went to the living room with my already half eaten ramen.

I looked onto the couch, seeing Bre taking up all of the room; I grabbed my blanket and a back cushion to the couch, and sat both on the ground. I collapsed right there and wrapped the blanket around me falling asleep almost immediately.

**Third Person The Next Day**

A rustling happened in the living room, awaking Cass with a jolt.

"Oh, good morning?" A blue sharky face asked the groggy white-black haired girl. She sat up slowly her whole body seeming to pop and crack.

"Gouten tag."

"What?" He just stared at her shocked at the amount of popping and the unknown language. With that she yawned hugely and stretched, popping even more.

"It means, "good morning". Cass turned to Bre and poked her side ducking quickly.

Bre rolled over, moaning, kicking in the general direction of the person that had tried to wake her from her sleep. She then pulled the blanket over her head.

Trying to be extra sneaky Cass stood up, hushing the shark, and walked to the edge of the couch. She stepped onto the arm and pounced onto the sleeping body. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Cass rolled off quickly onto her makeshift bed dodging the largest attack.

"GOD DAMN IT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bre flung her arms, attempting to punch the person that had pounced. "LEMME THE FUCK ALO—" Bre let out a loud snore and turned onto her side and buried her face into the back of the couch.

Growling angrily Cass stood back up and ripped the blanket off of Bre. "I said WAKE UP!"

"Fine…" Bre rolled off of the couch, face planting the floor. "Look, I'm up." She looked up and sent a death glare at Cass. "I hate mornings…"

A catlike grin crawled up her face. "Yes, I know, Kisa-sempai is here."

"…Good morning." Kisame stood next to the medical cabinet and took out everything to stitch up and dress a wound. "Now come here."

Bre looked down at her arm and saw that it was completely blood soaked and groaned. She put her face so that it faced under the couch. "Go to Hell… I'm not moving this early in the morning, and I am not going to be put in pain already this morning either." She closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.

Kisame simply walked over and moved her with one arm. "Pin her."

"W-what? Uh… ok?" Cass quickly moved over next to Kisame and pinned Bre down by sitting on her lower back.

"Geoff mmm." Bre mumbled attempting to roll over and throw Cass off of her back.

"Never!" Cass shifted her weight so she was kneeling on her legs with one hand on Bre's back and the other on her unhurt arm. Kisame was next to her unwrapping the wounded one.

"Geoff!" Bre arched her back, making it difficult for Cass to keep her pinned down seeing as she weighed about the same amount as the girl below her. She also attempted to pull her arm out of Kisame's grip. "Urg…"

Kisame's grip tightened enough to keep her there and Cass pushed all of her weight onto Bre making it impossible for her to get unpinned like she was. As this happened Kisame cleaned the wound and quickly began to stitch it back up after removing the old, broken stitches.

Bre screamed loudly, both for the purpose of getting him to leave her alone and because in the morning her sense of pain is heightened. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!" Bre desperately tried to get away by squirming around almost to the point that Kisame was having trouble stitching. "GET OFF OF ME! STOP IT!" She screamed louder than before.

Cass dropped one of her hands and landed on Bre's back knocking the air out of the both of them. As this was happening, pissed off Akatsuki members were making their way down the hallways. But seeing as fate felt like now was a time to give mercy, Hidan and Kakuzu stayed in their room.

Bre gasped for breath, and attempted to scream again, but it had lost all of the power that it had previously had. She also attempted to move more, but it was less because of the lack of oxygen getting to her muscles. "STOP!"

"What's going on? Tobi heard screaming!" Tobi came barreling down the hallway a grouchy Zetsu behind him. Tobi was wearing black pajamas with little Akatsuki clouds all over them, which seemed to suit him perfectly. He let out a strangled scream as the scene came into view.

"GET THEM OFF OF ME! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP!" Bre had regained some of her breath and her squirming was even worse that it had been before as she felt the needle enter her arm. "STOP IT!"

"Shut your mouth you're wasting time." Sasori popped up out of nowhere and stood next to the struggling trio. His hand gently touched Bre's back and arms making her immediately stop moving them.

Relaxing, Cass sat back onto Bre's legs and sighed.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! NO! DON'T! STOP, STOP, STOP!"

"Don't stop? Ok." Kisame quickly continued to stitch up her arm as Zetsu walked up and stared at her. He then kneeled down and covered her mouth.

"MMMMMM! MMMMMHH HHHM!" Bre opened her mouth and bit Zetsu.

Zetsu just continued to stare angrily and shoved his hand at her mouth even more. Finally Kisame was finished and he cleaned the area around the stitches. Cass helped as they bandaged and wrapped the stitches.

They all got up and moved away as Sasori released the chakra strings.

"You bastards! Urg… I hate life." Bre curled up into a ball, cradling her arm. "I hate you all."

"If we don't fix the wound, it'll never heal right. You don't want to end up looking like one of the Zombie Brothers do you?" Kisame said sitting on the couch. "Oh, yeah, you…"Kisame pointed at Cass. "Go and eat breakfast, when you're done eating we start training."

Bre began to move so that she was almost somehow sliding under the couch. "I just wanna curl up and die… I hate mornings. I'm going to die. Can someone kill me and have mercy… Urg… Stupid life… Why… Why… Urg… Mornings… Die… Urg… I can't sleep… But I'm still so tired… Urg…"

"Stop whining, I got half the sleep you did." Cass growled standing up. She moved to the doorway and left.

"Urg… I can't function during the days…"

Itachi entered the room. "Get up."

"Why…?"

"You need to eat so that you can begin training."

"I'm not hungry, so can I try to get a few more minutes of sleep?"

"No. Eat. Now. Go." He commanded.

"I can't eat during the mornings," I whined.

"You can if I make you…" Itachi sighed from the doorway. "Now get up, walk over here, and come eat breakfast."

"I can't eat in the morning, so I really don't see the point in trying to. Just let me try to sleep a little more… I can live 'till lunch without breakfast. If there's no lunch, I'll live until dinner."

"If there's no food in your system by the time I walk out of that door to begin your training then I'm having Sasori force you to eat to save time."

"But I don't wanna get up." Bre crawled even more so under the couch so that she was three quarters of the way under it.

"Get up now!" Itachi snapped stomping over and practically ripping her out from under the couch. "You will wake up now! You will eat! And you will do as you are told!"

"Fine… but I'm not eating. I'm not hungry and find it impossible to eat until it's at least eleven o'clock." She stood up on her own, no longer fighting Itachi.

"I told you I would make Sasori force you to eat, did I not?"

"It makes me feel sick in the morning if I eat."

"I don't care! Now get to the kitchen."

I sighed, walking to the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out orange juice. I grabbed a glass and quickly drank it. "There. Let's go train now."

"Granola bar." Itachi said simply, eating an instant breakfast.

"Why…? Isn't orange juice enough?" Bre mumbled walking over and grabbing a chocolate chip granola bar. She opened and grimaced, but ate it. "How about now?"

"Ok, now we can go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Only one little thing... can you guess can you? :D That's right! REVIEW! *party lights and streamers* YEAHHHH! peace**

* * *

**Cass' Point of View**

"Kisa-kun, what kind of training are we doing today?" I asked after we had left the kitchen after breakfast.

"Ken-jutsu." Kisame replied, pulling down his sword as if to demonstrate.

"Awesome, so like… samurais and stuff?" My eyes twinkled with awe and excitement.

"Eh... I guess..." He grinned, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. "Would you like to try and use my sword?"

"Ah no, a man's sword is his, any other person using it would be a disgrace. Also I'm not as dumb as you think... I know what'll happen if I touch your sword."

"Good. So what shall we have you train with... how about kunai knives? Has anyone tried teaching you how to throw kunai?"

"Hm sounds awesome actually." I smiled happily. "Alrighty but no guarantees that I'll be good, ok?"

"Ok, good. Now," he handed me about five knives, "practice hitting that tree from here. Once you manage to get one into the tree, you'll run for a while, come back and practice some more... We'll keep this up until you think you've got it down."

I grabbed the knives. "Uh alright... But I won't know when I'll be good enough."

He shrugged, walking over to to a tree where he sat down, relaxing. "Just keep practicing until you hit the tree, then we'll work from there ok?"

"OK! You're really cool Kisa-sempai, too bad you weren't my teacher yesterday." I laughed a little and went to work.

I balance the blades in my hand one at a time, then I grabbed one ,setting all the rest down, and threw the one I had decently hard at the tree. I managed to hit it handle first but not get it into the tree.

"Nice try kiddo, but you still have a while." I looked over seeing that he had his eyes closed.

Shrugging I pick up another knife. _He is a ninja... he just might be able to tell what's going on._ I grabbed the handle and closed my eyes picturing the knife in the tree then threw it. This time it went in about a centimeter of the way then fell out.

"You're chakra just spiked a little when you threw it, and it was a lot closer... Keep trying. Then you get to do some running, ok?"

"Alright... thanks." Again I repeated what I'd done. When I grabbed the handle I focused as hard as could and threw the knife hard at the tree, only getting it in three centimeters but I grinned and hopped a little.

"Very good kiddo, now," he appeared suddenly behind me, the Kisame at the tree turning into water as Kisame made his presence behind me known, "let's go for a run."

I held in a groan as I ran in step behind Kisame. He kept a slow enough pace, but it was still fast enough to make me work to keep up. I tried to keep my breathing level as we ran, but as more time passed my breath became ragged and struggled.

"Come on kid," he started to run backwards. "Just concentrate on your breathing. At this rate, it's going to take us forever to whip you into shape. I could get Tobi to have you run. He's got so much energy, you won't even begin to be able to match his slow pace."

I let out a painful sigh just thinking about it but picked up my pace a little. I was mostly egged on my his taunting but I took the advice and concentrated as best I could.

"Good job kid. Only another half hour of running before we go back to the kunai."

"My… name's… not… Kid." I muttered ignoring the last part for a second, until it finally registered and I almost fell flat on my face in shock. "Half an hour? I can barely jog for a quarter of an hour left alone half!"

"Well, you have to do something in order to get you in shape." He grinned. "Come on kiddie, can't you keep up? Do you wanna fail?"

"Failure has never been an option Fishstix!" I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed myself as hard as I could. As long as he didn't decide we needed to stop I could keep this up… but the moment I stopped moving I'd be half dead.

He laughed a little and picked up his pace, still running backwards. "You sure you can do this Kid?"

"Can you?" I teased.

"I'm running backwards still. How about your friend? Do you think she'll be able to pass?"

"If it's running she'll kick my butt. But I don't know… most likely… she's smart, unlike me." I laughed grinning and almost tripped over an exposed tree root.

"Careful. You fall and I'm going to laugh and make you run more. She doesn't really seem like she'll be able to live here. She doesn't seem to have a very high pain tolerance, can't get up when she needs to, and she also seems to be a little… suicidal?"

"Meany. And Hidan's any different?" I thought about it and moved faster remembering his prevertedness.

"Hidan can handle pain. He stabs himself every day for those stupid rituals of his… he is also the opposite of suicidal because he knows that he isn't going to die." He was still breathing and talking without effort.

"Not when someone else deals the pain then he's a sissy. And maybe he is trying to kill himself but it just don't work…" my talking was beginning to get labored to I concentrated on it more and it actually evened back out.

"He's not the smartest person in the Akatsuki, but even he isn't that stupid. Besides, he has already proved himself worthy of the Akatsuki and we really don't need to worry about him. So, what do you think? Yes, or no?"

"Just maybe for now… I don't know enough to give a definite answer."

**Bre's Point Of View**

"I told you to breath calmly… it's not that hard foolish child." Itachi was standing some feet away glaring at me angrily.

"I'm not a child! Foolish maybe, but not a child. I'm sorry that we don't have chakra in our world like you do and that it kinda freaks me out having it flow through me like that! And for your information, I was breathing calmly!" I glared back at Itachi, still aggravated at the early time in which I had to get up.

"You'll be a child until you can take this seriously and stop complaining like Kakuzu without money! And now maybe if you were doing it right I wouldn't have to yell at you for doing it wrong!"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I evened out my breathing and once again tried to let the chakra flow to the palm of my hand like Itachi had told me to. "I was doing it right, you just didn't do the best explaining what it was that I had to do to get the chakra to move to where I want it to."

"Shut up until you get it right. I was practically self taught so be glad you're even getting help at all."

I relaxed again. This time I felt a little of what Itachi had explained, but it still didn't seem like it was working how he had wanted it to. It felt forced and like it was trying to fight me. "I'm sorry, Itachi-sensei." I paused, focusing back on the task at hand… I got what I think was more chakra to go to my hand, but this time it felt like it was escaping, falling through my fingers like smoke.

"Good… much better. Your chakra is part of you, you need to let it flow but merely usher it in the direction you want… like flexing a muscle."

Suddenly, the chakra just stopped. "Urg…. I'm trying, but I was never really able to flex my muscles either…" I attempted to make the chakra flow again, but it refused. "Urg! I give up!" I focused my anger, and all of my energy into attempting to hit a tree to let out my frustrations and it ended up much like it did when Sakura would hit things in the anime.

"See be pissed… I did say it was part of you… if anger motivates you that motivates your chakra… Again, but this time try to hold on to it."

I did as he said, and found it much easier… also, as I was getting used to the feel of chakra, I felt less of the need to pour anger into it. It just felt natural. I let the chakra flow over me and felt something inside me snap and energy was through my entire being. I felt as if I could do anything at that exact moment.

Itachi clapped and moved closer. "Good now that you've gotten that push all your chakra to your feet and run up that tree." He pointed to a huge toothpick of a tree, tall with almost no branches.

I looked at the tree, knowing that from here it didn't look too bad, but by the time I started to get anywhere up the tree I would freak out… I didn't have the fear of the height, I loved really tall roller coasters and such, but I had the fear of falling… mostly due to my failure.

I knew that this wasn't a time that I would be aloud to fail though, so I attempted to run up it. About where I usually began to freak out, I could feel my chakra fail, and I fell, knocking the wind out of me. "Oof."

"Not bad… for a first attempt. We'll take a break for now and grab some drinks then try again… it's about time for lunch anyway."

"Ok," I said following Itachi.

"What's your name anyway? Pein never told us, he likes his secrets almost as much as Kisame does. If we know you two better it'll be easier to train both of you." He pulled a book out, much in the same way Kakashi would, and began reading.

"Well, I'm Bre… At least that's what everyone calls me. I'm more of a book worm than anything else although, there are lots of things about my personality that only my closest friend knows about and when my other friends, however few they are, find out, it's funny seeing their reactions."

"It's nice to meet you Bre. And if that's just what everyone calls you what do you call yourself? Hm, I know how that is first time Kisame found something out about me I think he almost had a stroke." I could see a smirk pull at his mouth.

"What kind of thing did Kisame find out that really shocked him? I can't really think of anything that would completely shock him to point where it was funny."

"… Hm… A secret for a secret? That way there's blackmail… for both of us."

I paused to think. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Good question… Something REALLY personal that made your friend freak out like Kisame did."

"First, maybe you should tell me what it was that freaked him out so that I can make sure that I don't reveal more than I want to."

"But that's positively unfair… yep. Anyway ladies first."

I blushed really hard and turned away from Itachi. There was only one thing that I could really think about that really freaked my friends out. It was the fact that no matter how quiet I was, I have… a thing… for being controlled. "Um… Yeah… You go first. If you say something and I don't, you could always force me… I don't get that option."

He paused and closed his book, not bothering to dog ear it of mark the page. "Alright I suppose that is a good point… Fine." Itachi paused again and fidgeted a little making him look like a little boy. Then he let out a huge breath and turned all seriousness. "Kisame… found a picture in one of my books… it was… of… well, it was of him sleeping."

I almost choked. _What? Yaoi? I thought that was only in the fan fictions online._ "Um… well…" I turned around a mumbled really quietly. "I like being controlled."

"Like bondage? …. Well… that's not all bad, we all have fetishes." A puzzled look crossed his face then he shrugged.

"What were you just thinking about, right there?" I asked, completely stopping walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do…" I said, giving him a skeptical look. "What was it, Itachi?" My voice came out as a partial command out of habit.

"What about another arrangement for the information you desire?"

"Another question?" I asked, beginning to fidget.

"Yes, although this time less embarrassing, it isn't my secret… well not completely. How about… something to shut up a certain loud mouthed blond?"

"What do you think it would take to shut him up? And what does he have to do with anything?"

"He annoys me, ok… So do you have anything?"

"Contrary to popular belief, he actually does care about what happens to Kakuzu, Even if he doesn't really think he does."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit and he just started laughing. "Wow. Yeah ok, you get your info. I was thinking, … _No wonder Hidan likes her so much._"He was still snickering when he pulled his book back out.

"He likes me? Are you sure?" I blinked rapidly and shook my head. "Can't be. I'm pretty sure he finds me annoying. Besides, I haven't even showed that I'm actually interested in… that…"

"Would I lie? I have no point to, not anymore, so yeah I'm sure. He said you're highly interesting unlike your friend, whom he simply finds an interference."

"How am I interesting to him when all he's seen me do is whine, moan, bitch, and… um… crawl into a ball in fear of being hurt?" I shook my head still not fully believing it.

"I don't know. All I know is what I overheard him praying to his foolish "God". Now let's go, I'm hungry."

And with that, we walked the rest of the way mostly in silence. I was too busy contemplating things to talk and Itachi seemed to notice and let me think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo! We're on a roll aren't we :D Well thank you to our very first reviewer *drumroll* Yuti-Chan! Yay! THANK YOU! *gives cookies* That's right people with your review you get... *dramatic pause* A NEW COOKIE! and recognition... if you are worthy. [If you lack hatred] ^-^ More chapters to come... hopefully soon. **

* * *

**Cass' Point of View**

After what felt like forever running, Kisame finally stopped. As I slowed down my exhaustion hit me hard and I almost blacked out.

"Oh.. My god!" I wobbled unsteadily and put my arms out to steady myself, almost falling again. I eeped as my knee let out pulling me down even more. _It's settled my body is trying to kill me. _I sighed angrily barely holding myself up on my one good leg.

"You okay, Kid? Was that too much of a workout for you?" he asked grinning, not even the slightest bit tired from the running that we just did… _He is a ninja_.

_I should make you into sushi. _I scowled at him through my lashes. _Damn tall ninja! _"NO!"

"Great, that means we can pick up the pace… Get into some of the fun stuff like running and leaping from branch to branch up in a tree… or we can have you swim laps for a couple of hours… in fact, we can work right through lunch."

My stomach growled extra loud at the mention of food and I whined. "Or we could play hide n seek." I grinned dumbly and swept my failure of a leg under his feet making him lose his balance. And I ran the opposite direction mocking him playfully. When I heard him counting I quickly went to finding someplace to hide.

The minute I found some place that seemed nice, he appeared right next to me? "Really, Kid? Is that the best you've got?"

"Never." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm hungry that's all." I fibbed.

"Mmhm… Yeah.. Sure, Kid." He took something out of his pocket. It was instant ramen. He handed me a pair of chopsticks and the cup of ramen. "Here. Eat this."

I grabbed the chopsticks and cup o' ramen and greedily dug in. I ignore the broth and practically shoved the pasta down my throat. Once I got over my initial hunger I realized just how huge the ramen bowl really was. "So do you guys always eat these?"

"Of course not, it would be a pain to have to carry a ton of ramen whenever we go on a mission. Usually it's fish or whatever else we kill or find that looks good enough to eat." He grinned as if I were stupid for asking that question.

"I meant when you're at base. Tobi took me shopping and pretty much all he brought back was instant stuff." My voice got a little odd remembering how Tobi had questioned me then. "I can cook you know, if you ever want something other than instant food or fish."

"Kakuzu also has this thing about how "instant food is cheaper and lasts longer". Of course he would have us eat spoiled food too if he had his way." He said, eating practically all of his ramen in one bite.

My eyes widened and I passed my bowl over to him, no longer all that hungry after seeing a shark eat ramen like a snake. "I have some money on me but I don't know if it's worth anything other than the metal maybe. Or I could get a job and my own money and make you something then."

"Right now you don't have time for a job. We've got to get you two into shape and everything so…Well…" he got up, eating the ramen all in one bite again. "Back to work." He handed me back the kunai that we were using earlier and told me to do target practice for a while.

I grabbed the kunai and got up turning to the closest tree. I threw knife after knife working until my win ratio was one or two kunai in the target for every ten I threw, to nine for every ten.

"Good job. Now how about we go back to running for a while. This time we're gonna pick up the pace since you said that what we were doing earlier was too easy." He ran passed me, tapping me on the shoulder as he ran by.

"Mean lil sharky." I muttered and ran after my muscles protesting angrily at me. It took me a while before I caught up to him, and I almost lost him twice in the surrounding woods. "How long this time?" I asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hm… sundown. Keep up if you can!" He jumped up into the trees and started leaping through the trees faster than what I was currently running on the ground.

"Ah! Kisa-Sempai! I can't even jump that high!" I sprinted on the ground trying to keep up and kept losing him through the underbrush and "upper brush?" "KISAME! Where'd you go?" I looked around frantically and sprinted in a random direction. I kept my eyes on both the ground and the trees scanning for Kisame.

Suddenly a branch caught my leg and I fell screaming loudly. _What the HELL? There was not a branch there a second ago! _I turned my body as best I could to keep for landing on my face. My shoulder slid below me on the ground, getting scrapped and cut up from the uneven forest floor. I groaned loudly as I pushed my self up and sat down turning just in time to see a confused white-side of Zetsu look at me.

"**You two should stop messing around. **You two look like you're having fun." Zetsu now stood in front of me completely out of the ground.

"Hey, Kid, ya ok?" Kisame asked, jumping straight down from a branch above.

"You!" I pointed accusingly at Kisame. "You left me out here ALONE! I could have died! And you." I shifted my pointing for Kisame to Zetsu. "Almost did kill me." I flopped onto my back aggressively. "Fine you win Kisame! I'm weak. At least for now, but someday I'll be better than you for sure."

"Whatever you say, Kid. Also, I knew where you were the entire time. I didn't leave you."

"We weren't trying to kill you. **Maybe you should watch where you're going next time.**"

"Can we go home now or do I have to keep running?"

"Eh… We'll run back to the base. What did you want anyways Zetsu?"

"Bre's stirring up trouble. **She started going off on Hidan for some reason, but if she keeps aggravating him, we won't protect her.**"

"What the hell, Zetsu-Sama! Which way is the base! I need to get there now!" I shot up charged by adrenaline and anger.

"**If you think you're just going to run in there with Hidan in a bad mood with no consequence, you're gravely wrong.** He doesn't really seem to like you."

"I don't give a damn! She's all I got here right now… I can't let him hurt her-let anyone hurt her."

"You're no use to her if you get yourself hurt-**and you will.**"

"They're right, Kid."

"So help her. Because if you won't, I will." I growled at them. "Even if I die trying."

"**You're not going anywhere.**" He wrapped his arms around me, holding me in place. "They have things covered there. We can take you, but you have to make sure you behave. **Meaning that you can't just storm in.**"

"Zetsu. Please… I can't lose her. I can't." I begged refusing to cry in frustration and anger. My knees buckled and I drooped down in defeat. "I won't fight anymore." It was only when I calmed myself down that I realized Kisame was staring at my stomach. I looked down and saw Zetsu's arms and I turned cherry red in the face.

I made a small surprised scream jumped backwards. As I did this I bumped into Zetsu's chest and turned ever brighter. My hands shot up covering my face as best they could. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." mumbled stupidly into my hands mentally slapping myself for it.

Kisame made a wolf whistle. "Epic fail there, Kid."

"That was a very interesting reaction from you, Cass. **Aw… what's the matter, does the little girl like us?**" His black side was epically teasing me.

"W-well I uh… I, I don't… um… not like… you…" I stuttered in a mumble, refusing to uncover my face.

"So are you going to behave, or are you going to attempt to woo Zetsu again?" Kisame asked mockingly.

"W-WHAT!" I squeaked, my eyes widening over my hands. "I didn't… I… Ohmygod!"

Both Zetsu and Kisame laughed. "Well, let's go." Zetsu grabbed my hand and started leading me back to the base. We were surprisingly close to it, and when we got there, Zetsu tightened his grip before saying, "**Don't do anything stupid…**"

He released my hand, and we went inside.

Out of subconscious reaction I reached out for his hand receiving a rumbling snicker from Kisame's direction. I growled at him and tightly grabbed my wrist behind my back, following Zetsu into the hideout.

**Bre's Point of View**

The base's door opened just as we reached it and Tobi came sprinting out at lightning speeds. Behind him was a super pissed off Deidara screaming violently and throwing clay bombs. Tobi ran straight to me and spun around using me as a shield from his sempai.

"Damnit, Tobi! Get out from behind the woman and fight like a man. If you even are actually a man that is!" Deidara grinned as Tobi gasped in shock and I fought the urge to ask Deidara the same exact question he asked Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy! A GOOD BOY!" his voice changed suddenly, " And he can prove it to you if you'd like, little blond one." My eyes widened at the thought of more Yaoi referencing.

"Um… Uh…" I tried to get there attention to not have to see… them proving that they're male.

"Like you've got the balls!" Deidara yelled surprised by the oddness of Tobi's voice.

"Can prove that too… at the same time."

"Ooooookayyyy." Itachi whistled and covered my eyes, leading me away. "Impressionable mind coming through."

As the door closed behind me I heard Deidara gasp loudly and yell, "Holy Shit!", and the door was closed and my eyes were uncovered.

"Oh God… I can't believe… I… almost… Oh God…" I shook my head, trying to clear that conversation from my mind.

"Let's go get lunch… That was, odd." And Itachi moved away from the door and down the left hallway leading us to the kitchen.

I followed. "That doesn't happen to terribly often does it?" I asked, still shocked at the scene that I had almost witnessed.

"Not with them… only Hidan. He has no decency. Almost an animal, the way he acts like clothes would kill him."

"Ok, and that's supposed to make me feel so much better isn't it?" I asked sarcastically. "What's on the lunch menu?"

"Uh… mostly instant food… like ramen, and well more ramen. Maybe some fruit or bread." He opened the fridge pulling out the silver plate and pulled back the aluminum revealing a bunch of hallow cleaned bones. The leftovers of Hidan's "punishment". "Yeah… just ramen."

"Ok… Then I think I'll have… ramen." I grabbed a thing of instant ramen and immediately went to preparing it. "So does everyone eat around the same time, or no? I want to be prepared for when something like that'll happen again."

"Well we eat whenever we get hungry so usually not. Tobi and Deidara probably just ate and Hidan will just be getting up and out of bed here soon. And then mostly everyone else eats in the other kitchen… or doesn't eat"

"Ah… fun…" I took my ramen out of the microwave and began to carry it to the living room so I could lounge while I ate.

Just as I made it right before Hidan and Kakuzu's room their door opened and Hidan came out like he owned the whole earth. And he was clad in only his underwear and Jashinist necklace. A teddy bear hung from one hand and his hair was extremely tousled. Mezmerized by what I saw before me I tripped on my own feet throwing ramen all up his side.

"I'm so sorry!" I eeped out.

"FUCK! Holy fucking SHIT! DAMNIT! Damnittttt! What the FUCK!" Damn was he pissed.

"I'm really sorry, Hidan-sama," I mumbled, backing away from the angry Jashinist.

"What the FUCK did you think you were fucking doing with a fucking molten thing of fucking ramen! This better not fucking scar!"

"Your sacrificing doesn't scar… I'm so, so, so, sorry." I kept backing away until my back hit the wall behind me.

Hidan walked angrily towards me, eyes on fire. "How the hell did you fucking throw it on me… WHY?"

"I'm so sorry! I'm not the most coordinated person…" I started to shuffle away.

Hidan moved closer slamming an angry fist next to my head. I eeped.

"I'm really sorry, Hidan-Sama, but you should really… um… be carefull when you walk out of your room…"

"Why the fuck should I fucking be! No one else has fucking thrown fucking magma up my whole fucking side!"

"Well, I'm uncoordinated and you might have to get used to it… So, for the time being, quite being so arrogant and self-righteous when walking out of your room." I paused, "And excuse me for liking hot food."

"I'm not arrogant! Or self-righteous!" he growled after a long pause, "And maybe you should fucking get fucking coordinated! You're a fucking ninja now!"

"Well, fucking ninja or not, it'll take pretty fucking long for me to lose years of habit. Also, I said I was sorry, so grow a pair, you're not actually hurt, and get over it."

Hidan stared at me shocked for a moment, before smirking. " Then I'll just have to fucking prove you wrong now won't I?"

"What the-" I tried to move away.

His smirk became mischievous as he stared down at me evilly. "Wouldn't you like to fucking know."

"Um… well… I've um… got to go get something to eat so that I can um… go back to training… and… yeahhh…"I ducked under his arm.

"Nut uh little minx, you fucking started this and now your going to fucking finish it." He grabbed my good arm with is hand forcefully.

I could feel my face going red. "Let go of me or I swear to god that I'll scream rape."

"Oh really? How interesting that you'd say that when I wasn't going to fucking force anything."

"Then why don't you let go of me? You're acting like a creeper."

"What the fuck were your first guesses at me? Prince Charming? Or maybe the bad boy with a fucking bad past?"

"I know very well who you are… Let go of me!" I attempted to wrench myself out of Hidan's grasp.

"Or what? Ya really gonna fucking yell rape? HA! Who would save you here little girl?"

"Why wouldn't anyone come? Do you really think they'd appreciate you mentally scaring someone, that could have extraordinary abilities, beyond the point of functioning?"

"There are either not here, don't fucking care, or have order from Pein to stay in her fucking room."

I mentally cursed my luck. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my chakra like Itachi had told me to. I attempted to hit Hidan with my stitched up arm, and felt my stitches break, yet again. "Fuck!"

"Stupid!" He gently grabbed my stitched up arm, sighing, like a disappointed mother at a child's mess.

"I'm sorry, but how exactly am I stupid?" I asked glaring. It was all his fault I had broken my stitches again.

"You need to be careful. I heard you screaming this morning, and now we have to re-stitch it again. And won't that just feel fucking lovely?"

"You are going nowhere near my fucking arm." I moved my arm behind me for good measure.

"The fuck I'm not! Give me your Jashin damned arm!" He lunged at my arm aggressively.

I pressed my arm up against the wall and my body up against it. I don't care if we would have to clean blood off of it later. "NO!"

"Give it fucking here!" He tried ripping my shoulder away from the wall.

I pulled it back. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Move the fuck away and let me fucking see it!"

I lashed out, slamming my wrist into his jaw. "NO!"

"DAMNIT!" At that horrible moment I heard the door slam open and Cass yell for me. I barely saw her enter the hallway before Hidan slammed me up against the wall and kissed me like a girl would give her right arm to be kissed like.

He pulled away a couple seconds later a faint blush on his cheeks. "You hit me again and I'll fucking make you beg me not to stop." My face went stark red and I squeaked dropping to the floor in shock. Hidan grabbed up his bear as he went back into his room slamming his door shut.

Everyone else stood at the opposite end of the hallway, staring at me. Kisame's face made me want to shoot him in the face as he grinned slowly.

"Damn that was hot! When do we get another show?" Kisame called from down the hall.

"W-what just happened?" I asked, blush going redder, and my eyes widening like a deer caught in someone's headlights.

Cass came barreling down the hallway and squeed as she hugged me, cautious of my arm. "Yay for Bre!" She smiled happily, helping me back up. "We should get Kuzu to fix you up… he's good at these things."

* * *

**Again, please review! Think of the cookies! Plus this was my first published fluffyness. How was the fluff? Was it too... smutty? Not enough smuttyness... I can add smuttyness :3 **

**Thank you for reading so far ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of fluffyness in this chapter :3 I hope you're prepared. *insert evil laugh* ^-^ Thank you for reading this far it makes us sooooooooo happy. :D And another cookie goes tooooo ... *drum roll* Fire Angel's flames, for adding the story to their favorites, thank you. *gives cookie* ^-^ Just remember, love brings love and recognition!  
**

* * *

**Third Person Perspective**

Cass's hand pounded into the hard wood of Kakuzu's office door.

"KUUUZUUU! YOUR ASSISTANCE IS REQUIRED OUT HERE! MISERRRR!" She yelled cooingly.

"DAMNIT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he demanded, throwing open the door.

Bre hid behind Cass, not really knowing Kakuzu yet.

"Bre broke her stitches. I'll pay you to fix them." Cass spoke surprisingly serious but Bre could see a mischievous glint in her eyes that anyone else would have simply brushed aside.

Kakuzu hesitated then held out his hand expectantly. On cue Cass reached into her pocket, pulling out the cash she had saved for the Cosplay event.

"What is this?" Kakuzu asked, examining the money.

"Cash, duh." Cass responded. "Now, you agreed, so you have to."

"No. It doesn't count."

"Any collector knows, that in this world, this is the rarest money that you can get, so you'd better take it or leave it, Kuzu, cause you don't get a second chance."

"Stop, calling me "Kuzu" and that money is worthless here. It's a waste of my time and money to sit here, arguing with you about it." And with that, he went back into his office, slamming the door.

"Fine! Since you're being a hard ass!" Cass turned to Bre. "Let's hunt us down a paper lady."

"I don't even know if she even really knows how to mend wounds… I don't really know too much about her actually." Answered Bre.

"Konan, elite medical ninja of the Akatsuki brought into the organization to help Pein deal with his illness brought forth by the death of their best friend, before that she helped said friend who was also very sick." Cass grinned at me and took my hand. "Naru Wiki told me soooo. Let's check the right wing first then the back hallway… I've been sneaking about lately."

"Two things… first you're a cheater, and second, you wonder why they don't trust us." Bre rolled her eyes at Cass.

"Oh wells, for one, and they wanted sneaky ninjas they get first rate." she pulled Bre down the rest of the hall only risking an ear to the door before declaring it either empty or unsafe.

"I cannot believe you." Bre said quietly, shaking her head at her friend. "I wish I could read chakra… That would make this so much easier… It also would be if they would have given us a map to this place."

Cass pause then turned covering Bre's ears. "TOBI!" She uncovered Bre's ears. "There… works like a map."

"Yes! What does Cass-chan need?" Tobi asked sweetly, tilting his head.

Bre eeped. "What the- where did you come from?"

"Tobi-Kun!" Cass hugged him softly in a friendly manner. "Yay! We were trying to find Konan-sempai cause Bre's stitches ripped but… well, we don't know this place at all really. So would you mind guiding us? If it's not problem to you of course."

"Tobi can fix Bre-chan's stitches."

"Uh, well… that works I guess," Cass replied nervously.

"Ok!" Tobi grabbed both girls arms, he was sure to grab Bre's uninjured arm this time, and took off, towards the living room. Once there, he practically pushed Bre down onto the couch and ran off to grab the fist aid kit.

Bre whimpered. "Not again."

"Don't worry, Tobi's nice, he'll be careful."

"I don't care how careful someone is… It's still gonna hurt like a-bitch!"

Tobi had inserted the needle into Bre's arm and began to stitch it up. "Tobi is sorry, but it's going to hurt."

Cass hastily grabbed Bre's hand and rubbed her back unsure what to do. "It'll be ok. It'll be ok." Cass cooed as calmly as she could adverting her eyes from the stitches.

"I fucking know that! This is what? My third time getting my arm stitched up in the past twenty-four hours?" Bre closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she wanted to punch someone in the face for all the pain she kept having from the stupid stitches.

Cass winced but continued to rub circles on Bre's back. She hummed nervously and incoherently trying to calm herself as well as Bre before she passed out.

"Cass, go away." Bre said, a little harsher than what she had meant to.

"B-but,…"

"Cass."

"NO!" She slammed her eyes closed. "I need to deal with this before it becomes a life or death thing… don't you think so?"

"I guess… Are you done yet?" Bre turned to Tobi, irritated.

Cass sparred a quick look and almost threw up but maintained composure. "He's close, just a couple more stitches, ok."

"Damnit. Even Hidan didn't take this long."

Cass looked at the stitched more closely braving it as best she could. She turned up and whispered super quietly to Tobi. "Tobi… those are crooked… bandage it before she notices…"

Bre heard the word crooked and glanced at her arm. "Damnit! Oh well. Just bandage it."

Cass quickly grabbed the gauze and some cotton balls, she cleaned the wound before dressing it. And what the stitches lacked in glory they made up for in the wrapping. She taped down the wrap around the gauze and backed away slowly before sprinting to the bathroom to get sick.

"Bre is sorry, Tobi-sempai, but Bre doesn't really like having to get stitches… She never had to get them before yesterday." Bre said, calmed down now that people weren't stabbing her.

"It's ok, Bre-chan. You just might want to work on it because others will see it as weakness, or beat you for being rude when they try to help." His voice was happy and chipper before he ran off down the hallway.

**Cass' POV**

"Ughhh…" I groaned my stomach lurching again as I plunged my head back down. "I hate this. It hurts…"

"Are you okay, Cass? **Yeah, why you throwing up?**" Zetsu walked in and asked.

"I'm dying." I groaned, "Bre needed stitches and I don't deal well with blood… I'm sorry…"

"Poor Cass. **We're going to have to fix that won't we?**"

"W-whattt!" my stomach lurched yet again at the thought of more blood. By now tears we welling up in my eyes and I must have looked like shit. _Oh god, what if he hates me now?_

Zetsu kneeled down and moved my hair out of my face as I leaned over the toilet. "It's ok… we don't have to do it right now… Just breathe… **Don't cry.**" He used his other arm to rub small circles in my back.

I blushed and warmth spread through my chest. "I'm n-not crying…" I sniffled "I just had hair in my eye is all." I knew it was dumb, but nothing I said ever came out sound cool around him.

He sighed. "Sure you do. **I don't like liars.**" He paused his hand that was moving around on my back. "**Next time I eat, you can watch. You'll get over blood quickly then. Or we can lock you in a room with Hidan when he's doing his rituals.** We really don't like liars."

I paled at the though of seeing a Jashinist ritual and shivered violently. "I-I'm sorry… being sick just makes me cry is all. It'll pass soon enough… can I still go with you though?"

"But then you'll see what a monster we are."

"But you're not a monster at all!" I growled violently, my back tensing. Zetsu's hand went back to rubbing its circles.

"**You're lying again. **We're sorry."

I stood my back still tense and grabbed a hand towel wiping my face. I turned around and glared down at the black side of Zetsu. "Tell me I'm lying when you can see in my face, I'm not! You. Are. NOT. A monster! Do you understand me!"

"Whatever Cass-chan says." He said, standing up. "**Perhaps you should lie down… **You still look pretty pale."

"Perhaps… I'm sorry too." I looked down blushing.

Zetsu placed his hand under my chin and made me look into his face. "You have nothing to be sorry about. **You said what you needed to.**"

"B-but… I… I…?" I whispered confused as I looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful… so… so…

"Cass." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You should probably go lie down and mabye get some sleep... it's plently late for that... **You got up early enough today and from what I saw, you made pretty good improvement.**"

"Ok." I could feel my face burning in a blush. I started walking unsteadily towards the living room.

He grabbed my arm to steady me, and helped to lead me to the couch. When I got there, I also noticed that Bre was gone.

I was suddenly extreamly tired and practically crashed down onto the couch. I was worried about Bre but I knew now that if she was with Hidan he wouldn't hurt her.

"Goodnight, Cass-chan. **Try to get some sleep.**"Zetsu placed another kiss on top of my head.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem... " I yawned. "Goodnight Zetsu-kun." He covered me up with the blanket that Bre had been using the night before, and instantly, I fell asleep.

**Bre's POV**

The minute Tobi had ran off, I felt very alone. I thought about going to sleep, but knowing me, I knew it would be difficult seeing as I could hardly ever sleep at night when I was supposed to, and I also had too much on my mind right know... I also didn't want to accidentally break open my stitches again... That would be bad. I moved around restlessly throughout the living room. I moved things and removed them, always careful of my stitches._ Stupid stitches!_

Suddenly, a certain, loudmouthed Akatsuki member that had me very confused at the moment walked in. He was now dressed. At least... about as dressed as normal, so about half dressed. He also didn't have his scary/cute stuffed bear with him.

"Yo, still fucking awake huh?" I watched as he lounged on the sofa. "I see someone fixed your damn ass stitches... that's uh good, I fucking guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah guess… So uh what the fuck did you do today?"

"Itachi was training me chakra control. I take it you just slept after… um… yeah."

"No, I had to do a lot of rituals to do or Jashin would have fucking gutted me and thrown me to Kisame. But it's cool now."

"Ah... Sounds pretty interesting..." I walked on towards the kitchen, not sure what else to say on the matter.

"So uh... before... I... yeah... um, what did you fucking think? Horrible right? I probably fucked it up, huh."

"What?"

"Stupid question. Kakuzu is always saying I'm a fucking dumb-ass. Maybe he's right... What the Whore pissed with me?"

"I don't think you're a dumb-ass... I mean, yeah, sure, you have your moments, but I think we all do. Hell, I know I screw up more than the average human..." I paused. "Also, if you mean Cass, I'm pretty sure she wasn't..."

Hidan chuckled, "Average humans are boring as fuck. Thanks though... She wasn't? Why the hell not?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Um... well..." I turned kinda red and looked away. "I've never really managed to date very well, and I'm not all that good with people so..." I mumbled, so quiet that I could hardly hear myself.

"So what? That shouldn't fucking matter right…? Right?"

"Well… um… compared to the people that I've dated in the past… you're not quite as bad… The guy that I dated the longest, she really didn't approve of, and I recently found out why he gave off a bad feeling to Cass."

"Wow… um was he like a fucking perv or something?"

"He was a pervert that was constantly doing drugs the entire time we dated without my knowledge… I'm pretty oblivious to people so…"

"Well damn… I fucking hate drugs so that's a bonus… I'm surprised she doesn't hate me though… She's pretty damn protective of you."

"Yeah… she has her moments… sometimes I think she just wants me to get out of her hair and never come back though…"

"From what Kisame fucking told me when they got back, I'm not too sure that's the fucking case… She's fucking crazy."

"Eh… I already knew she was pretty close to the deep end." I said, beginning to move the stray bangs behind my ear, a nervous habit of mine.

"Not deep end crazy. He said she fucking said, quote "So help her. Because if you won't, I will. Even if I die trying." Yeah along those lines… the fucking fish has a good memory."

"She-she wouldn't give her life for me… The only thing I'm good at is for copying off of in math…" I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I don't fucking think people only like people for what they can fucking do… Anyway that's what Kisame told me and he never fucking lies… ever."

I didn't know what to say. _God, why is everyone's goal lately to see how much I can be confused?_

"Well, I don't think you noticed, but we've been at the fucking kitchen for a while now soooo. Food?"

"Um… yeah, sure." I said, walking in and grabbing more ramen to make, hoping that it wouldn't end up like the last bowl did.

Hidan sat down at the table, lazily watching me work. His laziness was completed when he threw his legs up onto the back of another chair, still staring.

"Um… so… yeah…" I attempted to start conversation while my ramen heated up in the microwave.

"Ya?"

I stood by the microwave, waiting what seemed like forever for the stupid piece of machinery to heat up the ramen to my satisfaction. And Hidan just sat there, staring like a creeper. He moved once to make himself more comfortable, but other than that didn't move.

The silence was broken by the microwave finally going off. I opened it up and steam radiated from the door. I reached in, pulling it out, and some water splashed up onto my hand. "Damnit." I cursed quietly, quickly carrying it to the table.

As soon as the ramen was on the table, Hidan was up and moving me to the sink. He quickly pored cold water on my hand making odd ticking noises with his tongue.

"It's not that bad," I mumbled under my breath, "I used to do a lot worse growing up."

He glared at the sink like it tried to kill him. "Yeah, well that was fucking then, and this is fucking now…"

"It still isn't that bad… Can I go eat my ramen before it cools down?" I asked, starting to pull away from the cold water that was coming out of the faucet.

"Would you quit fucking struggling when people are trying to fucking help you? Have you ever fucking thought that they do it because they fucking care?"

I went a little red. "I-I didn't even realize-I'm sorry… I just… I don't know how to let people in… I guess… Whenever I did… it just brought me hurt…"

"Just don't fucking do it again ok… Anyway I know how it is… just don't get fucking hurt again ok." Hidan mumbled.

"I guess I can try…" I looked away, still blushing a little.

"Why look away? I don't mind that your fucking blushing… yeah…"

"Sorry…" I went redder, but still didn't turn my face back to look at him.

"Look at me or I'll make you."

The minute he said that, my face turned completely red and I didn't know what to do, so I just froze. Hidan chuckled and, as he said he would, moved me.

"There see? I don't mind at all."

My face felt like it was on fire. "Uh…" _God, I can't even form a complete sentence. What the fuck is the matter with me?_

"I wonder how red your face can get… The color of blood?"

"I'm surprised it's not already there." I mumbled under my breath.

"So damn close." Before I knew what was happening Hidan's lips were kissing their way up my throat, always along the vein.

I felt a knot suddenly form in my throat, and an involuntary moan escaped from me. The moment I realized that I had, I felt like I was going to faint.

"Wow… Jashin is going to kill me. You're such a fucking sin." And for the second time that day he kissed me.

Before I even knew what I was doing, my hands had ended up in his hair, running my fingers through it. His teeth nibbled at my bottom lip practically demanding entrance. I parted my lips until he thought it was good enough and his tongue slipped through my teeth tasting and adventuring every part of my mouth. He licked his tongue up mine and a shiver ran it's way down my spine all the way to my toes.

This time it was Hidan who moaned and I could feel it as he kissed me. It traveled down to my stomach and I couldn't repress my own moan. He pulled back panting heavily and I did the same. And this time I was sure my face was blood red.

I had a desperate fan girl need to tackle him, but my shyness kept it in check. "That was… wow…" I kinda turned my face away, embarrassed by how pathetic I sounded.

"Wow… yeah… shit tons of wow."

* * *

**Ok so tell me how I did cause I usually suck at fluff... But anyway... until next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are on Chapter 10, such a long reading away from Chapter 1. Yes... well please review.**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

Hidan's hands were smothering me but somehow he still managed not to do anything completely out of bounds. His arm went around my waist picking me up so I had no choice but to straddle his hips and he started to head down the hallway, only stopping to grab my ramen.

We made it down the hallway in record time. And to my surprise he didn't spill any of the ramen. I opened the door parting briefly from him to get a hold on my surroundings. There in the right side of the room sat the one person I really didn't want to see.

"DAMNIT! Kakuzu can't you ever fucking stay in your office?" Hidan yelled across the room.

"Hidan, can't you even not jump a child? Or mate like a rabbit?"

"I've never fucking done anything like that before!"

"Virgin." Kakuzu laughed.

"Whore." Hidan growled back.

"At least I've gotten some."

"Uh…" I could feel myself slipping, wanting to disappear from the moment of awkwardness. I felt like I was going to faint from embarrassment. And then I did.

**NEXT DAY! **

**Cass' POV**

I woke up with a groan rolling onto my side. My stomach growled loudly enough to wake the dead. Forgetting where I was for a second I tried rolling onto my back only to be met by air. I screamed loudly before my landing knocked the air out of me.

"Owwww." I whined. I rubbed my head and tried standing up, only succeeding in letting out a strangled scream before falling straight on my face. "Eeehhhh. WHAT THE HELL!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, UN! SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Deidara's yell, came through the hallway.

"WHAT, BEAUTY SLEEP? HYPOCRYTE." I yelled back. "The un gave you away tranny."

"I'M NOT A FUCKNIG TRANNY YOU PSYCOTIC BITCH!"

"Maybe you shouldn't try to get all of the Akatsuki members pissed off at you this early in the morning. **You should just be glad that it was Deidara instead of Hidan.**" I jumped at the sudden appearance of Zetsu. "Yeah… If you would have you would be sacrificed."

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up too? ….. Wait you'd let him sacrifice me?"

"Hypothetically speaking, Cass. **We were already awake.**" He moved down to kneel next to me. "Sore from yesterday?"

I blushed my mind wandering. "Ummmm…. Why were you awake?"

"Cass-chan, you seem embarrassed. **We haven't even given you anything to be embarrassed about… yet.**"

"Yet? …"

"**Mmhm…**" He wrapped his arms around my waist and my heart felt like it was trying to pound itself out of my chest. He then moved one hand and tilted my head up and captured my mouth with his. He wasn't wearing his cloak, and his plant things weren't there, so he found himself easily able to put his right leg between mine, pinning me to the ground.

He then began to run his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I complied with. Immediately his tongue darted into my mouth and we began fighting for dominance. I let out a moan as his tongue ran itself down the ridge of my mouth. He then pulled away from my mouth, and I whimpered a little bit at the loss, but wasn't disappointed when his mouth started traveling.

He left a trail of wet kisses starting from the corner of my mouth until he reached my collar bone, and I let out another moan of pleasure. "**Do you like that, Cass-chan?**"

I moved my hand up and moved his face back up to mine and crashed my lips into his as my response. I could feel him grin at that and kiss me back with equal force. I forced my tongue into his mouth and we resumed our battle for dominance, and Zetsu moaned.

The minute that I had thought that I was close to victory, he completely dominated my tongue with his, making another moan escape from me.

"Eh hem… I'm sorry to interrupt the smut-fest here, but I really doubt that Pein would care to see a bunch of little kids running around already."

I growled angrily. "It wouldn't have gotten that far! . . . Right?"

"**Maybe. **Of course not."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "It didn't look like it was stopping any time soon. In fact, I'm sure Kakuzu would have loved me to have video taped it so that we could sell it for some money, but that bastard will do anything for money."

"If anyone is making money off of my porno tape, it's gonna be me!" I yelled at him before thinking. My face turned a thousand shades of red. "Ohmygod!"

"**Maybe I should tie you up to make sure that you don't create a video for money. **Don't you love us, Cass-chan?" Zetsu said, almost pouting.

Kisame laughed from his spot across the room. "Even better, but I guess I can leave you two alone for a while… training's not until later today." And with that, Kisame left.

My blush darkened. "W-what?" I couldn't breathe. "Tie me up? Oh… oh my."

"**You would like that wouldn't you?** Does Cass-chan like being taken control of, or does she like being the one in control? **Maybe we would even let you tie us up…**" He moved to reclaim my mouth.

**Bre's POV**

I woke up wrapped up in a very comfortable bed. Annoyed I tried to remember what woke me up but then another shrill scream echoed down the hallway. "Cass?" I tried getting up but someone's arm was stopping me. I rolled over the best I could, only to see a sleeping Hidan cradling me from above the blankets.

I blushed profusely and eeped slightly. My eep was now my greatest enemy because it was what woke Hidan up. I watched blushing more and more, too nervous to move, as Hidan's face scrunched a little and his eyes opened. He looked confused at first but a smirk quickly replaced the confusion . He propped himself up on one arm scanning the room to make sure it was empty this time.

When the coast was clear he slid on top of me pinning my arms down as he smashed his lips into mine. Shocked, it took me a while to respond. Angered by this Hidan forced his tongue into my mouth. His tongue slid over everything as I finally started kissing back making him grin into the kiss. He pushed himself off me only slightly and ripped the blanket out from between us before pressing himself back down onto my body.

His hands roamed over my thighs making me gasp as a shiver ran up my spine. He stopped kissing me and began nibbling on my neck softly. I let out a soft moan as his mouth his a sweet spot. At the noise he began biting and sucking on the spot. I could feel heat rushing through me and I moved my head, giving him better access to the spot on my throat. It felt so good.

Hidan took the opportunity and began widening the area he was working on as his hands continued to roam. One hand pushed itself up my shirt skimming my bare stomach and I let out a louder moan than before biting my lip slightly. Hidan grabbed the curve of my waist as he moved his mouth back to mine, grinding his hips into mine as he moved his body higher so he could reach my mouth.

* * *

**Yes, I know, this chapter was really short... and you're mad at us for ending at those places in both POVs but we'll make up for it we promise... Just keep reading.**

**BTW: There is still more than one reason why this story is rated M...**


	11. Chapter 11

**This whole chapter is in Bre's perspective ok. SMUT is in this chapter so if you don't like it well then I guess you shouldn't read it, huh? And well this is the first time I've ever wrote Lemon so tell me how I do ok.**

* * *

I squeaked a little in surprise. He grinned mischievously then paused. "I can stop you know... I'm not that fucking kind of guy."

"Mmhm..."

"Do you want me to continue?" My blush was redder than I thought It could ever be, but I didn't want it to stop, so I nodded my head yes. "Alright." His lips caught mine viciously as he continued to grind into me.

I could feel myself blushing even more, and a moan escaped from my half parted lips.

Hidan grinned at me and kissed me deeply, moving his hand that wasn't on my hip into my hair.

His lips moved from my mouth to the dip in my collar bone kissing their way down my neck. His hand in my hair moved to cradle my shoulder. I felt my back arch at what he was doing. Hidan nipped at my skin here and there and licked my skin everywhere he did.

My hands made there way into Hidan's hair and wrapped themselves there, careful not to pull the silvery strands. He moaned softly into my neck and ground harder into my hips. A small squeak escaped from me, and my breaths seemed to come out harder and harder with each passing second.

He moved his eyes up to stare into mine. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I-I don't know..." I managed to get out. My head was spinning, making it seem impossible for me to think.

"Tell me or I'll stop." He smirked.

"W-what?"

"Come on you can do it. Tell me or I stop what we're doing."

"I-I-um..." I couldn't form a coherent thought, so I just looked down at him and gave him pleading eyes. "Please... don't stop." I would beg if I had to.

"Don't stop what?" His smirk turned cat-like and very mischievous.

I groaned. "Anything."

He let out a snarky laugh but went back to grinding my hips. "You can at least tell me what you want... can't you?"

"No, I'm a being incapable of forming complete sentences or thoughts that anyone else would be able to decipher." I answered back, beginning to grind my hips into his.

"Aw am I distracting you?" He let out another moan. His tongue licked all the way up my neck.

"Maybe," I answered, arching my back. I wanted him to stop talking, so I attempted to pull his face back up to mine so that he'd go back to kissing me. As I pulled his hair he moan loudly kissing me very hard. His tongue wrapped around mine playfully. This caused a loud moan to vibrate in the back of my throat.

Hidan pulled up suddenly and ripped at my shirt. He growled at the fabric and tore it straight down the middle. I gasped at the cold air that suddenly hit my bare skin, but at this point, I really didn't care. If I were thinking normally, I would think about how Kakuzu would argue about how buying shirts costs money, and that we shouldn't rip them. Instead all I could think about was Hidan and what he was doing. And how it all felt so good.

I was entranced... waiting to see what he would do next. Hidan made a trail of hot kisses all the way down the middle of my chest to the end of my ribs. He looked at me expectantly. I licked my lips and raised an eyebrow that said, _you have to ask_? This made him grin like a little kid in a candy store, and he moved his kisses even lower so the stopped at the hem of my pants. He nibbled the skin teasing me.

I took my hands out of his hair and started fisting the sheets, panting. "Beg." He purred up at me.

"Please, Hidan," I moaned out.

"Please, Hidan, what?"

"You know what." I gasped out, desperately wanting him to continue.

"I know... but you need to tell me." His tongue slid over my skin.

"Hiiiidan..." I whined.

"Not until you tell me. Beg for me."

"Hidan... please... urg... please..."

"Please...?"

"For the love of Jashin... Hidan..."

"Two words little one. Only two. Just say them and I'll continue."

"Take me."

"Ok." His hands quickly unbuttoned my pants and tore them off barely leaving my panties where they were. Hidan's hands ran all over their new territory claiming everything.

"Hidan." I moaned. It was then that I realized that I was the most exposed that I had ever been to a guy... I never even wore bathing suits that covered this little, and I felt blood rush into my face.

Hidan looked up at me and smiled happily. "So beautiful... and all fucking mine." He licked up my stomach and kissed me when he reached my mouth. His hips were grinding into my again, but this time harder. My eyes closed, and I moaned. Hidan's hand roamed up from my thigh cupping one of my breasts through my bra, massaging it softly. Then, angrily, he ripped that away too.

"Ngh..." My fists gripped the sheets as if it would all be a dream if I let go.

Followings his hands lead his mouth moved down to trap the other. My heart felt like it was going to jump out my chest and run out of the room, it was beating so fast. His free hand started rubbing the insides of my thigh and he ground deep into my hips.

I began to bite my bottom lip, in order to stifle some of the moans that were threatening to escape. Hidan's mouth released my breast as he moved onto the next one sliding his hand down to the hem of my underwear. I bit my lip harder, ignoring how I began to taste blood in my mouth from where I had most likely torn my lip open.

He stopped what he was doing with his mouth and raised his head. "Quit biting your lip, I want to hear you scream."

I did as he commanded, not wanting him to stop. Pleased he gave me a soft kiss licking the blood off my lips. After that his mouth went further south as hovered over my crotch.

"Hidan," I gasped.

"Yes?" He mewed innocently.

I tilted my head back, back arching even further off of the bed. "Please."

"Was planning on it before you interrupted me." He laughed.

"Hidan..." I whined.

He grabbed my underwear on both sides and began to pull them down deathly slow. I wiggled my hips a bit in order to help them come off faster. He laughed again and pulled them down faster finally tossing them with all the rest of our clothes.

I lied there, completely exposed, waiting. His eyes went hazy for a second then apologetic as he quickly went to Kakuzu's side of the room raiding his drawers until his came back with two things. "Sorry..."

"Wha?"

"I'm not ready for kids." He mumbled embarrassed. I heard a pop come from where he was.

"I understand." I managed to get out, slightly annoyed that we were temporarily set back.

Suddenly something very cold and slimy slid into me carefully. My throat constricted a little. Hidan used his free hand to massage my thigh. I mewled. His finger moved slowly letting me adjust to the feeling and getting me ready.

"M-more." I begged. And He obliged adding a second finger pausing a little before moving them around again.

It felt so good, but his pace was agonizingly slow... "Hidan... please... faster..." I gasped out. He grinned and moved his fingers faster scissoring them to prepare me.

"Mmm."

Hidan circled his tongue around my navel and left bites and kisses everywhere he could. The world went began to go hazy.

"Are you ready for the thrid?" He asked nervously.

"Y-yes." I gasped out.

"Ok." He muttered adding another finger gently.

I began to feel something building. "Nhh..."

I moved my hips to meet his hand. Hidan sped up accordingly, stretching me.

"I'm ready... Hidan... Please..."

He quickly stripped off the only clothes he had and put on "protection". He coated himself before he positioned himself as my entrance, slowly he eased himself in and waited for my entrance to get used to it. After the first few seconds, I was ready for him to move, and inched my hips forward to give him the hint.

He understood and grabbed my hand before shoving himself all of the way in. He moaned but didn't move. I screamed a little at the initial pain, but I knew that what was going to soon come would very well make up for it. Hidan waited until he could tell I'd relaxed and then he started moving, slowly at first.

But the pace he was going at began to feel too slow, "F-faster." He nodded, panting to hard to answer, and began to moved faster. I spread my legs further, allowing him to go deeper. He kept moving faster and deeper, until he got to a good pace.

Suddenly, he hit something inside of me, causing me to scream out. "Hidan!" He grinned and began to intentionally hit the same spot over and over.

"Ah... Hidan..." I moaned out. "Harder... please..."

He slammed himself into me always hitting the spot that made me scream. He moaned lust filling his eyes. I felt myself reaching higher and higher until suddenly, I fell over the edge screaming in pure ecstasy.

Hidan moaned loudly riding out both of our pleasure out and plopped next to me breathing hard.

"That..." I breathed out. "Was amazing..."

"Yes that fucking was... so amazing..." He pulled out lay next to me for a few minutes.

Breathing hard, I curled up next to him, ready to sleep for an eternity.

"Goodnight." He kissed my cheek softly and wrapped his arm over me, pulling the covers with him.

"Goodnight." I said, shifting myself even closer to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**The start of this chapter is in Cass' perspective... and it also has smut... But don't skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read it because it's not all smut, ok. Remember to review...**

* * *

"I… I don't know… I've never done anything even close to that…" I mumbled blushing again.

He rubbed his knees against a very… um… sensitive part of a woman's body and pinned my hands above my head. He then proceeded to nibble lightly at the side of my neck. "**What do you think… **Do you like this?" Suddenly, I was flying through the air until I was straddling his hips. "**Or perhaps this?**"

"I-I like… um… b-bottom, I guess…"

He then placed his hands at the bottom of my butt, and the next thing I knew, we were standing up, and he moved my legs to wrap them around his waist. "Tobi's on a mission with Deidara and Sasori, **so we have the room to ourselves.**" He carried me to the room like that, as if it were natural. Once there, he opened the door and flung me onto his bed.

"**What do you think, Cass, should we tie you up?**"

"I-if you'd like… I wouldn't mind…" I mumbled.

"**Cass, you either give me a definite answer, or you get nothing at all.**" He answered, running his tongue from the base of my collar bone, up my jaw line, and then he captured my bottom lip with his mouth. "Just tell me what you want." He purred.

"You, now… just dominate me!"

"**That's all I needed to hear.**" He reached into the side drawer of his bedside table and pulled out four pieces of rope. Then, while leaving trails of wet kisses down my arms, he tied both arms to the headboard of his bed. Then, after both hands were tied, he snaked his way down and tied both feet. "**Now…**" he mumbled to himself. "**This is going to be very interesting as to how I strip you of your clothes.**"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before he seemed to shrug it off. His lips crashed back down onto mine, and his tongue forced it's way in, exploring every crevice of my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, arching my body up to meet his.

He pulled away… "Ah, ah, ah… That's not how this game works. **You told me what you wanted, and I now make the rules.**" He took his hands and forced my hips back onto the bed. "Behave, Cass." His hands moved from my hips and began moving my shirt up until it just barely covered my chest.

"W-what… You didn't say there were any rules. Shouldn't I at least know them?"

"**You'll learn them as we go along.**" He then moved his face and started placing wet kisses along my stomach, stopping for a moment to make out with my bellybutton.

I gasped when air brushed up against the wetness on my stomach and purred softly at the new feelings.

"Do you like that, Cass?" His hands started to travel up my shirt and unclasped the back of my bra so that he could move it more so out of his way. Then, he reached up, and lightly pinched a nipple.

"AH! Yes!" I moaned forcing myself to stay on the bed as instructed.

He ran his tongue up to where the bottom of my shirt was and nibbled at the skin there. As he did this, he ground his hips into mine once before moving them away.

"Zetsu… please. Don't stop. I need…" I blushed fiercely.

He moved himself completely away from me once again. "**No, you don't tell me what you need. I rule you, not the other way around. You also don't tell me what to do unless I ask you what you want.**" After a few moments he undid my pants and moved them down as far as the bindings would allow. I whimpered but shut up. I bit my lip softly at the movement.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he moved away again. "**No biting your lip. If you scream, I want to hear it. If you moan, I want to hear it. If you disobey my commands, I want to hear it.**" He then moved my panties so that they ended up down my legs with my pants. Then, he took a hand and moved it into my folds, not entering me, but testing the waters. "**You're already wet.**"

I moaned loudly releasing my lip afraid of him stopping. I moaned again at his touch. Looking down, I saw him grinning madly. He then, tantalizingly slow, moved his finger north, slowly rubbing it over my clit. My breath hitched and became unstable. "What do you want, Cass?" he asked, completely stopping all of his movements.

"I want you to fuck me now…" I panted begging.

"**Right now? Without me preparing you first?**"

"Oh… I um I… I? Uh…" I couldn't think. He lowered his mouth, replacing his naughty hand and circled my clit. "AH! Zetsu… I can't think right…"

"**That's kinda the point.**" The vibrations sent a shiver down my spine. He seemed to notice and decided to quickly enter me with his index finger. He quickly moved it in and out, matching the tempo with his tongue.

It felt great… so great. I let out a long moan closing my eyes. "**So, do you still want me to skip strait to fucking you?**"

"N-no."

He removed his tongue, but still continued to pump in and out of me with his finger. He left a trail of wet kisses all the way back up to my chest and pushed the shirt up further with his free hand. Once my chest was completely exposed to him, he claimed a side with his mouth, biting softly and then soothing it over with his tongue. While he was doing that with his mouth, he was massaging the other with his thumb and forefinger.

"**What do you want?**"

"More. Please more, Zetsu, please."

With that, he added a second finger and started massaging my clit with his thumb. I screamed clutching onto the ropes, I forced my hips down as pleasure washed through me in waves. I moaned into the scream and he continued to pump his fingers into me, forcing me to ride my climax out.

After my inner walls stopped clenching around his fingers, he stripped himself of his clothing and used protection. Then, without warning, he climbed back on top of me and slowly pushed himself all the way in until he was completely sheathed.

I screamed and growled at the pain, tears welled up and I growled at them too.

"Shhh…" He wiped the tears from my eyes, careful not to move his hips and began to nibble on my earlobe, trying to calm me down. I slowed my breathing taking big breaths and nodded when I finally relaxed enough, and the pain dulled down.

He started grinding his hips, very slowly and carefully at first, almost completely pulling himself out before moving back in. It felt odd at first, but I slowly started feeling good again. "Zetsu…" I mewed softly.

He picked up his pace a little, suddenly angling his hips differently. He moved his mouth so that he was now nibbling along my jaw line. "Yes, Cass-chan?"

I moaned and forgot what I was thinking. I thought hard for a second, which took a lot of effort, and remember what it was I needed. He angled his hips differently again, interrupting my efforts to think. "Nahhh… Zetsuuu." I moaned, blushing darkly. I couldn't think again… how did he expect me to tell him what it was I wanted when I couldn't even tell myself.

He picked up his pace again, all the while, he pulled out a whip out of his bedside table drawer.

"W-what? Why do you have that?" I stared up at him wide-eyed, too shocked that he'd even have a whip to comment more.

"**What does it matter, why I have it? I just do.**" He cracked the whip, and it hit my outer thighs, one of the only places that he could successfully reach at the moment with our position.

I moaned at the sharp pain and tensed my thighs. "But… I… mmmnnnnn."

"**But you what…?**" He asked, hitting me again.

"I… ahhh." I blushed harder. "I can't remember again."

"Well… that seems to be a problem, now doesn't it?" He slammed into me and slowly withdrew until he was almost all of the way out before he did it again. He then raised the whip and lightly hit me over the chest with it, making my nipples become even harder than before.

"Zetsu!" I screamed arching my back involuntarily. "I need… I need…"

"**What?**" He asked, panting, slamming into me again.

"Harder."

He both cracked the whip harder and also slammed into me, seeming to lose all sense of the pace that he had discovered, pounding into me with reckless abandon. He also took his free hand and began to massage my clit with it and I could feel myself reaching my orgasm again.

"God! Zetsu! I'm gonna come!"

"**Good.**" He continued to pound into me, making the bed squeak.

Heat pooled into my crotch and I felt like I was going crazy. I screamed out a loud moan and my back tensed up. I screamed Zetsu's name again and everything flashed white.

He pounded into me a couple more times before finally coming and collapsed beside me, pulling out.

We laid there out of breath, panting at the exertion. "God, I love you," he said, between pants, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

I blushed and tugged at the ropes angrily. He laughed a little before replying: "**I'm not untying you.**"

"Why not? This isn't fair!" I whimpered at him helplessly. "Please Zetsu-kunnnn. Pleaseeee."

"**It's perfectly fair…**I'm tired." He nuzzled closer, almost smothering me.

"But, it isn't fair!" I whined offended.

"**Fine.**" He moved quickly, releasing my limbs from their bonds before plopping himself back down into his previous position.

"Thank you." I smiled, wrapping an arm over his shoulders, the other made nervous circles. "I love you too." I mumbled quickly blushing bright red. I kissed him softly on the top of his head and closed my eyes suddenly very tired

"Mmmm…" And with that, we both fell asleep for the time being.

**Bre's POV: After the smut **

I woke up to Hidan nibbling on my ear. "Mm… Hidan… I'm still tired…"

"So what? Wake the fuck up anyway." His tongue trailed along the outside of my ear before he went back to nibbling.

I moaned. "But… I'm tired…" I rolled my shoulders, trying to get him to stop and let me sleep.

"We need to wake up fucking now or Pein will wake us up."

"Well, screw him." I groaned out.

"I wouldn't fucking tell him that… now wake the fuck up."

"I don't wanna…" I whined.

"Now!" He growled, biting my neck.

I eeped and moved a little sporadically, now awake. "Hidan," I whined.

Hidan snickered and crawled over me grabbing our clothes off the floor. I started getting dressed before I realized that I had no wearable shirt, seeing as Hidan had ripped the one I was wearing in two. He must have noticed that as well and started laughing.

"Aw, damn, I did not fucking think that through very well. Should I go grab you another fucking shirt? I don't own any."

"No, Hidan, I just want to walk around the base that is mostly populated by males without a shirt," I replied, laying the sarcasm on really thick.

"Hot!"

I shot a glare at him.

He laughed again and slipped out of the room to fetch a shirt. I looked around the room, Kakuzu's side was clean and organized, but Hidan's had stuff strewn about everywhere… I always wondered what he would keep in his room, so I started searching under the piles of stuff that lie everywhere, trying to ignore the aching between my legs. The majority of it was bloody clothes.

One pile held his bear and a few other items without blood on them. I took special attention to this pile. It held a few knick-knacks and other normal things that most people had. It also had a pile of crappily sewn crafts next to ones that looked professionally made.

"Ah! What the fuck? Are you fucking snooping?" Hidan had walked into the room.

"No…" I muttered meekly. "I haven't opened a single drawer or anything… I was… um… merely observing my surroundings."

"Yeah the fuck right." He laughed at my nervousness and walked over to where I stood. "That's when the fucking Miser tried teaching me how to fucking sew. He's a fucking showoff." He said pointing to the collection of sewn items.

"You act as if you don't trust me… I'm hurt." I put my hand over my heart. "Cass tried showing me how to sew once… It was horrible…"

"I fucking trust you. Kakuzu doesn't though… the fuckhead. You were probably fucking better than I am."

"I couldn't even get the stitching right… I had to constantly have her go and fix it because I would somehow get a stitch in the complete opposite spot I was stitching." I paused. "I fail at stitching," I mumbled.

"Oh well, most people here can't fucking sew anyway. That's for the meds and such. They can do whatever the fuck they'd damn like with their sewing, I won't fucking ever do it for a living."

I laughed a bit at that. "Understandable." I walked over to Hidan, hoping to get a shirt on my upper half.

He grinned and moved the shirt away from me. "Ya know what… screw the shirt you look damn ass sexy without one and if any of these assholes so much as look at you I could use the sacrifices."

I blushed. "Hidan… Please give me the shirt." I moved my arms in front of me to cover my chest. "Also, did you bring me a bra?" I blushed harder.

"Why the hell should I? Um… huh?"

"You do know what a… is don't you?" I asked blushing. "Please give me the shirt, I'm kinda uncomfortable without one…"

"Yeah! I know what a fucking bra is! Why the hell do you need one? And so far I don't have a fucking reason to give you the damn shirt soooo…"

"Damnit, Hidan! Give me the shirt! And I kinda need a bra because my chest hurts when I don't wear one!" I lunged at the shirt that Hidan held in his hand.

"I don't wanna." He moved his hand at the last second. "And if you don't have a fucking shirt on then the bra just hides things."

"You know what? Since you won't give me the shirt, I'll go get my own, and if anyone sees me, it's your fault. Urg!" Blushing, I made my way towards the door.

"Damn-it! Fine! I'll get you a stupid fucking bra! Here!" Hidan shoved the shirt at me.

I grabbed the shirt and slipped it on over my head. "Thank you." He grumbled upset by his defeat and slipped out of the room again.

I began looking around the room again, and this time looked under the bed. It was there that I found a severed head, eeped and gagged. Moral of the story, don't look under Hidan's bed. I stood back up, walking over next to the door. I stood on the opposite side that it opened incase Kakuzu were to walk in.

Hidan slammed the door open on me and I threw my arms up to block my face. "Here! Take the stupid fucking thing! … Uh… Bre?"

I snaked out from behind the door. "Yeah…?"

"Damnit! Don't fucking sneak up on people!"

"I thought ninja were supposed to be sneaky… or did I not get the memo? And thank you for getting that for me."

"… fuck… Smart ass." He handed over the bra happy to be rid of it. "Those things are weird as hell ya know."

"Mn." I replied, slipping the bra on under my shirt.

Hidan eyed me curiously. "How can women even fucking wear shirts… they're hot and the fucking stick to you and they suck."

"Well," I said covering my face with my hair, "some of us aren't as comfortable in our own skin like you are."

"Have you seen yourself? Anyone who felt fucking uncomfortable in that is damn ass nuts."

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"… Yeah… no prob." he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Uh, so, Pein wanted to fucking see you sometime today… both of you… ok?"

"Ok… but why did I have to get up so early… and why do you have a severed head under your bed?" I whined, my head hanging as I struggled to keep my eyes open after having become a little more comfortable by being properly clothed.

"One. Because the sooner you see him the less likely he is to whine like a little bitch. Two. Is that where that went? Kakuzu has been fucking looking for that."

"Do I have to go now?" I whined.

"Yes. Now go. Right hall, third fucking door on the left." He quickly grabbed me before I had more time to argue and ushered me down the hallway.

"Hidan…" I whined. "Can't I just go back to bed and do this later?" I asked, dragging my feet.

"Yes! Bye! See you the fuck later." Hidan ran down the hall leaving me right in front of Pein's door.

I knocked politely, hoping that he wouldn't answer.

**Cass' POV**

I woke up startled when the door slammed open.

"Zetsu-sempai! Tobi's BACK!" The door slammed shut and I watched as Tobi moved to the right of the room not seeing us laying there. "Damn those stupid fucks! I hate having to do this. They treat me like a petty fool! I should just kill them and get over with it. We can at least replace them now… Zetsu are you listening?" "Tobi" turned around removing his mask and looked casually upon Zetsu's bed for a second. He seemed confused and just looked at us shocked.

"Yo!" I said trying to be casual.

"Cass-chan? What are you doing here? … Stupid question… What did you hear?"

"Uh well… Everything I suppose but I already knew who ya were… sooo sup?" I was nervous, and when I was nervous I became weird as hell.

He glared at me. "How? Not a soul here knows other than Zetsu and Kisame."

"You should know. We came here from "Earth" and we already knew who you all were when we got here. Doesn't Pein tell you anything? … Oh yeah… stupid question."

His glare intensified. "I knew you knew what we were called by, I didn't know that you knew my actual identity."

"Don't get upset… I couldn't care less who you actually are. As of right now, pretty much, everyone knows you as Tobi. Therefore it's who I'll consider you as."

"Alright."

Zetsu snored from behind me and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah… so um… kinda… exposed here. Mind looking elsewhere?"

"Pein wants you to go to his office," and with that he walked out of the room.

"Zetsu… wake up…" I poked at him nervously. "Heyyyy… wake up."

"**What do you want?** What is it, Cass-chan?" Zetsu replied groggily, hugging me even closer. I blushed and giggle.

"I need to get up. So wake up, k?"

"**Fine.**" He threw the covers off of us and rolled over top of me to pick up the clothes on the floor. My blushed darkened as I watched him.

"Sorry I woke you up… Mad- Tobi came in."

"Make sure you don't say that name in front of anyone else." He tossed my clothes up at me. "**And I was having a really nice dream too.**"

"I know… I won't say it. …. What was it about?" I found my underwear in the mess and started pulling them on.

"_You._" Both of his voices replied in unison.

"Oh?" I smirked. "What was happenin? Was it perverted?" I laughed untangling my bra from the mess.

"**You know.**"

"Nut uh… tell me."

"I dreamt that I was pleasing you… **over, and over, and over again.**" He smirked.

"Wow…" I blushed darkly and messed with the shirt I was pulling on. "T-that's… um…"

"Yep. You should probably hurry up. If you have a meeting with Pein, he won't be happy if he's kept waiting."

Groaning I pulled on the baggy pants I found. I quickly moved over to where he was and shifted around nervously before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and scurried down the hallway.

Halfway down the hall I saw Bre knocking on a door. I quickened my pace and came to a skidding halt right next to her as she landed her final knock.

* * *

**Ok... yay story progression ^-^ And there is more Lemon coming so don't worry ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter has be dutifully named: The Talk. And for good reason... hehehe. **

* * *

"Yes? You two took long enough."

Konan opened the door to reveal Pein in all his punk-rock glory. The anime sure had that part right. There were piercing everywhere and Cass looked at Bre with a look that said _I wonder if his piercing go… everywhere. _

Konan slipped behind them gently pushing them into the office before she closed the door behind them, leaving them to their doomed fate.

"Ok… Well the reason I wanted to talk to you two is because… well… It has come to my attention that you two require the… Talk."

We both blushed and Cass had to stifle a rather loud laugh. "W-what? And how did you come to this conclusion… exactly?"

"Last night… and this morning… Let's just say word moves fast in this place and leave it at that. Anyway onto The Talk."

Cass couldn't hold her laugh any longer. "Ok "Daddy" and so should we just start in with the questions? Cause I was just wondering… what's and orgasm?"

Pein's face turned red either from embarrassment or anger. He cleared his throat and we hear a nervous shuffle outside. "One of you open the door wouldn't you."

Cass quickly opened the door and almost all of the Akatsuki tumbled in. Zetsu stood behind the pile of men, arms crossed.

"**Shouldn't you already-**"

"AH! SHUT IT!" Cass jumped at Zetsu covering his mouth with her hand blushing.

"Cass… What did you do?" Cass turned to Bre giving her a quirky apologetic smile. "You didn't…"

"I'd say no but… he hates liars…"

"Cassss… I can't believe you."

"HA! Fucking hypocrite! She's not the only fucking guilty one here." Hidan laughed sadistically at the bottom of the Akatsuki-pile.

"Uhhhh… I have no clue what you're talking about."

The others eyes were moving between all of them enjoying the show. Pein sat atop of the pile like his own personal throne. "How interesting… Perhaps Konan should talk to you instead. She could give better advice regarding THIS section of the conversation."

"BRE! With him? Wow…" She smirked evilly at the trapped Hidan. "Ello, pet."

"Cassss."

"I'm gonna give you hell for this!"

"Hypocrite!" Bre yelled at her.

"Always have been one. Why stop now?"

"Because… You'll hurt me if you don't."

Cass stopped and glared at Hidan. "You better watch yourself, boy, because if you hurt her, I'm going to make you wish you weren't immortal."

"Why the fuck would I hurt her?" Hidan asked from the pile.

"I don't know… just keep it in mind."

Pein stood and walked to fetch Konan.

"Well… as fun as this is, I really should be going…" Bre said nervously, attempting to walk around the pile of people, and then run from the room.

"Damnit, Bre, get back here! We have things to talk about!" Cass screamed at Bre.

"Nooooo we don't!" Bre screamed back, already mostly down the hall.

"Like hell we don't! Get your ass back here!"

"No!" Bre ran to the closet that Cass and her had found after the incident with Hidan. Once there, she threw open the door and ran in, closing it behind her.

The Pile slowly dispersed itself. Deidara was on top and quickly gave Cass the once-over before strolling to his room, Sasori followed bored by the situation, next followed Kisame who helped Itachi up and gave Cass a look that screamed _I told you so! _before walking away as well, and now all that was left was a pouty Hidan and a amused Zetsu.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Apparently Zetsu's dark-side got annoyed because he bit Cass' hand softly.

"Ah! Hey! …. Oh, yeah, sorry."

"**You'd better be.**" he said, smirking at her.

"Well you ladies can stay here… I'm gonna fucking find Bre… Like you should be."

"Bre is a big girl she can find herself." Cass stuck her tongue out at Hidan.

"You fucking sure about that?"

"More sure about that than the fact that your Jashin is going to kick your sorry ass."

"Ah! Shit! I gotta go… kill a village." Hidan quickly got up, sprinting away in the direction Bre headed.

**Bre's POV**

I stood in the closet, trying to be as quiet as possible, so I wouldn't be found and dragged back into that… "conversation".

"BRE! I'm not fucking playing Hidan-Seek [nyahahahaha] with you!"

I froze in place and held my breath.

"I'll fucking find you ya know!" Hidan started pounding his fist into walls along the hallway. My eyes went wide and I brought my hands up covering my mouth.

The door two away from the closet slammed open and I jumped a little. "Come out, come out…" Hidan threw open the next closest door. "I just want to fucking talk is all." _Oh sure… that's what they all say. Then they kill you._

The closet door was ripped open and Hidan stood there and huffed like an angry woman. I winced. "Hey I'm not going to fucking hit you, damn."

"Sorry… force of habit… abusive friends when I don't listen." I mumbled, hiding my face behind my hair.

"… oh… Would you fucking stop doing that?" He moved my hair out of my face. "Now come on you need to fucking pack some stuff. We're going on a damn field trip."

"Um… where are we going?" I asked, walking out of the closet, blushing.

"Any village Jashin fucking sees fit…"

"Ok… um… why?"

"I don't want to fucking die by my own damn god's hands."

"Some would argue that that would be the best way to go…" I said, walking down the hall to where the clothes I had were. "Wait, do you have a bag I could throw my stuff in?"

"I'm not some… they're all fucked up in the head…" He hesitated thinking. "Yeah, maybe." We walked into his room and Kakuzu was on his side again.

"Take the head with you this time…"

"Ew… Why don't you take care of it since you're the one that's going to take all of the money anyways?" I asked.

"I have better things to do with my time than screw around…" He smirked.

"Fuck you and your stupid ass better things. At least I don't have to buy my fucking sex."

Heat rushed up into my face. "Uhhh… We should get going…" Hidan grabbed the head and two bags, one for the head and the other for me, and left.

I took the bag, without the head, and noticed there were already some pants in the bottom. We stopped in the living room, being careful not to let Cass see us, and grabbed some clothes for me. Then we left the base and headed in search of a town to murder.

**Cass's POV**

"Well that was thrilling, wasn't it? **Speak for yourself… I did enjoy watching Cass blush though… Brings back nice memories.**"

"W-what? You're a meany!" I turned around blushing again. I shook my hair into my face hiding most of it.

"Aw… how cute." Deidara's voice pierced the hallway as he stood, arms crossed, against the far wall. "So hussy… they say you know who all of us are… is that true?"

"Yeah… Deidara. Wanna hear your past too?" I spoke bemused by the other artist.

"… Maybe… someday… So what do you think art is?"

"Art is whatever someone wants it to be… it can live forever or go out with a bang. I prefer drawing, personally, and between Danna and you… your art scares me less."

"Less?"

"Yes, less. Who likes puppets when they're trying to kill you?"

He laughed and waved as he turned, moving down the hall, to do whatever it was he was going to do.

"**Well there's one less person who wants you dead… what's your score now? **7-3. Itachi doesn't know you at all and Kakuzu and Hidan would probably let you die."

"Wow, thanks." I groaned with sarcasm.

"You're welcome."

"So what are we going to do today."

"**Go back to bed so I can finish my dream… **Mmmm. Yes, sleep." They grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the hallway when someone coughed angrily behind us.

Reluctantly I turned to see Pein standing there with Konan next to him. He looked like someone pissed in his Cheerios and then killed his dog.

"Oh, well hello again." I said faking ignorance and innocence.

"Where the hell do you to think you're going? And where is Bre and Hidan?"

"Those actually the questions of the morning…"

"Whatever just get your asses back in my office." With that Pein and Konan walked into his still open door and we followed.

"So… how is everyone this oh so glorious… morning?" I asked awkwardly.

"Cass, you do know the possible repercussions of… um… don't you?" Konan asked fidgeting a little.

"W-what? You mean like… a baby?" I was blushing again and also began fidgeting.

"Yes… and how some things don't always work to prevent it?"

"Well… I" I coughed nervously and glanced at the door. _Could I get away before they caught me? Maybe._

"It's a simple yes or no question." Pein stated.

"I know a lot about thing thank you!" I mumbled. _This is so much like an intervention with parents_. I shuddered.

"Ok then, perhaps um… Konan." Pein looked at Konan for help.

"Let me go get something." She sighed.

"W-what? No! Don't leave me…" I looked wide-eyed at Pein. "Um…"

"You think this is awkward for you?" Pein asked. "How do you think Konan and I feel?"

"You're older than me… you aren't even my parents but this is the first time getting this type of talk… And how is this awkward for you two?"

"How do you think Konan has birth control? Also, why do you think we're the ones giving The Talk?"

"Because you're the adults… It's your job and such… Don't start treating me like your kid, ok." I turned to my left still eyeing Pein. "Don't you have anything to say about this? I mean come on I'm not the only one who did something." I shifted my eyes on Zetsu, only to find him staring intently at the wall next to him.

"Nope, **not a word.**"

I stared at him dumbstruck. "What? Why not? Damnit man!"

"**You didn't stop me**, so it was ultimately your decision."

"You started it! Both of you." I glared at him briefly before crossing my arms and turning away from him, and back to Pein.

"I… um… really don't want the details, so please, discus this later." Pein responded.

Just then Konan entered the room. "If you're going to be… yeah… make sure that you take this daily… tell your friend too when she gets back."

"Ummmm… ok?"

"Ok good, now leave." Konan shoved the meds into my hands as we were practically shoved out of the room.

I glared at Zetsu again and huffed, moving down the hallway. _Jerk, I'm not the only one who did it… he did start it too. Damn tease. _I tossed the meds into Bre and my bag and plopped onto the couch.

Zetsu sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Perhaps you should take one of those." The tone in his voice had… mild suggestion.

"You were mean… why should I give you anything?"

He growled a little and shoved me down onto my back. When he did, he pressed some of his weight onto me, pinning me below him, and then he moved my arms above my head using one hand and worked his knee between my legs. He then lowered his face into the crook of my neck and began to lick up it to my jaw. "**Because we all know that you want to.**"

"Oh yeah? How so? I never said anything…" I stuck my tongue out at him glaring.

He moved his mouth, capturing my tongue with it, biting it. "How much do you want to bet, **that if we touched you**," his knee ground up into my core, "here… **that you'd be wet?**"

I glared harder. "I don't bet money. And you still need punished."

"Mm? **And are you doing the punishing?**"

"Pervert!" I blushed, turning my face away so my hair swept into my face.

"Don't hide your face." he commanded, using his free hand to move my hair out of the way.

"Make me." I moved it back still glaring.

"**I will… don't temp me.**" He moved it back and gripped my chin forcing me to keep my face still. He then forcefully slammed his lips over mine and bit down hard on my bottom lip.

I yelped into his mouth. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I growled glaring at him very upset. _Meany… so mean… _

He then began to rub his knee against me. I blushed hard and closed my eyes angrily. He removed his tongue from my mouth and began to suck lightly on my bleeding lip.

I thought hard for a moment then shoved all my weight onto his right side, flipping him over so I pinned him. "HA! Who wins!"

He looked up, mildly amused. "What you going to do now, Cass? **Are you going to show us how dominate you can be?**"

* * *

**I told you more Lemon was coming didn't I? Well I thought I'd tell you, if you ever EVER get the chance look up Dr. Phil's How to Talk to Your Daughter About Sex. Oh did we laugh. Good research too if you need to use it in one of your own stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back again... well since yesturday XD Do we upload fast enough? Then you should tell us! :D And that there requires you to review :3 and then while you're at it tell us what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

We had been walking for a while and the heat was beginning to bug me. "Why is it so hot out…" I whined.

"Damnit I don't fucking know. We should stop somewhere… soon."

"You're the leader… I'm just a subordinate in training. I stop when you do."

"Ugh… this was so much fucking easier with that damn Miser… There's a town up here soon… we'll fucking go there… and maybe stay a while." He grumbled to himself and I only noticed a LOT of cussing and the very imaginative ways he used Jashin's name.

"I'm sorry… I tend to make things more difficult than what they need to be." I mumbled, sighing as we walked.

"Not everything… AH! Look! A damn ass pond!" He wooted, now happy, and began running to the water.

"Yay!" I ran, splashing into the water, only thinking: _I'm hot. _The water felt so nice and cool.

Hidan let out a howling laugh and ran into the pond without any pants. "Nice one. Now you either get to walk alllll the fucking way into town in those clothes or I getta fucking watch ya strip."

I blushed hard and moved my now wet hair into my face. Then I mumbled, mostly to myself, "At least I'm cool now."

"What did I fucking say about your hair?" He laughed floating on his back over to me. "I guess, but still… damn."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, looking away.

"Whatever." He took the opportunity of me looking away to splash me, and laugh.

I eeped. "What was that for?" I asked, splashing him back playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hidan mocked grinning as he splashed me even more.

I huffed. Then, plugging my nose, dove under the water and splashed him with my feet, also swimming away in the process.

"HEY! Get the hell back here." I could vaguely hear through the water, and I swam to the other side of the small pond.

"Nah… Don't feel like it." I responded once I was back above the water.

"Then I'll just have to come and fucking get you… won't I?"

I smirked. "You can try." Then I plugged my nose, diving back under the water and quickly swimming away from my current spot.

"I can wait until you're too fucking tired to swim away you know."

"Eh… But then we won't get anything done. I can swim for hours." I grinned mischievously.

I heard a splash right in front of me and turned to see what happened. When I looked I saw a snarky looking Hidan in front of me. "Fucking ninja… gotta love it."

I eeped and backed away a bit. "You cheated."

"Not cheated… merely used the damn skills at my disposal." He grinned.

"Hmf." I pouted.

"Sore loser. So just fucking saying… isn't there something better we can use this fucking… seclusion for?"

I blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your face says differently." Hidan jumped me and dragged me to shore easily.

I eeped. "My face lies…" I mumbled.

"Really?" He laughed. "Then what about your fucking words? Them too?"

"Nope."

"Liar!" He nuzzled his face into my neck kissing it. "What about now? You still gonna fucking lie?"

"I… I… um… still don't know what you're talking about…" I could feel more heat rushing into my face.

"Should I show you?"

"W-what?"

He grinned evilly and nibbled my neck. "Oh you know. Don't fucking deny it."

A small moan escaped from my half parted lips. "I… I'm not denying anything…"

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

He moved quickly and kissed me. "I asked a question."

"I technically gave an answer."

"Not fucking good enough."

"Says you…"

"Yes, says me Damnit!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's good enough for me."

He let out another laugh. "Then I don't need to prove anything then… damn, oh well."

"Wait. W-what?" I pouted.

"You said it was good enough. So I don't need to give any fucking proof." He stood up and looked down at me grinning. "Right?"

"Ok, fine. It wasn't good enough. I'm a lying heathen that needs to be punished."

His grin widened. "Awwww, you're finally gonna let me fucking punish you? Jashin is always pleased when sinners are punished… especially bad girls."

Heat rushed up into my face and my throat constricted. "Uh…"

Hidan pounced on me and kissed me again. "Are you?"

"Am I…?" I asked, a little dazed after I regained possession of my mouth.

He laughed and licked up my neck. "Are you?" He purred.

"Uhhuh…" I nodded.

"Joy!" He slid his hands under my shirt so they sat on the curves of my hips. And he continued kissing me.

I moaned and moved my hands up into his hair, playing with the wet, silvery locks. He grinned into the kiss and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"How should we do it?" Moving away for a second.

"W-what?" I blinked, confused.

"You know… missionary isn't the only way to fucking go about… well, fucking."

I blushed, nodding. "I… I… um… I don't know… You choose… I'm supposed to be… getting punished after all…"

"Yeah… I know." I blinked. Waiting.

He pulled my shirt off without warning and nibbled at the top of my breast. He shoved his hand up under my bra and teased the other.

I moaned loudly, my back arching up off of the ground. His free hand quickly went and unclasped my bra while I wasn't on the ground. He moved his mouth away long enough to pull it off then went back to what he was doing.

"Hidan…" I moaned.

His mouth moved down my chest and claimed a nipple biting it softly and running his tongue over and around it. I could feel my nipples growing hard under his ministrations. "Nngh."

Content with his work he switched sides and continued what he was doing. The hand that unlatched my bra wad roaming and quickly found itself at the hem of my pants. His fingers tucked themselves under the fabric and pulled everything down in one pull.

"N-no fair… You're still wearing clothes…" I whined, pushing my hips up towards him.

He moved away. "Only boxers… what's the fucking problem?"

I whined at the loss. "It's still too much," my bottom lip stuck out, pouting.

One of his eyebrows rose and he grinned evilly. "Then get rid of them your fucking self if they fucking bother you so much."

I shut my eyes tightly in embarrassment and turned my head away. "Well, then they stay." He moved back over me and licked up my chest trailing his fingertips up and down my sides.

"B…but… H… Hidan…" I shivered.

He laughed and bit the bottom of my breast. His hands trailed all the way down my hips and ran over the backs of my thighs. "Yes?"

"Ah…" My mind was hazy and I couldn't concentrate. I had some form of banter in my head until he had done that, and now it was gone.

"Nothing? Ok." His mouth moved higher and began sucking on my nipple. My fists clenched in his hair.

He bit me again and swirled his tongue soothingly. His hands had moved all the way to knees and he moved them so they were bent and he could reach my shoes now and he threw them off. My pants and panties went next and now I was completely naked.

I eeped, and accidentally yanked a little on his hair. Hidan growled reflexively and one of his hands shot up and pulled my braid. He glared up at me mischievously. I moaned a little and curled my toes.

My left hand left its spot in his hair and raked their way down his back. He removed his mouth and he moved himself up so he could remove his boxers. Hidan grinned down at me and flipped me onto my knees and penetrated me without warning.

I screamed out in pleasure and dug my nails into the dirt. "Hidan!"

"Yes? What is it?" He pulled almost all the way out and slammed himself back into me.

"AH!" My nails dug into the palms of my hand and would probably be bleeding by the time he was done.

He laughed his snarky little laugh and started pounding into me over and over. He moved his hands onto my hips and started pulling me to meet him. I wrenched my eyes shut, breathing hard as he continued to pound into me. All the while, I felt myself reaching higher and higher, so close to an orgasm. "H-Hidan… I'm gonna…"

"Really? Already? Damn that was fast." He leaned over me and bit next to my shoulder blade and I could tell there would be another mark.

I screamed as I fell over the edge. "Hidan!"

He continued pounding into me not even letting me rest. I began to bite my lip to muffle some of my screams. His hands found my breasts again and he began playing with them again. He massaged the whole of it and then teased my nipples. With his hands working away he began pounding into me ever harder. He started leaving wet kisses at the back of my neck and nibbled on my shoulder.

I moaned loudly again, and began to see stars as he hit my g-spot. "AH!"

"Nah! Jashin what the fuck. You just fucking got really tight."

"D-do that a-again." I panted out. "P-please…"

He aimed for the spot again and began getting it each time. Very quickly, I found myself approaching orgasm again… "H-Hidan… s-so… close."

"Yeah… shit… me too." He moaned and bit next to my shoulder again. His pace quickened and became almost irregular, and he reached down and began to play with my clit, rubbing it threw his fingers.

"HIDAN!"

His wet tongue licked my back as he continued still getting faster. My walls clenched violently against his manhood, and moans constantly fell from my lips. "Shit, Bre! If you do that I'll…"

"Nngh…" I bit down hard on my lip and dug my nails deeper into my palms.

"Shit!" Hidan moaned loudly as he released himself into me.

As his hot seed entered me, I quickly found myself falling over the edge again. "MMHM!" I screamed through my closed mouth and collapsed, tasting the blood from where I had bit my lip open.

He pulled out and passed out beside me on his back. "Damnit…"

"W…what? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, between breaths.

"No… I fucking did… what if you get pregnant? I'd make a shity dad… ughhhh."

I closed my eyes exhausted. "You'd do fine. You'd be strict if they didn't behave. They would grow up with religion… and honestly, I really don't care right now… I'm tired."

Silently he rolled me over and snuggled his face into my chest. "Ok… Thank you… I would beat the shit outa them if they back talked you." he laughed.

"Mmhm…" I sucked on my bottom lip, enjoying the taste of the blood, somewhat falling asleep there on the ground.

Hidan poked my side. "No sleeping. We still have shit that needs done today remember."

"Not my fault that you completely wore me out…" I mumbled, already half asleep. "I blame you."

"Maybe if you didn't fucking lie all the time." He poked my side again than side getting up. He glared down at me before picking me up and dropping me into the pond.

The minute my face went under the water, I pushed myself back up, glaring daggers at him as I coughed from the water going up my nose and into my throat. "You asshole!" I screamed at him, coughing.

He let out another howling laugh and grabbed up all of our clothes running away.

"Fine! Be that way! I'll stay here until I die of hypothermia! Goddamned… URG!" I crossed my arms over my chest, looking down to see little rivers of deluded blood running down from my hands. "Fuck…"

"Or until someone else comes and sees you stark ass naked in the middle of their fucking pond?" Hidan pointed up a hill at a nearby house. He was already pulling his pants back on.

"You-" I stamped out of the pond, marched up to him, and punched him as hard as I could, without chakra, into his arm. Then, I grabbed my clothes, and hurriedly threw them on. He snickered and pulled his shoes on.

"Me…" He grabbed our bags off the ground and stood waiting for me to finish getting dressed.

"Did you have to do that? I can't go under water without my nose plugged when I'm conscious of it… let alone when I get thrown in half unconscious."

"I'd save you." He held out his hand. "I won't fucking do it again… ok?"

"Good," I mumbled, tilting my head down to look away. _The fact that I'm the only one of my friends that absolutely has to plug their nose when they go under water is embarrassing._

"Let's go…" He mumbled back, he moved away dropping his hand with a sigh. I walked to keep up with him and we continued into the town he was going to destroy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again... Well you pretty much should have the drill memorized soooo... I also believe that you may have come to the conclusion... Yes we are torturing you :3 More lemoneyness this chapter so be prepaired. Insanity75 says "Hi.".**

* * *

**Cass' POV**

"What!" I jumped backwards, shoving away from him, and fell off the couch into my back a little bit away.

He got up in one smooth motion and then pinned himself above me again. "Or, perhaps not? **Disappointing.**"

"Jerk…" I mumbled. "Why do you always tease me?"

"Because we know **that you secretly love it.**" He grinned and then ground his hips into mine. "So, are you going to be a good girl and start taking your medicine. **We'll reward you if you do.**" He bit lightly at the pulse point on my neck.

"I'm not a dog. I don't do tricks for treats!"

"Oh no… You're much more important than a dog. **A lot more beautiful. **Smart. **Exciting. **Exotic. **Delicious.**" He drew his tongue all the way up my neck and to my mouth, claiming it.

I groaned into the kiss, but gave up my fighting and kissed him back.

He drew back. "Do you not love us anymore, Cass." There was a sad look in his eyes.

"W-what? Why would you say something like that? Don't be dumb."

He nuzzled his face into the side of my neck. "You didn't say that you loved us anymore. **You don't.**"

"Of course I love you." I growled at him and pulled him back, glaring into his face. "I told you not to be dumb."

He snaked his tongue out and licked my bottom lip in apology. "I love you."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, silly man."

He moved his head down and captured my lips, softly running his tongue over my bottom lip, politely asking for entrance. I parted my lips giving him what he wanted without struggling. His tongue snaked in and caressed every part of my mouth as his hands ran up and down my sides. I moaned softly at the affection and started to forgive him even faster.

He slid his hands under my shirt and began rubbing small circles as he made his way up to the bottom of my bra. He moved his mouth along my jaw, leaving soft, wet kisses. "W-we can't do this here…" I gasped out. "Someone will see."

"**That's all a part of the excitement.**" He reached behind me, unclasping my bra.

"No! Wrong kind of excitement!" I squeaked blushing. I quickly wrapped my arms around my chest feeling exposed already.

He chuckled. "Do you really think anyone's going to walk in after Konan just gave you… **birth control?**"

"Maybe… You're all nosey."

"I take offence to that," he pouted. "**Do you really think I'm going to make it back to the room before jumping you? **And what if Tobi is in the room and we don't notice?"

"You guys brought it upon yourselves when you were snooping outside the door. Maybe… if you give me a head start… and there are plenty of rooms in this place, at least one of them has to be empty."

"Um… yeah… about that… we use a lot of the rooms for storage which is also kinda why you two don't have one yet… **We keep a lot of junk around… **Kakuzu insists saying it may one day be useful…" He moved one of his hands under my bra and removed it under my shirt, throwing it across the room.

"What the? How the hell did you get that off? Damnit Zetsu we can't have sex in the living room!"

"Ninja. **And it's not a matter of being able to or not, just watch, we can.**" He began to tweak my nipples with his fingers.

"Noooo." I whined, I pouted and looked at him through watery eyes. I sniffled and whimpered helplessly. "I don't wanna."

"**Fine.**" He stood up suddenly and threw me over his shoulder tucking an arm under my knees.

"AH! What? Put me down!" I flailed my arms screaming. "I can walk just fine!"

"Give me a minute… **I'll put you down.**"

He carried me until we got to his room. He did a quick scan. "No Tobi." He then threw me down onto the bed. "**Now… where did we leave off?**"

"Ah, Damnit! Uh… you know where."

He paused, seeming to think a minute before he smirked. "**Nah… I need you to tell me.**"

"LIAR!" I glared upset again. "Don't play stupid with me."

"Well…" He licked up the side of my neck. "**What are you going to do about it?**"

I blushed. "Be upset… and, and… "I thought, "Make this really hard for you." I crossed my legs and arms tightly.

He growled and grabbed the restraints from the night before, then, one by one, he ripped my limbs away from my body and tied them to the bed. Then, he sat up to admire me while I was spread eagle in front of him.

I growled back and pushed my chakra into my right arm pulling it harshly from the bonds. "Now what!"

He growled again, slamming himself down on top of me, knocking the air out of my lungs. "**Now, someone is being a very bad girl… What are we going to do about that?**" He took his hands and pinned my right arm over with my left. "If you would quit being difficult **I would rock your world.**"

I paused. "But I'm mad at you…" I blushed darkly. "Bad boys get bad girls anyway." I squirmed nervously.

He bit down hard on the side of my neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough that it made me yell out. "**I don't want a bad girl.**" He then slowly drew his tongue around the spot that he had just bit and his free hand flew under my shirt to fondle my chest.

I forced back tears. "That hurt. Why'd you have to bite so hard?" I gasped and squirmed again.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized, kissing lightly on the spot repeatedly. "I didn't mean to bite that hard… I'm sorry…"

My anger died down a little. "Ok."

"I'm so sorry, beautiful…" He released my arm and it too joined its spot under my shirt. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you…"

I blushed. "Uh, I-I don't know… Could you untie me?… Please?"

He pulled back and untied my arm and both legs, throwing the restraints off to the side. "Anything else?" He asked before taking my bottom lip into his mouth, and drawing small circles with his fingers into my sides.

I shook my head slightly and blushed. I moved my arms down slightly and relaxed. He pulled back and pulled my shirt up over my head, throwing it at the restraints. He then moved his head and took my right nipple into my mouth and started massaging the other with his left hand.

I gasped slightly but a soft moan overpowered it and I arched slightly. "Feeling better yet?" He asked, the vibrations sending a shiver down my spine.

"Y-yeah. A lot better." My hands found their way into his shaggy green hair and I was surprised to find out that it was softer than mine. My fingers ran through his hair and trailed a little bit down the back of his neck.

Zetsu purred and moved his head further down, then, he slid both my pants and underwear off in one smooth motion. He then moved his face lower and blew air on my womanhood, causing a shiver to go up my spine and me to moan. He then slid his tongue between my folds and quickly found my clit, making small circles around it.

I arched my back and blushed slightly, biting my lip. Then, he dragged his teeth lightly against my clit and brought a hand to where his mouth was and entered me with a finger, slowly pumping in and out with it.

I moaned loudly letting go of my lip and dropped my hands from his hair to grip the covers of his bed tightly.

He added another finger, still keeping his pace slow. His tongue began making circles again, at the same pace as his fingers were going.

"Faster, Zetsu!" I growled and clenched my fists around the fabric.

"**But I don't want to hurt you.**" The vibrations sent pleasure through my body, and he added a third finger, not adjusting his pace.

I moaned loudly again. "But… Zetsuuuu, please faster. I need you to go faster."

"**I don't think you need it…**" he purred out. He then spread his fingers a little and pulled them all the way out, then pushed them back in and repeated.

"Damnit!" I growled and glared down at him. "Move faster! I do need it!"

He brought his head up, still continuing to move his fingers. "**No you don't.**" He was smirking. He then began to move back up my body, leaving trails of wet kisses from my waistline to my neck.

"Why the hell not?" I was blushing again and breathing irregularly. "Huh? Why don't I need it?"

"**Because you don't.**" To spite me it seemed, he began to move even slower. He drew his tongue up the side of my neck before kissing me fully on the mouth. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip.

I refused him entrance and turned my head to the side. "Why?" I was glaring again. _He's so unfair, not giving me anything I ask for._

He growled a little and pulled his fingers all the way out, bringing them up and licking them clean. "**Because you weren't behaving earlier.**"

"So now I'm the one being punished? You didn't behave today either." I mumbled glancing at him. I blushed darkly and wriggled my waist.

"**If you think I need punished… why don't you do it?**" He brought his hands up and began to massage my chest again. "**Hm?**"

I gasped, blushing darker. "Because, I-I umm, I don't know…"

He chuckled. "**You're so adorable.**" He began to nibble a little on my earlobe.

"Oh am I now?" I squirmed again and brought my hands up, messing with them.

"**Very.**" he purred moving his face to nuzzle it into the side of my neck.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to do this the most? Because I don't think this is a good place to stop."

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. "**And where do you think would be a good place to stop?**"

"… Uh… when we're both… satisfied?" I stared as he stripped.

"**Is my little Cass not satisfied with what I've done thus far?**" He smirked at my staring.

"No!" I pouted and my blush came back. I stuck my tongue out at him crossing my arms. "Of course not, you go too slow."

"**I'm offended.**" He sat back on my legs, arms crossed, looking away. "**And next time you stick that tongue out at me be prepared to loose it.**"

I laughed and sat up. "Is that so? Are you gonna bite it off?" I trailed a finger down his chest. "Because if you bit it off kissing would be a lot less fun."

He chuckled. "**I wouldn't bite it off, but I **_**would**_** forcibly remove it from your mouth.**" He pulled back away from my hand, still pouting.

I pouted back. "And how's that?" I dropped my hand in my lap dejectedly.

"**I would pry open your mouth, and claim it with my own until you apologized for your insubordination.**" He pushed me back down. "**And you didn't do all that much to show me that you weren't a dead corpse earlier except to tell me that I was going too slow, so why should I do what you say?**"

I paused and sighed. "Fine…" I pulled my legs out from under him and brought them up to my chest. I thought for a minute then pounced on him. "I don't know how to be dominant but I can be an interesting… person."

He chuckled again. "**I wasn't necessarily saying that you needed to dominate me, but ok, I'll go with it.**"

I blushed darkly. "What did you mean then?"

"**You have yet to ever strip me, or do a whole lot in response besides moan or arch your back.**"

"Fine!" I shoved him down onto his own bed and kissed him letting my hands roam down to his pants. My hands brushed lightly against the exposed skin of his lower stomach and I was suddenly confused with what to do next.

"**I'm waiting, Cass.**" He smirked.

I blushed darkly and squirmed slightly. Looking down I managed to get his pants undone and pushed them down as far as I could manage. I growled at his pants and pushed them the rest of the way down with my feet.

Suddenly, he flipped me back over so that he was on top. "**What do you want me to do to you, Cass?**" His hands found their way back to their spot on my chest, and he grinded his hips a little against mine.

"… uh…" I was blushing darkly again and started fidgeting, brushing my hips against his.

"**Do you want me to fuck you? Then beg.**" He bit lightly on the side of my neck and brushed his hips against mine. "**Beg.**"

"W-what?… um… I-I…" I took a large breath then shakily let it out to compose myself. "Please, Zetsu, please. Please fuck me, Zetsu, please."

He slowly pushed in and began the exact pace that his hands had let off doing. He claimed my lips with his and ran his tongue over my bottom lip.

I moaned loudly and parted my lips so he wouldn't be upset again. His tongue flew into my mouth, lightly running over my tongue, before he pulled back away.

I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please don't stop."

He crashed his lips back against mine and picked up his pace a little. His tongue slipped into my mouth and re-explored the places that he was beginning to learn very well.

I ran my tongue along his, moaning into his mouth. He flipped us again. "**Set whatever pace you want, and I'll match it.**"

"Huh?" I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat. I put my hands on either side of him and ground my hips onto his. Trying this a few more times I found a way that worked best and started moving faster.

He moaned and brought his hips up to meet mine, thrust for thrust, allowing him to go deeper into me. Then, he placed his hands on my hips and guided my hips.

I smiled at his moan and leaned down to kiss him. Slowly I started moving my hips faster. He moaned and sped up as well. After a while, he growled and flipped us over again and began slamming into me even faster than the pace I had set. He reached down with one of his hands and began to play with my clit.

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, screaming out a moan at the added speed. He spread my legs a little further apart allowing me to take him deeper. My legs went around his waist, giving him a better angle and allowing him to go even deeper. He moaned in response and slammed into me harder.

Heat started pooling and I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. My breathing became irregular and I was blushing even darker. He rolled my clit between his fingers, encouraging me to orgasm. My walls began to pulsate around him, and he continued on, pushing into me even harder than before.

I moaned loudly and started panting. " Ah! Zetsu, I'm gonna…"

"**Cum for me.**" He panted out.

I screamed and felt myself go over the edge. Pulling my face away from his chest I moved so I could kiss him. His lips slammed onto mine as he let out a moan and continued to pound into me, riding out my orgasm. Suddenly, his thrusts became inconsistent and hurried. He moaned again and his seed flew into me.

I moaned again and kissed him desperately. My nails gently scratched into his shoulders. He pounded in a few more times before collapsing on top of me. Exhausted I dropped my arm and legs, sprawling.

"I love you, Cass." Zetsu moaned, pulling out and laying beside me, exhausted as well.

"Mmmm, I love you too, Zetsu." I rolled onto my side and curled up next to him sleepily. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**We're back again... bwahahahaha! Ok... now that we all have that out of our system, please, you know the drill... You like our fast updates don't you? You want them to keep happening don't you? Yeah... You know what we want.**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

After several minutes Hidan was still looking sad and dejected. "Um… What's wrong?" I managed to ask, not too good around people that are sad.

"Nothin…" He muttered looking at some trees.

"Liar…" I mumbled, turning my head away, hiding my face behind my hair. He fidgeted awkwardly.

"Do you fucking like me?" He blurted.

"Do you think I would… um…" I blushed hard. "If I didn't like you?"

"W-well… no… but… Fuck, never mind…"

"What?" I asked, facing him, face still hidden behind my hair.

"It's nothing… I was just fucking wondering…" He glanced at me, noticing I was looking at him, and fidgeted more.

"What is it?" I asked, getting a sinking feeling that he didn't like me back.

"You didn't fucking seem to want to… well, hold my hand before… so I was just… "

"W-what? W-when did you want me to hold hands?" I blinked, not remembering any time that he had offered to.

He looked at me shocked. "After you got fucking dressed next to that damn ass pond. You didn't notice?"

"N-no…" I mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

"Oh…" By the tone in his voice I could just picture him being nervous as well.

"Y-yeah…" _God… how could I be so unobservant…? _

"Can I now?"

I blushed. "Y-yeah."

Hesitantly he moved over closer to me and gently grabbed my hand in his. He grinned stupidly and wove his fingers through mine. "Awesome."

I blushed harder. "Mmhm." I agreed, still feeling a little nervous.

We walked for a while like that, not talking. Trees moved passes us until we finally came across a dirt road.

"So… um…" I mumbled, not quite sure what to say, but the silence made me more nervous than conversation did.

"Uh what kind of shit did you do before you… uh, came here?"

"Um… I don't know… I watched TV…I attempted to draw, although I'm not nearly as good at is as Cass is… I hung out with Cass a lot since she was my only really close friend." I mumbled.

"That wench can draw? Then why the fuck didn't she end up with Dei-chan or the fucking puppet?"

"I don't really know… she had a soft spot for Zetsu back in our world… there were a lot of fan girls for Deidara and Sasori… and well… um… about everyone but Zetsu and Kisame, so she liked them more because she thought they deserved love too."

"Wow… that's actually pretty fucking badass. But isn't that shit pity affection?"

"I really don't know… but from what I can tell she really likes him now… I'm not that good at reading people though so…"

"Eh… who did you like the fucking most?"

"Uh…" I blushed. "I… I don't really know…"

"I see…" He glanced sideways at me. "What kind of shit did you enjoy?"

"Um… What do you mean?"

"Like… I enjoy fucking sacrificing and… relaxing, what about you?"

"Oh… um… I used to read a lot, play video games, I slept a lot… and I hung out with Cass… That's about it…"

"Video games?… Um what kind of books did you fucking read?"

"Video games are games where you do something using a controller, which is kinda like a remote, to accomplish a goal. I read mostly fantasy romance stuff… anything to really get away from the everyday life."

"Cool… Was your world boring? There's usually a lot of shit to do here… we're lucky if we even have a lot of free time. I tend to be on missions most of the time, the only fucking reason we're all being kept there for most of the fucking time is so that we can train you two."

"For the most part our world was pretty boring… It's mainly that we lived somewhere that was boring. The only thing that gets most people out of the house where we live is mostly school and work."

"Well, shit." We came to a bend in the road and Hidan quickly pulled us into the bushes. Right when we were hidden some Anbu came walking down the road in the opposite direction we had been walking.

I stopped breathing and closed my eyes, trying to relax and not make any noise that would get us caught.

After a while they were out of sight and Hidan pulled us out of the tree line. He quickly stripped off his cloak and hid it in the bushes.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now we walk into town and sacrifice the shit out of it… Actually you stay here…"

"Wait? What? No. I'm not a little kid." I pouted.

"Also, not that fucking strong."

"And how am I supposed to get any stronger if I'm left behind all of the time. Hands on experience and all that? I'm going with you."

He paused and stared at me for a second. "There will be children… Jashin doesn't have fucking mercy… everyone there will die. Do you really want to see that kind of shit?"

I paused and swallowed hard. "If I join, I'm going to have to face it sooner or later, will I not?"

"Not necessarily. You're still not fucking coming."

"Why not. Anyone else would let me. Aren't you supposed to have teams of two for a reason? What if Anbu find me while you're gone?"

"Because I said so Damnit! And no not anyone else would. Missions are teams of fucking two and if an Anbu sees you act natural. Easy."

"Hidan…" I whined.

"Damnit! Stay. End of fucking story." He disappeared before I could respond.

"Urg… This isn't fair." I began pacing.

"Ma'am, are you lost?" An older mans voice ask behind me. I turned to see who it was only to find myself looking at Jiraiya, The Pervy Sage. I choked on air and stared at him in annoyance.

"I'm fine… I'm just waiting for a friend to come back." I answered back, my voice a little sharp.

"Woah. Ok, ok. Was just making sure… We've had a lot of bad luck around here recently." He gave me the once over and smirked slightly. "But you look like you have nothing to worry about, you could probably hold your own."

"Thanks." I had to remind myself to stay calm seeing as I had just met him and it would seem weird that I dislike him on site.

"Why'd your friend leave you here anyway? Not the best place you leave such a young… lady, I suppose, on their own."

"He said that he had a little bit of business that he had to take care of and that my mind was too impressionable for me to go with him. That and he'll beat anyone that tries to touch me to death." _At least I hope that's what he would do._

He laughed loudly. "Man I didn't know my reputation had spread this far yet… though you don't look like you're from here. What village are you from?"

"Amegakure, the rain village." I said, hoping that he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Oh yeah? My pupil was there quite a while back… Naruto? Maybe you've heard of him."

"I can't really say that I have. I don't hear a whole lot that goes on though." _Damnit… I hope Hidan hurries it up. Either that, or Jiraiya leaves._

"Eh… maybe you were gone on a mission… Was popular gossip though."

"I tend not to listen to gossip much… It's just that: gossip. I prefer to see or hear things through my own ears and eyes."

"Makes sense… Well, I'm sorry, but it seems I'll be late for a meeting if I hang around here much longer. Have to go, have a nice day…"

"Thank you, you too." Once he was gone I decided that it would be a good idea to hide to not have to worry about many more visitors. I wanted to get a little revenge on Hidan too for leaving me, so I hid in a bush a little ways away from where he had left me.

More time must have passed than I thought, because not too long after I hid I saw Hidan walking up the path a ways away.

I stayed silent, careful enough to even watch my breathing. He was far enough away that I was sure breathing quietly would be fine.

"Shit! Bre? Come on! You can't still be mad can you?" He growled grabbing his cloak from where he left it. I could see that he was covered from head to toe in blood.

_You can't still be mad, can you? Hm… I wonder… You just left me here, treating me like a child. _

He sighed angrily and plopped down onto the ground. "I just killed a fucking village so Jashin wouldn't get fucking pissed for me liking you, and you run the hell away."

Him saying that made me feel a little bit bad for what I was doing, but I was still angry that he felt that he had to treat me like a kid. If I said I could handle it, I would handle it, weather I was ready to or not.

"I'm sorry… ok? I know I'm a shity guy to be around, Kakuzu says it enough. But I try…" He sighed.

_Urg…_ I stood up. "I like being around you, Kakuzu is just a douche a lot of the time. Please don't start acting all… neh…" I began walking over to him.

"I wasn't acting all… yeah… ok." He looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"So what now…? Back to the base?"

"Uh yeah… so anything happen while I was fucking gone?" Hidan slowly stood up.

"I talked to one of the Sannin… Other than that… no."

"Sannin? Please for the love of Jashin tell me it wasn't that fucked up snake… thing?"

"No, it wasn't him. It was the pervy one." I smirked.

"What! He didn't fucking do anything, did he? I'll fucking kill him!"

"No. He just talked, asking me if I was alright. Yada, yada… Blah, blah, blah…" I started walking in the direction that we had originally come from.

Hidan was grumbling and I kept hearing him cuss. We walked along in the low light of the evening for a very long time. Finally we stopped in a large clearing and Hidan stopped walking.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering why he had suddenly stopped.

"Soooo hungry… "He groaned landing on the ground. He grabbed the bag that held our clothes and I noticed happily that the one for the head was gone. Quickly he started pulling food out of the bag and laying it around him.

My stomach growled loudly. "I haven't eaten in almost two days… stupid ramen… not cooperating…" I sat down, now feeling a little lightheaded at the sound of food.

Hidan shoved some food at me and began eating his own. He watched me curiously as I looked each item over. Finally, not caring what it was, I opened the container and began to practically inhale the food, only pausing when I could feel myself begin to choke on something that I hadn't chewed well enough.

He ate his food quite similarly but he didn't pause at all. Guess you don't care if you choke if you can't die. I could feel my throat constrict around the un-chewed food and I swallowed repeatedly until the piece of food finally went down. Once it was out of my throat, I went back to eating, a little more careful.

He stopped randomly and pulled out a bottle of water downing half of it. Pausing he put his hand out seeing if I wanted it. I took the bottle and took a quick drink. "Thank you."

He nodded already back to his… "eating". I stopped, feeling if I ate any more, I would be sick. Hidan stared at my leftover food hungrily then looked up to me.

"Go ahead," I said pushing my leftovers at him.

He took it greedily and ate it equally as fast as his other food. When he was done he just sat there relaxing. I laughed at him and laid down on the ground, relaxing as well.

"So…" He muttered.

"So… um… yeah…" I closed my eyes, tired after the day that I had had.

"Yeah.." He yawned. "Come on…" He stood up and picked me up. "Back to base… then we fucking sleep."

"Ok…" I yawned, opening my eyes. "I can walk ya know?"

"But you were sleeping… fine." He set me down and hesitantly took my hand walking towards the base.

I smiled and leaned my head against his arm as we walked. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes."

He laughed softly and smiled back. "Yeah… whatever you say."


	17. Chapter 17

**You... humans... we seem to be lacking quite a few reviews here. *tut tut* We're so ashamed in you guysssss... What are we gonna do with you? Damnit, are we gonna have ta beat you all like our red-headed step slaves? KINKY! Yeah, that's right! Bondage baby! ;P**

* * *

**Cass's POV**

I mumbled, throwing my arm over my face, and tried rolling over onto my stomach only to be stuck where I was. Moving my arm I looked down to see that Zetsu's arm was still around me. I snickered at the arm and grinned.

Slowly I turned myself around to face him. Once I got around I looked up and I saw Zetsu's golden eyes staring at me bemused. It took a little while to process what I was seeing and when it finally registered I screamed loudly. He slammed his hand over my mouth.

"Sh… sh, sh, sh…" I whimpered uselessly at him.

I moved his hand slightly away and stared at him wide-eyed. "Hi." I whispered out.

"Morning." he responded, kissing me gently. "You ready for training today?"

"Who am I training with?"

"Me." I smiled widely and snuggled into his chest.

"Really? Well, how are we gonna train?"

"We're going to work on your tracking and hiding. You need to be able to blend in for several reasons, so it's important that you learn."

"Like epic hide-n-seek? That's awesome."

"Mmhm." He got up and gathered clothes so that he could go take a shower. "I'll see you in a bit ok?"

"Uh yeah… cool." I looked around the room to also find my clothes and spotted them over next to the door. "I need a shower too… where are the towels?" I looked up at him as I asked.

"In the bathroom. Lock the door, most people here don't knock." With that he walked into his joined bathroom. I got up and lazily walked over to my clothes pulling them on. It was when I went to put on my bra that I remembered it was in the living room.

Sighing I gave up on it and just put my shirt on. I opened the door looking both ways before walking down towards the living room. I kneeled next to our bag of clothes and rummaged through it for clothes. I pulled out two above stomach shirts, one skin tight and the other really baggy, and a pair of black cargo pants along with some fairly basic underwear.

Slowly I moved around the corner and into the bathroom. When I closed the door I turned and made sure it was locked before trying to find the towels. It took me longer to find the towels than I think it should take any person to find any normal household item. I found them on top of the cupboard in the far right corner right next to the corner of the walls. _Stupid men… they can't keep anything clean can they? Damn it's worse in here than it was in the kitchen._

Sighing I turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up. While I was waiting I came to realize that almost everything hurt. I wandered over to the mirror and opened it snooping. What I found inside made me smile. Konan had left us presents. We had razors and stuff to bathe and oddly enough it was all that was in there. I started blocking out the pain and discomfort so that I could bathe.

I grabbed a thing of shampoo and conditioner and a razor and set them next to the tub. Checking the water I found it scalding hot and I turned it down to just the right temperature. I stripped, leaving the clothes on the floor and jumped into the shower.

I sighed heavily and relaxed at the warm water. I scrubbed myself clean and shaved until I was satisfied with how I felt. I turned the shower off and stretched popping almost every joint in my body. Smiling I opened up the shower curtain and grabbed the towel I left out. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower turning, half expecting to see Zetsu sitting there.

When I noticed the room was empty I grinned again. _Man I think this is the first time I've been alone since Bre and I got here. Wow… shit. _I started drying off and noticed that I had love bites everywhere. I blushed and continued drying off. Once I thought I was dry enough I started getting dressed.

The clothes felt odd but fitting and I looked myself over in the small mirror as best as I could. They clung in places I didn't even think clothes could but yet they were still light enough that it breathed. Shrugging I pulled on the rest of my clothes and started towel drying my hair.

I finished a little while latter and stepped out of the bathroom. Looking around I realized I was still alone and sighed walking towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I saw Kisame. Ignoring him I began grabbing things for a bowl of cereal.

He whistled, and I winced. "Wow, Kid, that's a pretty big hicky on the side of your neck."

"Uh… yeah, I guess it is isn't it…" I grabbed my neck with my left hand, covering the bruise, and began putting my cereal together.

"Oh yeah, Kid. I haven't seen one that big since Pein and Konan started rocking the boat." He whistled again.

I blushed darkly and turned my face away so he couldn't see. "Oh yeah? I bet that was… interesting… to see."

"Interesting doesn't even cover it… At least they weren't as loud as you and Zetsu are. Jeeze. It's almost impossible to sleep through that."

I almost dropped the milk and turned on him viciously. "What!" I growled and controlled my temper enough not to hit him. "What kind of lazy ninja are you if you're sleeping at that time of day?"

"Well… I wasn't talking about the first time you guys did it, although it was pretty loud then too… Maybe now that you guys have made out like rabbits, maybe you can go back to training."

"You're an ass. And just for your information I'm training after I eat." I smiled slightly and stuck my tongue out at him. Turning back around I finished making my breakfast and put the milk away before I almost threw it at Kisame's head again.

"Good. You're doing something productive, Kid. Wait, you already were." I gaped at him stupidly. I blinked a few times before I could gather myself.

"I-I… Um, you see we…" I blushed darkly and messed with my hands. "Uhhh…"

He chuckled. "Wow, Kid." He stood up. "Wellllll… I have stuff to do before loudmouth and his bitch get back and make everything difficult, so see ya."

"Bre is not any mans Bitch!" I growled angrily glaring at him all shyness gone. "Don't insult her near me… ever. Do you understand me, Kisame!"

"Jeeze, Kid, I'm just joking… I know that you care about her too much to actually mean something like that… I was just saying that he's kinda made her that to him…" He said, stopping in the door way to look at me. I softened my glare and looked away staring off into space. I unfocused my eyes not wanting to see anything.

"You okay, Kid?"

I looked up at him sadly and sighed. "Yeah… I'm cool… just thinking, about a lot of things." And for the first time since I got there I did think, about everything… my family, our other friends, and my home. And before I could stop it tears were rolling down my cheeks. I refused to sob but I couldn't stop the tears.

"Um… I'll be right back…" He left and came back soon with Zetsu.

"What's wrong, Cass? **What did you do, Kisame?**" He had a very concerned look on his face and ran up to me, hugging me.

"Yo, I did nothing." He said, holding his hands up.

"He… he didn't… I-I I'm sorry… I" I sobbed and buried my face into his chest wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Sh… You did nothing wrong. **Why are you upset, Cass? **Did we do something wrong?" He began petting my hair and rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

"You didn't do anything either." I took a shaky breath and pulled away a little. "I won't see anyone anymore… what about my parents? They're probably so worried about me… And my home… everything… I-I" I pushed back more tears.

"Sh… It's going to be ok… Think positive. **Sh… We'll make everything ok. You belong here. **We love you. Almost everyone here does… We'll be your new family, **if you'll let us be.**"

"I-I'd like that… a lot. They do? I-I…" I started crying again and I brought my arms up to wipe them away.

"Yes." He brought one of his hands up and bushed my tears away for me. "**Now, no more crying, ok?**"

"No promises, k?" I smiled up at him a little sadly and touched his hand softly with mine.

"No, **promise me.**" He grasped my chin in his hand, staring deeply into my eyes.

I blushed darkly. "I don't know if I can… what if some day it becomes a lie?"

"**Come talk to me. **I'll help. Just let me know before things become this bad again, ok?"

"But… I'll try my best." I was still staring into his eyes blushing.

"Good." He moved his face down and kissed me lightly. "Now, hurry up and eat so we can start training.

"Uh… yeah… um." I looked around kinda dizzy and wobbled a little. "Food…"

He chuckled. "I'll meet you outside." And he left to let me eat.

"Ok…" By the time I finally found my cereal, which was right next to me, I was still blushing. I shoveled the food into my mouth starving from all of the… "work" … I've been doing lately.

Once I headed outside, I didn't see Zetsu. Then, his voice sounded throughout the surroundings. "**See if you can find me.**" I stared aimlessly at the tree line and cussed.

My only chance of finding him would be if I could track him like a hunter did an animal, but knowing him he probably used the trees to move for the most part. I reached the tree line and started making my way around the edge looking for fresh footprints. Of course… there were none. It didn't help that I was pretty sure it never rained here.

And just as fate would have it… it started raining. And not like that wimpy rain, it was pouring. I cursed at the sky and decided to just wing it. Winging things was my fallback plan and usually it worked out great for me. But today not so much.

It felt like I had been out there for hours and I still hadn't had any progress. There were no foot prints, especially not now. I couldn't track him by his chakra signature either and I was getting pissed. My feet hurt and I felt like giving up.

_What would Zetsu do if I gave up? Would he be upset with me? Yeah… probably. _I sighed and just kept going. _Damnit! I have no idea what I'm doing. Couldn't he have taught me what to do before this? _I was cold and soaking wet and I was pretty sure I was lost.

He jumped down from the trees, chuckling. "**Not even close. **Wanna try again?"

"I don't even know what I'm doing…" I ducked my head embarrassed.

"Just look in spots that you think are good hiding spots. I don't move once I've hidden so it's just a matter of you looking in the right place."

"But this place is huge. And you're all sneaky like and such." He chuckled and disappeared into the ground. "DAMNIT!" I kicked the mud and slouched angrily. "So unfair. UGH!" _Good hiding spots… we're in a god damn forest. _

I tried climbing the tree closest to me, but I fell a quarter of the way up and whined. Before I could think of any more stupid ideas I started moving again. All the trees looked to same to me, big and dumb and lacking low branches. After a while I simply went to the task of finding the base again, because I was lost as hell.

_Hm… what direction did I come from? _I stopped walking when I came upon a road. "Oh, interesting. A road." My voice was laced with sarcasm and I stepped onto the road heading down it.

I was walking for a while before I saw figures coming up the path towards me. Of course seeing as it was me I didn't worry that it might be an anbu or something, and I kept walking. Eventually, upon getting closer, I realized that it was Hidan and Bre.

My face brightened up and I ran up to Bre happily. "Ah, Bre, you're back." I looked at Hidan hesitantly and smiled slightly. "Yo, Yankee."

"Hey, Cass…" Bre sounded tired and her voice died at the end.

"Long day?" I raised one eyebrow and smirked, chuckling.

"Oh you have no fucking idea… actually I take that back, looks like you do have a fucking idea." He pointed at my shoulder grinning stupidly. I covered up my shoulder with my hand. I could tell I was blushing and I turned away from him so he couldn't tell also.

"Caaaaasssssss… I'm sooooo ashamed of you…" Bre moaned out.

"Hey I'm not the only one who's been having a good time." I glared at her. "From what he said it must have been exciting." I gestured at Hidan.

"At least I don't flaunt it… unlike your shoulder. . ."

"Well at least I didn't take all the decent clothes, everything else looks like things even a Vegas prostitute wouldn't wear. That fucking store only had ugly and whore."

"Wellllllll… You bought whore so you can't complain…" I could see her eyes close and her leaning forward a little before snapping back up.

"I don't do ugly… and looks like Hidan doesn't either. I don't think he ever wears a shirt…" I sighed and stared at her. "Go to the base and sleep for once."

"I was going there… maybe I should train first though… Hidan wouldn't let me."

"Well I wonder why… Go to fucking bed! Train when you wake up… And then you'll even be on a night schedule."

"I'm fine… I don't need to sleep yet…"

"Bull shit!" Hidan and I yelled at her in unison.

"You're going to fucking bed." He growled and tugged her along the road.

"Urg… I'm fiiiiine… I've missed how many days of training now…?" I could tell that she was trying to pull back, but she was too tired to even slow him down.

"Bye!" I waved and looked around the woods forgetting where I was, yet again. "Shit…"

Zetsu appeared in front of me once again. "Forget what you were doing?" He asked.

"N-no!" I blushed and looked away. "What time is it?"

"**You still have a looooong time.** Let's try again." He disappeared again.

"No, what? Zetsu! FUCK!" I whimpered and walked back into the woods, just walking. It was one of the most boring things I'd ever done here. After a while I started looking for other things like moss and flowers. I just gave up.

"I'm so disappointed in you Cass… **You're not even trying.**" Zetsu was leaning up against a tree beside me.

I jumped and growled instinctively. "Damnit… what the hell did you expect me to do? I don't even know where I am, how am I going to find you? This sucks." Without even realizing it I had moved into a defensive posture and I relaxed out of it pouting.

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Calm down, Cass. **Maybe we should have you try hiding and have me find you.** Just look for a hiding spot where you can see from, but keeps you well hidden."

"Fine… but you'll win and I know it." I leaned back on him, sighed, and turned to look at him. "You know you'll win too."

"**Yeah… **But you need to practice. **Just because I'll win doesn't mean someone else will.**" He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Mmm, alright… I guess."

"Mmkay… **Go hide.**" He let go of me.

Sighing I walked away and kept walking until I came to a small clearing with a LOT of dead trees. Looking around I found a small cave like hole under a pile of trees. I slipped between the trees and scurried into the hole, hiding in the back of it so I couldn't even see the entrance. There was mud everywhere.

"Caaaaaass…" I could hear Zetsu walk by my hiding spot. I held my breath and waited for him to find me. "**Found you.**" He said, sticking his head into my hiding spot.

"Figures…" I pouted and started scurrying out. A spider crawled near my hand and I nearly had a heart attack.

"**You scuffed the ground when you got in.**" He pointed at the entrance.

"The ground scuffed me." I grabbed onto the closest tree and pulled myself up out of the hole.

"Do you want to try again?"

"Why the hell not?" My knee had a scrap on it and my cheek felt scrapped as well. "What's the worst that could happen? You find me?"

"I might not… **Go on, try again.**" He chuckled. "And try not to hurt yourself ok?"

"I didn't try to hurt myself." I scampered off into the woods and when I was far enough away I started running at a dead run. I saw a tree with lower branches and I turned running up the side until I could grab onto a branch and hoist myself up. Once I got up I started running from branch to branch, keeping to the thick branches only.

I watched the ground and stopped when I saw a hollow tree. It's much harder to get down a tree than it is to get up one, especially if you're horrified of falling on your neck. I shimmied down the tree and made sure there weren't any marks as I hid inside it.

"Hello. **You took too long to hide.**"

"Ah Damnit! What the hell?" I flailed and hit my head on the inside of the tree.

He pulled me out of the tree and placed his hand where I had hit it. "Careful! **Didn't I tell you not to hurt yourself?**"

"I didn't do it on purpose. Ow…" I winced, trying to glare at him.

"Sorry…" He poked and prodded the spot where I had hit myself. "You already have a bump on your head."

"Really? T-that sucks." I messed with my hands and flinched at the little sparks of pain.

"Ok, **we're done.**" He grabbed my hand and started leading me back to where I assumed base was.

"Uh yeah… sure…" Heat rose to my face when I looked at our hands and I smiled.

"You did pretty good today."

"T-thank you."

* * *

***cracks whip* You should review. One way or another, whether you like this or not, we can use this whip to make you NEED to review. Gots lots of knowledge in our dirty wittle minds. ;3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo peoples! ^-^ We have more credit to give out! Our ULTIMATE winner, current best fan, *drumroll of epicness* Kakashi Forever! WOOOOOTTTTTT *Insanity75 gives over THE LIE, aka Cake.* And a new story favoritor, xXSadistic BitchXx *gives MnM cookie.* Yay! ^-^ Please more reviews, because as my Zelda game tells me, "Who doesn't like getting presents?"!**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

Hidan kept dragging me along as Cass waved goodbye. "I should probably train… I haven't done anything in…" I paused to think, my thoughts not working the best. "Forever."

"Oh shiittt… two whole dayssss. DAMNNNNN."

"I've been here for…" I paused to think again. "I don't know… and I've only trained twice… My arm's partial proof of the first…"

"I haven't trained in… fuck almost two months. Your progress is, well, exceptional…"

"You're already S-ranked." I attempted to glare. "I'm not even gennin…"

"Oh yeah cause we have fucking ranks out here. Just shut the hell up… You're going to fucking bed when we get back!"

"I can't shower… or even change into clothes that aren't soaked…"

"That's all you get to do. Nothing else."

"But Hidaaaaaan…" I fake sniffled, hoping that I would win.

"Do you think that shit is gonna work on me? Really? I kill people for a living, they're always crying."

"Fine… proof that you hate me just as much as you do them." I was stretching it a little bit, but I was tired and not getting my way.

"Get over yourself! Shit! I'm tired too so damn!"

"Urg…"

"Sissy…"

I tried to yank my arm away. I do not like being called a sissy, a child, or anything else that has to do with that. "No."

"Fine!" He dropped my hand pouting.

"If it didn't work on you, it's not working on me." I turned away and began dragging myself back in the direction of Cass.

"So. And she won't be there ya know… She was "training"."

"I don't care. Maybe I'll train by myself. Since you won't let me train with… people."

"You can train later! Don't be a fucking pain in the ass!"

"But it sounds like so much fun," I replied sarcastically.

"Fine! Fuck this then." He jumped up into the trees and disappeared.

"Urg…" I looked up at a nearby tree. There were no branches until very high up and I remembered what Itachi was having me train. "Chakra control…" I sighed and tried to climb the tree. Because I was half asleep, I didn't realize how high I was getting, but once I was getting pretty close to branches, I happened to look down and eeped. The temporary distraction caused me to fall.

Hidan's hand grabbed my arm and hoisted me onto a branch next to him. "Any more stupid ideas there? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

This high up I could feel my hand sweating and I began shaking, my eyes screwed shut. I could hardly hear him over my brain telling me that I was going to fall. "Get me down… Get me down… Please…" I whimpered.

"Are you going to go to fucking bed when we get home?"

"Yes! Just please…" I could feel a knot tying my throat.

He sighed, "Fine…" One arm wrapped around my waist and the other went under my knees and he jumped off the tree. I could feel my heart jump into my throat, and I couldn't say anything, I was just there shaking. "Well I doubt you'll be fucking walking…"

"I…I'm sorry…" I mumbled, my eyes still screwed shut, still freaked out from nearly falling from very high up.

"It's fine."

My hands had at some point made their way to his cloak, and I had it gripped tightly in my hands. I buried my face in his chest, finally able to move a little bit. I could still hear myself whimpering and tried to stop.

"You're fine. We're on the ground ok… just calm down 'k."

"I…'m… fine… H… how much longer until we're at the base?" I was hoping that I might be able to compose myself a little bit before we walked into a base full of scary S-ranked ninjas that were most likely sizing me up.

"We're outside." _Damnit. _"Wanna go in through a window?"

"Yes… please…" And we did too. He found his window and peered in, making sure Kakuzu wasn't there, and somehow got us inside. He sat me down on his bed, and I sat there, embarrassed that I had acted that much like a child in front of him. "Th-thanks." I felt cold now that I wasn't snuggled up against Hidan.

"You should change out of those clothes… I'll go fucking get them…"

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around my legs as I waited. _I hope that I don't get the covers all wet…_

The rain was still coming down outside and it wasn't until it wasn't as loud that I noticed someone had been taking a shower. _Oh, God…_ I shut my eyes tight and hoped that Kakuzu wouldn't come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. _Please let someone here have sense enough not to come out of a bathroom without clothes… Please…_

"Hidan! Did you sell that damn head?" Kakuzu yelled through the door.

"Not Hidan!" I yelled back.

"What the fuck are you doing in our room?"

"N-nothing! I don't know!"

"Fine, whatever!"

_Please let Hidan hurry up… God… I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep now… too much adrenaline…_ "O-okay!"

The door creaked open a little and Kisame peered in hesitantly. "Oh, sup? Cass left a while ago… But uh… I figured I'd ask but… are you doing ok?"

"Hu? What? Yeah, I know she left… and again…. What?" I opened my eyes, blinking, confused.

"How are you doing? Itachi also wanted to know if you wanted to talk later…"

"Uh… Ok." I blinked. "This is, um, kinda sudden."

"Yeah… I know… for you… But well just try and talk to Itachi later… I should probably go before one of the Zombie Brothers kill me."

"Would ya shut the fuck up, Fishstix?" Kakuzu screamed from the bathroom.

"I would but talking is the only fun thing to do around this hell hole you damn greedy bastard!"

_Would Hidan please hurry back… I'm getting kinda uncomfortable… _

"I'm the reason we have fucking money!"

"HAHA! Yeah whatever! By Bre." And with that he left.

"See ya…" _How much time does it take to get clothes… and is Kakuzu part female? He's been in there forever._

Kakuzu came out of the bathroom fully dress, minus the mask, and a towel around his neck. He had surprisingly long hair… Not as long as mine but long. It was strange seeing him without his mask.

"Where's that fuckhead?" He moved towards his desk and sat in his chair.

"In the fucking doorway Miser."

"Um… hi." I waved from my spot on the bed.

"Hello." Hidan walked over and tossed my clothes over to me.

"Thank you. Um… Is it safe for me to go into the bathroom?" I asked, standing up.

"Excuse me? Do I look like I would spend my time or money to booby-trap the damn place? No one, except maybe Hidan, is going to walk in on you."

"I didn't know if there were a ton of bloody weapons left over from rituals or not. I have bad luck, I don't want to trip over nothing and impale myself on a giant stabby thing."

"Stabby thing? Wowwww greatttt explanation." Hidan laughed.

"Shut up…" I walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and found it surprisingly clean. I found what looked like a clean towel, at least it was folded, and stripped. I turned on the water adjusting the heat until it was two degrees above scorching, and got in. The water burned at first, but it felt nice to get all of the grime off.

Once I was done showering, I got out and became immediately cold. Looking into the mirror wasn't an option because the room was foggy, let alone the mirror. I dressed and towel dried my hair before realizing that I didn't have a brush. "Ah well…" I mumbled to myself and walked out of the room, dirty clothes and towel in hand.

"Did you waste all of the hot water?" Kakuzu complained from his desk.

"No! I used it." Hidan let out a howling laugh from his bed at my comment.

"God now we have a house full of damn smart asses… I'll be in my office… don't tell your friend where I am…"

I saluted him. "Aye aye." I watched as he left the room. "Where should I put this?" I asked Hidan, suddenly really, really tired.

"Floor? That's where I put things." He gestured around his bed with one arm.

"Eh." I threw my things down and plopped and sprawled myself onto his bed.

"Hey!"

"Ehhhh…" I moaned, sprawling out more. He sighed and rolled onto his side, moving my arm. I moved my arm back in defiance. Then I rolled over onto my stomach, taking up ninety percent of Hidan's bed, and fifty percent of Hidan.

"Damn you're more smothering than Kakuzu when I owe him money."

"Eh… You like it though." I closed my eyes, prepared to sleep like this.

"… So."

I giggled, a little insane like, until it turned into full blown laughter. I didn't even know what I was laughing about at this point, but apparently it was funny.

"Ok, crazy, time for sleep." He rolled over on top of me. "No more crazy ass laughing."

Finally, I caught my breath. "Why noooooooot?" I whined. "And you're squishing me." Squishing sounded weird. The "quish" was accented.

"Cause I said so. And am I?" He wriggled on me evilly. "What about now?"

"Don't start anything you don't plan on finishing." I grinned evilly.

"W-what? Wowwwww… perverted aren't we?"

I giggled again. "Maaaaaaaybe."

"HA! Maybe later than?"

"But you can't just start something with no intent to finish it." I whined.. I attempted to roll over while under him.

"Oh yes I fucking can. I'm tired, you need sleep, and you're nuts."

"Psh… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liars go to hell." He rolled off me and turned into his wall.

"Hidan!" I whined, throwing my self at him. "You're so mean!"

"No sex!"

I pouted and rolled myself off of the bed, landing with an oomph as I knocked the wind out of me.

"You don't have to fucking sleep on the floor."

"But you're being a meany face." I moaned once I got some breath back.

"Then sleep on the floor…"

"Psh… I'm not sleeping on the floor…" I tried to get up, but felt a little dizzy and shook before falling onto the edge of Hidan's bed. "Aaaaahhhh…"

He quickly rolled over and stared at me lazily for a second. "Finnnnneeeee." His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto the bed. "But still no sex… not tonight."

"Okay…" I closed my eyes and laid my arm down over his.

"Goodnight."

"Gdnght…" I mumbled already half asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW! Hit the damn button!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo! ^-^ How's life? Tell us, ya know, in a review. ;D I'm lazy today so see you next chapter.**

* * *

**Cass' POV**

My feet squished into the earth as we made our way back. It was still raining and I was freezing. The forest around us looked all the same to me, but Zetsu seemed to know where we were going.

"Ummm… I haven't seen you with your… plant thing?…" _Awkward silences suck._

"Oh. Yeah… I haven't worn it in a while have I? **Are you cold?**"

"Mmmm, no… Uh yeah, a little." _Can't have pride around this guy can I? _He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and drew me in a little closer.

"Does that help at all?"

I blushed lightly. "Y-yeah."

"That's good." I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah, it is… ummm… What do you do in your free time?"

"**You mean besides training random people that come out of nowhere and spying for the organization? **Not really anything."

"Aw I'm random?" I teased, "Nothing? Doesn't that get boring?"

"You're the best kind of random that there is. Spontaneous and perfect. **I can't really get bored because we don't really have a whole lot of down time.**"

My blush came back. "We've seemed to have quite a lot of down time recently…"

"That's because the leader has called everyone in to train the two of you. **If you go with what I do in my downtime recently… Well… You would know all about what that is wouldn't you?**"

"Wow… he really seems to be taking responsibility for us doesn't he? And I uh…" I blushed darker and looked down watching my feet.

"You're so cute. **He wants to make sure that he utilizes his resources. I'm surprised he hasn't asked us all how you two have been doing lately.**"

"Am I?" I giggled, snuggling into his side a little. "Makes sense… I'd do the same. Hm that's weird, perhaps he has other things on this mind…"

"Maybe. **I don't know.**" He stopped outside the entrance of the base. "We're back."

"Alright." I stared at the door. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing." He opened the door and we both walked through.

"Ok…" I walked us over to the living room and rifled through the bag of clothes. I found mid-thigh length shorts and a baggy t-shirt and clean underwear. It wasn't too hard to find them… we were already almost out of clean clothes.

"Taking another shower? **Kakuzu is going to throw a fit.**"

"No, just changing. The rain was a good enough shower."

"Ok."

I smirked at him. "I'm not changing in the living room Zetsu."

"Mmkay." He sat down on the couch, lounging.

"Lazy. And change your clothes if you're going to lie there… I enjoy having a dry place to sleep." I laughed and moved towards the bathroom.

"**Nah, I think I'm just going to lie here.**" He said chuckling as I left the room. When I reached to bathroom I knocked loudly and waited.

No answer. I knocked again. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly. Again, no response, so I opened the door to find the bathroom empty minus all of the blood that covered the bathroom floor.

A scream ripped through my throat and I heard several doors slam open. I scrambled backwards falling on my back still staring at the bathroom.

"You ok, Cass?" Zetsu asked, the first one on the scene.

"Yo, Kid, what's up?" Kisame asked, concerned.

"Do I look ok to you two?" I fought back tears.

"Damnit, Hussy! Do you always scream when people are trying to get some sleep?" Deidara walked into the hallway, his hair a mess.

Kakuzu walked over. "You can clean that up."

"Screw you Miser! I'm not going near that, let alone cleaning it! It's not my blood so it's not my problem!" I growled at him viciously.

"It's your bathroom. I'm not wasting my time nor money to clean that, and I doubt anyone else here would want to clean that."

"**Quit being an ass Kakuzu.**"

"I'm being an ass? She's the one that's trying to join the organization, but has a fear of blood."

"There are plenty of ways to kill someone without shedding blood." I buried my face in my knees fighting nausea.

"And how are you going to fucking do when you need to watch your boyfriend eat. I hear that he isn't exactly the cleanest eater?"

"**She wouldn't necessarily ever need to see that.**"

"You are bein a bit of an ass, Kakuzu." Kisame said, kneeling down next to me like Zetsu.

"Holy shit that's a lot of blood." Deidara said finally reaching us. "What's with her? You ok?"

"No." I groaned into my knees. "I'll clean it later."

"I can get it later." Zetsu offered.

"You keep babying her and she's not going to make it." Kakuzu stated, angrily.

"He's right, and I don't feel like leaving. Dead or otherwise. And it is my bathroom, I should keep it clean." I looked up at Kakuzu with dead cold eyes. "Happy?"

"Whatever," he said, walking away.

"Damn, Kid, what did you do to piss him off?"

"I don't know… Maybe I'm too much like Hidan for his tastes." I stood up slowly and looked at the bathroom again. "Where's the cleaning supplies?"

"I can get it later, Cass. Maybe you should just go relax for a while." Deidara was walking away, probably back to bed.

"No!" I looked at them upset. "Kakuzu is right! How will I ever make it in this place if I freak out over a little blood? How will I ever learn to use a sword?"

"The kid does have a point."

"Are you sure?" Zetsu asked, still concerned.

"Of course… I finally get to meet all of you and then I'm forced to leave because I'm a scared little girl, where's the fun in that?" I gave him a hesitant smile. "Plus this isn't the first phobia I've been forced to get over."

"Ok… The cleaning supplies are in the closet." He pointed at the closet a little bit down the hall.

"Well… goodnight, Kid." Kisame got up and began to walk back to his room.

"Night." _I should have remembered that… eh well Hidan was kinda distracting…_ I walked to the closed and pulled out everything I'd need. Cleaning was one of the things I was good at, and I went to work quickly.

At first it sucked. I had to stop several times to keep from throwing up, but after a while I got used to it and simply cleaned. The entire time Zetsu was watching, probably to make sure I was ok.

"I'm fine you know… You can go and relax on the couch, ok…"

"**I'm fine here.**"

"Fine, whatever floats your boat…" I was almost done now and was glad to see that the floor was the only part that was bloody. Maybe I could get some sleep soon. "Do you think he did it? To test me? Or… someone else?"

"**I don't necessarily know.** I can ask."

"That's probably a bad idea… knowing Kakuzu he'll just make it another excuse to get upset with me."

"Maybe. Well… you're about done which is good… And you haven't gotten sick yet, so that's improvement."

"Yeah. It's a huge improvement." My stomach growled angrily at me. "I'm hungry…"

"We can get something to eat. **Want some ramen?**"

"I think that's all we own actually. Uh yeah sure, it's fine." I rung out the rag I was using.

"Ok, you wash up, I'll go change and fix something for you to eat."

"Alright." I stepped back a little to examine the floor. It was tinted pink and I sighed. I turned on the sink ringing out my rag and filled it with clean water. Once it was full I began wiping off the pink. I stepped back again and admired my work. "Ha, take that!"

I emptied the sink and washed off my arms and face, happy with victory. I changed into the clothes that I was going to change into, and then I made my way to the kitchen.

"Here you go." Zetsu sat the bowl down, strait from the microwave, at a seat at the island.

"Thank you." I grinned at him and sat down. "You should eat soon too you know."

He handed me a pair of chopsticks. "**I'll take care of it tonight while you're asleep.**" He sat down beside me.

"M'kay." I mumbled around a mouth full of ramen. I shoveled down the food greedily.

"I'm glad I didn't put that in there any longer than what I did… **You would have already scorched the back of your throat.**" He chuckled.

"Mnnn?" I was still piling in the ramen. I stopped for a second to wipe off my face.

"You never cease to amuse me. **Do you even chew?**"

I thought about it for a second. "Not pasta." Laughing, I grinned at him.

"I can see that. **Well… It's time for all of those that are in training to go to sleep. **You can go ahead and sleep in my room… People won't bug you there."

"I'm not all that tired right now." I went back to eating. Damn I was almost out of ramen… I don't like broth.

"Well you want me to be able to eat don't you?"

I paused again slurping up a noodle. "Well of course."

"**Then you need to sleep.**"

"… Fine." I crinkled my nose at the broth in my bowl.

"What are you still hungry?"

"No, I don't usually drink broth. It's gross."

"Ok."

"What do I do with it?"

"Stick it in the sink."

"I'll just clean it… incase Kakuzu-san comes snooping." I got up and went to the sink. When I reached it I noticed it was full of dirty dishes. My jaw dropped and I turned towards him. "Do you guys ever clean here?"

"Not really… or about once a month."

"Ew! That's disgusting!"

"Well nobody is usually here soooo…"

"Still gross." I pulled out all the dished and cleaned the sink before filling it with warmish water. Sighing I poured soap in the sink and grabbed some bowls, rinsing them in the other sink before plunging them in the soapy water. "Do you guys have a sponge or something?"

"I can get you a dish cloth."

"Fine by me." I rinsed off the other dishes and set them aside for now. He came over handing me a rag and then sat back down as I went back to cleaning again. I stacked the dishes so they'd air dry as I finished them. "I feel like a damn maid."

"I've gotta go eat before someone finds Hidan's… yeah…" Zetsu muttered behind me.

"Yeah good idea… be safe ok…" I blushed into the water scrubbing a dish vigorously.

"Ok, I will be." He responded before walking over and kissing me on the cheek. "**Make sure you go to bed.**"

"I-I will." I was blushing darker now. Shit I never blushed this much before getting here. "I love you." I kissed his cheek back.

"Love you too." I watched him morph into the floor and disappear.

I turned back to the dishes and finished them quickly. Once I was done I wiped down the counter getting off the little pools of water. Looking around I resisted the urge to clean everything else. _Stupid OCD._

The hallway was quiet as I made my way back to Zetsu's room. I knocked on the door before entering. Don't want to make anyone else super pissed at me. When I walked in no one was there so I just crawled under the covers on Zetsu's bed. I snuggled into his pillow and fell asleep quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there! Itachi may seem... different... in this chapter, you have been warned. Well... Hi. We want to be happy. You know what will make us happy? A review. Tell us what you like, what you don't. GIVE US SOMETHINIG TO WORK WITH! Cass will attack you all with that wip she mentioned earlier.**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

I woke up feeling more rested than I had in a while. Then I noticed Hidan's arm still wrapped around my waist, and his face had at some point worked its way to nuzzling itself into my neck. I blushed hard and tried not to move so that I wouldn't wake him up. _How am I going to get up without waking him?_

I tried moving very slowly and carefully. The minute I thought that I might have about gotten away, his grip on my waist tightened. He let out a snore. _This is the first time that I haven't had to be woken up… and now I'm stuck._

I slowly went back to working out of his grip. I got up to where I could turn and sit on the pillow and I slowly slipped one leg out at a time. Once I was free, I slipped into the bathroom and noticed how trashed my hair looked. "Urg…" Once I was done in the bathroom, I walked back into the bedroom and noticed that Hidan was sitting up, still looking tired, but awake.

"Nice.. If you want maybe Kakuzu can give you tips on your hair.."

I winced. "I didn't think it was that bad… This is the longest my hair's ever been, so…"

"So cut it." He ruffled his own hair yawning.

"Eh… I don't really know if I want to… It's cool, and I don't think I could ever get it this long again even if I wanted to… I don't even know what it would look like shorter and this color… Do you think I should cut it?"

"Well that's your option. Why not just braid it again then… I could fucking help."

"How am I going to even untangle this? I shouldn't have gone to sleep without combing it… I'm an idiot…" I attempted to put my hair in front of my face, but it was too tangled.

"I can help." Hidan said again.

"Thanks…" I waked over to the bed and sat down. "I had the weirdest dream…"

"Oh really? And what was it about then?… Do you have a brush?"

"No, I don't. Well… first it was us, and I was acting really strange… Then it was me talking to a fish about needing to go to the wolf in order to kill the murderous raving psychopath that was attempting to kill me the week before."

"… Ok…" He coughed and stood up walking to the bathroom to grab a brush and a hair tie. He sat behind me and began at the bottom to work out the tangles. I winced a couple of times, but he was being a lot gentler than Cass would have been.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Then a thought hit me. _What if I actually did the things I thought I dreamt about… Oh crap! _"Hey, Hidan, what did I do before going to sleep last night?"

"Hn? Uh well we talked and shit and you took up over half my bed… why?"

_Oh, God… _"Is that it? What did we talk about?" _Please let that have been a dream… If it wasn't… oh no… oh no… _

"I don't recall." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he quickly worked up my hair combing it.

_Oh… no… _"Where was it that you said liars go?" I asked, my voice sounded like I was in pain.

"A magical place called Hell. One of which I'll pray to Jashin not to go to."

I swallowed around the knot in my throat. "What did I do…?" I tilted my head down in shame of what it was I probably did while half asleep.

"Flirted, that's all."

"How… um… much flirting… was there…?"

"Damn why's it matter so much. I didn't mind… it was nice." Hidan was almost done combing my hair now.

"Incase you haven't noticed… I'm a little shy and self conscious a lot of the time…" I sighed, blushing deeply.

"Well then what's the point of bringing it up and fucking making me remember it then?"

"I… um… I don't know…" _Maybe it's because I thought it was all some sick dream that my subconscious made up._

"Then shush and sit still."

"Ok, bossy." I sat still, waiting patiently as he began to braid my hair. His fingers worked quickly and it was almost no time before he was wrapping the hair tie around the end of my braid. "Thanks, you're really good at that."

"Uh yeah… ninja skill of the effeminate kind… we usually only braid rope though."

"So, what's on the agenda for the day?"

"You said you wanted to train… and I was thinking thievery would be a nice thing to train… so I asked Kakuzu if he would train you today, he said as long as he gets paid."

"Aren't you supposed to be against thievery… Isn't that against most religious practices and everything?"

"I'm not going to be stealing, you and Kakuzu will be. And fuck other religions, isn't murder frowned upon?"

"True… Also, I'll probably need to be reminded later, but I need to talk to Itachi sometime today."

"Why not go now? I don't think the fucker ever sleeps."

"I did not think of that… Ok. Um… I'll see you later?" I stood up.

"Later."

"Ok." I left the room, now in search of Itachi. _If I were an Itachi, where would I be…?_

"Yo!" Kisame was standing next to the wall. "What's up?"

"I was looking for Itachi. You said that he wanted to talk to me."

"He's in our room. I'll take you. Not like I got anything better to do now of days anyway." He move away from the wall and turned towards the right hallway.

I followed. "Do you have any idea what he wants to talk about?" I had to pick up the pace in order to keep up with his long strides.

"He wouldn't tell me, which is odd…"

"Hm… strange…Why is this place so big?"

"I don't know. Only place we could get I guess…" A little bit further down the hall, we finally came to their room. "Here."

"Thank you." I debated whether I should knock or not, and finally decided that it would probably be best to knock. I knocked softly on the door.

"Hn? Uh…" I heard shuffling and the door opened a little bit. "Oh… hi…"

"Hey," I waved. "So… What's up?"

"I wanted to talk…" He looked at Kisame and shooed him away before opening the door all the way. "Privacy please."

"Fine. Fine." Kisame held his hands up in defeat and walked away towards the living room.

"Is he really going to stay away and not eavesdrop?" I asked, a little skeptical after remembering the fiasco when we got The Talk.

"He better if he knows what's good for him. Come in." Itachi stepped aside. I walked in, amazed by how perfectly clean their room was. Everything in the room was organized perfectly.

"Wow."

"What?"

"This is the most organized and spotless place I've seen since getting here."

"Oh, well of course. Naturally with Kisame and I in the same room will almost always result in something along these lines. Things must be… well very organized."

"Ah… So what did you want to talk about?"

"Hidan."

I blushed a little. "Um… Yeah?"

"So did it work out?" He sat on his bed cross-legged and stared at me like a teenage girl receiving gossip.

"I dunno… I think it did, but he… I don't know…" I blushed a little more and put my hair in my face.

"Heeeee… I need some details here… this is the most amusing thing that's ever happened here."

"Well… one minute he seems to care, the next it seems like he can't care less… ever since he sacrificed that city he's been… I don't know… Guys confuse me."

"Ahh… yeah I know how that is… Kisame's like that a lot too. Guys are very confusing."

"I just wish he would choose one way or the other… Maybe then I would be able to actually figure out what's going on…"

"Well this is Hidan you're talking about. His moods swing more than a pregnant woman's."

"Urg…" My head fell. "Greeeeeeeaaat… That's exactly what I need… It's so bad that sometimes I can't tell if he even **likes** me or if I'm more like a friend."

"Well he's kept you around this long and with his dedication to his god and the fact that I'm assuming you've slept together… more than once. Yeah he more than likely likes you."

"Sometimes he really doesn't act like it." I mumbled under my breath.

"That's just Hidan being himself. He's a fatuous jerk. Now you don't need to worry about whether or not he likes you because I have no doubt that he does."

"Not like he tells me that he actually likes me or enjoys my company or anything. We seem to constantly be arguing… urg…"

"Has he called you a bitch?"

"Not that I can remember… Maybe when we first met…"

"Then he's never even been mad at you… Just give him time, his Jashin has been the only "person" he ever thought has cared about him in a while."

"He seems to get annoyed with me a lot… Urg… why do things have to be so complicated?" I slid down the wall and threw my head back.

"Well people are complicated. I'm telling you, just give him some time… How long have you been together huh? Week and a half, maybe?"

"Probably… I don't know…"

"Just listen to me ok. Or do people always fall for each other extremely fast where you're from?"

"Ok, I'll wait and see what happens… It's just kinda hard for me to just sit back and watch things unfold because of my pessimistic nature."

"Welcome to life then cause that's all it is, waiting to see what you get."

"Well, I don't like it. Life sucks."

Itachi snorted softly. "No one likes life. We're all pretty dark when it comes to these types of things."

"Yeah… So I've got all of this to think about… I haven't talked to Cass in forever… and I have to worry about training and everything… Oh yeah… this is going to be loads of fun."

"Cass? Is she the one who came with you? … Kisame talks about her sometimes, she's with Zetsu isn't she?"

"Yeah. She was the only friend that I really had where I came from, so it's kinda weird not hearing much from her in this long of a span of time."

"So go talk with her. Kisame will take you. Won't you?" Itachi was instantly by the door and ripped it open glaring at Kisame.

"I've got training today with Kakuzu, and I really doubt that he really likes not being in control of the hours in which he spends training…"

"He's in his office right now… counting money. He has a schedule."

"So what time does he plan on training me?"

"He'll find you. He's good at that." Kisame said moving to the side of the door.

"Great." I stood up. "Could you please take me to Cass then?"

"Yeah sure. Bye Itachi-sannnnn." Kisame cooed slyly leading me down the hallway.

"You're a jerk." I said grinning, walking out and following Kisame. Itachi closed the door behind me.

* * *

**REVIEW! HIT THE BUTTON. You know you want to... Pleeeeeeeease?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo, two chapters in one day. Yeah that's right. Now I do believe Bre mentioned what would happen if you didn't comment... maybe you should listen!**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

"Um… where did she sleep last night?" I asked Kisame.

"I'm guessing Zetsu's room… especially after what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" My initial thoughts going to sex.

"Maybe you should ask her. Damn did she look… yeah just talk to her about it." Wow, now I was really thinking sex.

"Um… ok."

"Soooo… how long have you two known each other?"

"About five maybe six years."

"Damn. So you know a lot about her I'm guessing."

"I would hope so." He laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Uh yeah, duh. Sorry not many people here talk to each other outside of our teams."

"Yeah, I understand. That's kinda like how things happened when we went to school."

"Oh yeah? I guess it's like that everywhere." Kisame slowed down and stopped outside a door. "Here we are, I'll see ya later. I need to go talk to Itachi so he doesn't kill me later." He chuckled and waved over his shoulder as he left me by the door.

"See ya." I stared at the door a few moments before knocking softly on the door. _If this is Zetsu's room, Madara might be in…_

**Cass' POV**

"Mnnn." I groaned into the pillow. I could pick out each and every spot I'd hurt over the last few days and it sucked. Rolling onto my side I noticed Zetsu was sleeping on his back next to me. I stared for a little bit, I mean it was the first time I'd ever been awake before him.

Slowly I rolled myself out of the bed, careful not to wake him up. Silently I scanned the room and saw Tobi sleeping in his bed and let out a sigh of relief. I quickly made my way to their bathroom and shut the door behind me without a sound.

Once inside I tended to my needs and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I had a faint pink scrape on my cheek and my hair was a mess. After a minute of searching I found an unused comb in the back of a drawer and combed my hair. I looked up and noticed my hair had actually stayed straight. Smiling I put the comb away and exited the bathroom just as silently.

"Good morning, Cass-Kohai." Madara's voice said from his bed.

"Good morning, Sempai. What should I call you?" I kept my voice low enough that it wouldn't travel but loud enough that he could hear me.

"Sempai is nice." His voice sounded like "Tobi's" but the person that I was talking to was definitely Madara.

"Very well." I bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for being so rude the last time we spoke, I was flustered."

"It's fine. Please be sure to not be rude to the other members, they wouldn't take it nearly as well." The voice still sounded like "Tobi" probably to make sure no one just walked into the room. _Translation: It's fine. Don't do it again._

"Very well." I smiled softly. "Thank you." I walked over and sat beside Zetsu's bed. We sat there in silence for a while until I heard a soft knock at the door. I looked over at Madara who nodded at the door and I stood up walking over to it. I paused for a second and slowly opened to door to see Bre standing there.

**Third Person**

"Hey Cass." Bre's hand when up to tuck her bangs behind her ear, even though it was already there. "How ya been?"

"Bre!" Cass smiled widely and looked behind her before moving Bre back and closing the door behind her. "Living room? Or kitchen?" Her stomach growled angrily.

"Apparently you're thinking kitchen. Doesn't surprise me." Bre smiled, chuckling a little.

"Ah yeah." She laughed nervously and scratched her head. "Doesn't surprise me either."

They made their way down the hall without seeing anyone. It was beginning to become the everyday for them. Neither of them really ever saw anyone in the hallways.

Bre rolled her eyes. "So, it's been a while since we've really had a chance to talk hasn't it?"

"Yes, very long time it feels like." Cass sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. "So how's Hidan?"

I blushed a little. "Tired, Cass? Doesn't surprise me either."

"Stressed… It should though. Shit happens when you're asleep…" She turned to Bre with a fake smile. "But then again if life was easy it'd be no fun now would it?"

"What happened?" Bre stopped in the hall and stared at Cass.

"Someone found out that I don't like blood and covered the floor of our bathroom in it. So tell me how your week is going."

Bre hugged Cass. "You're kidding. God… I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine. I cleaned it up."

"W-what? You didn't. You should have come and got me! I wasn't doing anything important."

"I think Kakuzu did it to test me. Good test. And you should have been sleeping." There was a pause. "… Oh and Konan left you some… medication. I put it in our bag."

"Well… I've got training later with Kakuzu… joy… and ok… I don't really nee- oh… um… ok." Bre blushed bright red and moved her hair to cover her face.

Cass let out a gentle laugh. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Training with him huh? Make sure to do everything he says to the dot, and for the love of god don't back talk him." She rubbed a faint pink line on her arm subconsciously.

"Noted. So how have things been between you and Zetsu?"

This time Cass was the one who blushed and her eyes brightened. "Good. Very good." They arrived at the kitchen and Cass quickly went to work making them breakfast. She gave herself twice as much food as Bre. When she was done making the food she set it down at the island and sat down, Bre following suit.

"I can cook too you know… Ya going to give me any details? You know me. I can't exist without knowing the details to everything." Bre began eating slowly, more like a normal person would eat, making sure that she chewed so she wouldn't choke.

Cass was already shoveling the food down but paused using chewing as an excuse to think. "I know you can cook. He's… fantastic. Smart, funny, amusing, and he cares. A very interesting individual." She smiled into her food eating slowly for once.

"Oh my God… You aren't inhaling your food. Hell has officially frozen over. Well… anything else…?"

Cass glared at her and thought. After a little bit of thinking her face turned dark red. "Nothin." She suddenly was inhaling her breakfast again.

"That's not nothing." Bre grabbed Cass's plate and moved it away. "I want the deets." Cass whined like a child at her loss and had to resist the urge to grab the fork and bury it in Bre's arm.

"Fine. He's amazing… in bed…" Her blush darkened.

Bre choked a little bit and laughed. "Ok, here's your food." She moved the food back in front of Cass.

"Good." The food was quickly forced back into Cass' mouth as she wrapped an arm around her plate protectively.

"You're such a child. I'm not going to take it again. I know if I do, you'll stab me in the arm."

Cass grumbled around a mouth full of food and swallowed staring at Bre. She waited until she was about to swallow. "So how's your sex?"

Bre blushed darkly and looked away. "Uhhhhh…" then she mumbled, "…Pretty awesome…"

"Hm? Is that so? He likes you a lot. I can tell."

Bre mumbled under her breath, "Everyone seems to be able to but me…"

"That's cause you're blind sighted. You only see the worst of everything in your life and the very best of everyone else's." Cass pushed away her empty plate.

Bre pushed her half eaten plate over to Cass. "I'm sure Zetsu has at least told you how he feels about you though… Hidan hasn't."

"Oh yeah because I bet Hidan is just the head cheerleader in the feelings club here." The food was eaten quickly and Cass got up and went over to the sink carrying the plates with here. Before Bre could complain she went to cleaning the dishes.

"Head cheerleader or not, he should have at least said something by now."

Cass looked over her shoulder at her and laughed a lot like Hidan. "Bull shit! He doesn't seem like the sentimental type."

"Neither do you, but I bet you've told Zetsu how you feel about him."

"How couldn't I? He hates when people lie and… I fell for him quickly."

"I get the whole _Liars go to Hell_ speech all the time and he fell for me quickly, or so says Itachi."

"Oh no I won't go to hell for lying, he gets mad at me for it. I don't think that's what Itachi was exactly trying to say… He most likely was trying to get you to understand that it will take Hidan a bit longer to open up to you like Zetsu has to me." Needing something to keep her hands busy, Cass started putting away the dished she washed last night and drying and putting away her and Bre's.

"Well… it's not fair that he's allowed to lie and I'm not. Why is my life so confusing?" Bre began to lightly hit her head against the island.

"Because, everyone likes surprises." Cass' hand quickly went under Bre's head and pulled her up to look her in the face. "Now quite being a moron and think with that head you enjoy bashing into things."

Bre glared at her. "What does it matter when my head never seems to think right anyways?"

"Because you never use it on your life." Cass glared back.

"I try and it fails. So I gave up."

"Loser." Cass grabbed a knife from the drawer at her waist and threw it at the doorway. "Damnit! Don't you people ever mind your business?"

"I was wondering why no one had walked in here yet… So, anything else?"

"What do you mean?" Cass growled and walked over to the door staring down the intruders. "Oh come on! Don't you two have anything better to do?" She grabbed their shirts and dragged Zetsu and Hidan into the kitchen.

Bre's eyes got really big before she slammed them shut. "Why does this not surprise me?" Bre got up and walked over to them. "If you two wanted to know something, don't you think you could have asked us before eavesdropping on someone's conversation? It's rude."

"It's easier to eavesdrop. **And we were too tired to find and talk to both of you.**"

"He's got a fucking point." Hidan added.

"Oh God… How much of that did the two of you here?" Bre asked.

"That's a good question." Hidan mumbled stretching. "A better question is how both of you managed to get out of our rooms without us waking up…"

"Damnit! This is why I called you snoopy." Cass growled at Zetsu.

"Hidan, you sleep like the dead."

"**I'm not snoopy.**" Zetsu pouted.

"Are too!" Cass scowled at him putting her hands on her hips.

"What! I do not!" Hidan yelled at Bre defensively.

"**Cass. I'm dominate, not you.**"

"You're eavesdropping on girl time, Hidan!"

Cass flinched back almost falling. Her face went dark red and she whimpered quietly.

"I wanted to fucking know things…" He looked away ashamed.

"Then you should have asked me later." Bre said, calming down a little bit.

Zetsu wrapped his arm around Cass' waist. "I'm sorry, Cass."

"It's fine. You're right… I'm sorry." Cass looked down away from Zetsu's eyes.

"But you don't tell me anything either. Every time we fucking talked normally you'd get embarrassed and change the subject…" Hidan was still looking away when he said it and he almost looked embarrassed himself.

Zetsu kissed Cass' cheek.

Bre winced. "I'm sorry… I… I'm shy… and… oh God… I can't believe you heard all of that…"

"It's ok…" He let out a long sigh. "That's one of the things I like about you… it's really fucking cute and… shit I suck at this."

Bre blushed darkly. "No you don't…" Bre walked over to Hidan. "I'm really sorry… So… um… when did you start eavesdropping?"

"Around the time Cass called me a fucking cheerleader." Cass snickered and looked up at Zetsu.

"And what about you?"

"I came out here about the same time… **Yeah… that sounds about right.**"

"Are you sure that's when you started eavesdropping?" Bre looked at Hidan skeptically.

"Of course! Would Zetsu lie?"

Cass shrugged and turned to watch Hidan and Bre talk.

"He said about the same time. You could have been here earlier and lied about it." Bre paused. "It wouldn't be the first time," she mumbled, looking away.

"I'm not lying! Tell her Zetsu!"

Zetsu shrugged. "**He was here before I was.**"

"ZETSU!"

Bre rolled her eyes. "Children."

"**Do you find this as interesting as I do, Cass?**"

Cass' hand was covering her mouth as she fought not to laugh. Her whole body was shaking with silent laughter.

"God… Am I the most mature person in this room?"

"Jashin. You mean fucking Jashin,… right?"

Bre raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Good." He muttered under his breath. By now Cass had her free hand wrapped around her waist.

"Cass, you're going to suffocate yourself at this rate." Zetsu said.

"God, I am the most mature person in the room." Bre muttered to herself.

Cass moved her hand from her mouth and grinned slyly at Zetsu. "Maybe… but you could always use CPR to revive me."

"Hmm… Maybe, **well… maybe we should leave them for a while.** What do you think, Cass?"

"Perhaps that would be for the best…" Cass looked up to Bre suddenly serious. "I wasn't joking about what I told you Bre. See ya."

"Wait, what?" Bre turned to where Cass was, but she was already gone. "God… why…?"

* * *

***Cracks wip* Review DAMNIT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ah Yo! Cass here... I've officially drawn pictures for the characters [Bre and I no one else XP] Here's where you can find them :3 http:/kira-sanders . deviantart . com/gallery/ [Remove extra spaces] ^-^ And you all best review soon alrighty.**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

I stood there, embarrassed and trying to remember what it was that Cass had said that was important. "Um…"

"Hello..?" Hidan poked me in the arm.

"Uh… yeah?" I turned back to Hidan.

"Were you listening?"

"To what?"

"Me!"

"Um… that depends… when were you talking?" Hidan's jaw dropped and he face-palmed. "What?"

"Fail!"

"I do not!" I crossed my arms and started to walk away.

"Wait! Shit."

I turned around and started walking backwards, hoping there was nothing that I would trip over. "Whaaaaat?"

"I wasn't done talking…"

I raised an eyebrow. "So…?"

"So… I'm not sure…" He began walking so I wouldn't leave him.

"Then maybe I should just leave, if you're not sure that is."

"But…" He looked dejectedly at me.

"Uuuuurg… Don't give me that look." I stopped walking.

"What look?"

"You know very well what look."

"I don't though." Now he looked sad and confused.

"Stoooop it! If you're going to keep acting like a little depressed five year old, I'm going to go find someone else to talk to."

"Who said I'm acting? I'm just not five."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." He hung his head and sighed. "I'd prefer for you to stay."

"Then quit acting depressed and actually act like you…" _Have a set of balls. _"…like you're actually a man."

"I'm not acting…" Hidan sighed walking up to me.

"Urg… Stop being depressed. What happened to the foul mouthed, outgoing Hidan?"

"He got tired… why are you trying so hard to get me to stop being sad?"

"I don't like it." I tilted my head down. "It's not you."

"Sorry… Why didn't you ever talk to me about… you?"

"I don't know… because I'm stupid and incapable of thinking around you. I'm shy. I'm scared that I'm going to get responses that I'm not going to like…" I was mumbling at the end and my hair had moved into my face.

"You're not stupid… and nothing you could say would get you a bad response… unless you told me you never wanted to see me again, that would be a bitch." He moved the hair behind my face.

I blushed hard. "Then why is it that I do or say stupid things on a whim… and I would never say something like that."

"Because like you said, I make it so you can't think." I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"So are you done being all… neh…?" I attempted to smile a little bit.

"I think so… thank you for caring… it makes me…" He coughed quietly and looked around nervously.

"Makes you what?" I tilted my head to the side a little.

"Really… happy."

"That's good. I would be a pretty big failure if I made you feel worse…" He grinned and laughed softly.

" Only a little."

"A little?"

"Yeah not a big failure… never."

I snorted. "If some of the people back where I'm from hear that, I think they'd have a stroke. Have you seen how clumsy I am?"

"I think I may have. But then again wouldn't that fucking make you just clumsy?"

"How about when I do stupid things… Like trying to climb a tree with no supervision, half asleep?"

"Then you're just not nervous."

"And when I nearly fall because I freak out about being high up?"

"Cute."

I laughed. "In what alternate dimension?"

"This one." Hidan smiled.

"Oh yeah, a possible Akatsuki member with a fear of falling. Oh yeah… so ferociously cute."

"Yep. Vicious, most likely not, but cute? Oh yeah I can fucking see that one."

"So definitely not Akatsuki material then, hu?"

"Not quite yet but soon."

"Come on… I would be the easiest person to freak out with genjutsu. All they would have to do is put me in a high up place and bam."

"It's not like you're going out on missions yet. You have time to conquer that fear."

"You mean how Cass had to conquer her fear of blood? I don't think it's going to be that easy… urg… can we talk about something else?"

"Huh?"

"Cass had a fear of blood; it would make her nauseous whenever she saw someone else's blood, so someone put blood all over the floor of one of the bathrooms and she had to clean it."

"Shit. I wouldn't even think to do something that extreme damn."

"Yeah… so how did you sleep?"

"Good. What about you?" He didn't seem to mind my change of subject and just dropped it.

"It was the best that I'd slept in… a really, really long time. If I hadn't already been awake, awake, I would have gone back to sleep, content."

"Awe. That's good."

"Yep."

"You should get ready for your training, Kakuzu will want to leave soon."

"Alright, so all I need to do is get dressed, right?"

"I hope so."

"Ok." I began walking towards the living room to get clothes to change into. He followed behind silently. Once I got to the living room, I looked through what remained of Cass and my clothes. Two pairs of short shorts, a long sleeved shirt, and very low cut tank top. "It looks like one of us needs to do laundry…" I mumbled, picking up a pair of shorts and the tank top.

Hidan grinned mischievously at my choices. "Nice."

"You do realize that Kakuzu's going to be seeing me in this more than you will right?" The grin immediately disappeared.

"That's not good… I disapprove!"

"Sorry, but I want to have pajamas and it's too hot for a long sleeved shirt."

"Doesn't change my disapproval."

"This is the most skin I'm going to let him see unless I'm dying from a giant hole in my chest. You've seen a lot more of my skin than this."

"But he'll still see it, that's the fucking problem."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll live… but this is what I'm wearing, unless you have alternative clothes for me to wear while I train."

"It's your choice. All I can do is complain."

"Ok… So do you know when he's going to want to train?"

"Just be there soon. It's best if you're early."

"Ok. So am I meeting him at his office or outside or what?"

"Office."

"Ok." I walked over to the bathroom that I'm assuming Cass had to clean. Once I walked in, I noticed Hidan was still following me. "I'm just changing, I don't need help."

"I… fine." He leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.

Once I was done changing I walked out. "Done."

"Alright. I'll walk you there if you'd like."

"That sounds nice." I smiled up at him.

"Then let's go." He smiled back and pushed himself off the wall. We started walking down the hallway, and I let my hand dangle, brushing against his occasionally. He got the hint a lot faster than most men and quickly wove his fingers between mine. My smile grew.

Hidan looked over and saw me smiling and he blushed slightly before quickly turning back. "Aw… Is Hidan shy too." I cooed.

"N-no! I just… ok, only a little." I chuckled a little bit and leaned up against him a little. He turned and smiled at me, laughing with me.

"I hope I can make it into the Akatsuki."

"Yeah, so do I… Ah well here we are. Good luck." He turned towards me and fidgeted for a second before leaning down and kissing my cheek softly.

I blushed. "Thank you." I knocked lightly on Kakuzu's office door.

"What?" There were heavy footsteps and his office door was almost ripped open to reveal a scowling Kakuzu. "Oh, it's you." His glare softened slightly. "Good. You're early. Just sit over there and don't touch anything." He opened the door wider and gestured to the corner of his office with a bland looking chair in it. Once I was inside he closed the door behind me.

His office was an organized mess. Papers were scattered everywhere but they were all organized piles and had areas to walk between them.

I walked over to the chair and sat down. "So this is where the funds are calculated…"

"Eh, yeah, I suppose."

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Calculating new expenses." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Sounds fun. So I'm guessing that you're calculating how much Cass and I are costing to keep around. Food, water heating, clothes, and other necessities. Then you have to figure out how much more money needs to be made to meet the quota."

"Exactly."

"That genuinely sounds like fun."

"Sometimes, yes. But it is still work, and no one enjoys working all the time."

"Understandable. It's one thing when you choose to do something and when you do it. It's another thing when you have to do it to make sure that ends meet."

"Perhaps I'll let you help sometime. I'll be done here soon and then we go and train."

"Sounds good to me." I crossed my legs and waited patiently for him to finish.

He shuffle some papers together and stood up setting them in a small pile. "Alright. Come on." I stood up and followed him, careful to not knock anything over.

"So, thievery right?"

"A "B and E," right."

"So where are we breaking and entering?"

"Some old acquaintances of mine who have… upset me."

"Sounds like fun. Is there anything I should know before hand?"

"Don't drop your guard, and if someone who looks like a child confronts you… kill them."

"With what? I don't have any weapons yet."

"Here." He shoved a pouch in my hands. "One of the ones we had laying around. I put knives and such in it."

"Thanks." _I hope I don't have to use these… last time I trained with weapons I ended up with stitches that constantly came open… Stitches that I still have…_

"If we do well you won't even use them, but I don't like taking chances."

"Better safe than dead." **(AN: Cass made me put dead instead of sorry)**

"Exactly. And I have this odd feeling you'd cost more dead…" We walked outside into a slightly cloudy morning.

I blinked, confused. "How?"

"I have no idea. It's just a feeling, try and not think to much of it."

"Will do. …So how far away do these… old acquaintances reside?"

"Hm… about an hour or two."

"That's not too bad. We should be back in time for dinner." I joked.

"Yeah, maybe. That would be nice. I'm beginning to enjoy your company, why are you with that God-Complex? You two are very different… You make conversation, he complains. You talk appropriately, he can't stop cussing."

"I'm trying to stop my constant complaining… I really don't want to piss a bunch of people off… remember when you and Hidan stumbled across Cass and I? I'm pretty sure you found me to be more annoying than Cass."

"Well… You kept saying you were going to die and didn't seem to mind the thought and it didn't help that she kept flirting."

"Yeah… That was my initial reaction… Death first, pain never. I also figured that there was no chance in actually getting to meet the infamous Akatsuki without being killed painfully."

"Well if anyone else would have found you that's more than likely what would have happened… well anyone except Tobi."

"Then what kept you two from killing us… We… well… I seemed pretty weak. So why didn't you two kill me? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm happy to be alive now." _He has nooooo idea as to what "Tobi" would have done… I don't even know actually._

"At first amusement. Two rather good looking women in the forest, one cowering from your awesomeness and the other hitting on a freak like myself, I was entertained. And then you actually had something we could use and I figured we might as well see if you'd be useful."

"Makes sense. So did you do the whole _blood thing_ to Cass?"

He paused. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I want to know why whoever did it decided to do the bathroom when I could have walked into it, or anyone else for that matter. If I would have walked into it, it wouldn't have effected me anywhere near how it effected her." _I also want to know who the asshole was that didn't give her a little longer to get over it on her own._

"Actually only you two are about the only two who use that bathroom. We all have our own. I didn't do it, it'd be a waste of time."

"Well, I know that you all have your own bathrooms, but still… Ah well… I didn't notice any permanent mental damage when I saw her."

"Good, mental damage would be very bad. That would take a lot of time for us to… heal, so to speak."

"Yeah…"

"There it is." Kakuzu stopped and pointed to a decent sized… barn? "Remember to stay on your guard." He pulled out a scroll from under his cloak. "This is the layout of the inside. You're going in here," He pointed to a concealed back entrance. "And I'm entering here." Now he pointed to one of the windows of the upper floor.

* * *

**Hello! Guess who. It's Bre. I'm here to remind you of the most important thing ever. You can't eat your puding before you eat your meat. You thought I was going to say review didn't you? Well... maybe it's a sign. You thought about it, so you should do it. That's my logic. REVIEW MINIONS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahhh... we've come so far... such a long and emotional trip we've had together... but yet... ONLY TWO EFFING PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED! God DAMNIT! Don't you love us? Don't you care about our needs? What about your needs? Cause we care about your needs. We only find it fair that you care about ours. Kakashi Forever considers our needs, and they get sooooo much love for it too. Don't any of you desire love as well? DAMN! Just review... for us... for the story... for the power of love. [Our weapons are... Love... Peace... and sexualityyyy. WOULD YOU STOP IT! - Tales of Vesperia]**

* * *

**Cass' POV**

"**So what were you and Bre talking about before we started eavesdropping?**"

"Girly topics."

He rolled his eyes. "Would you care to elaborate, Cass?"

I grinned at him mischievously. "I could buttttt…"

"**You weren't talking about me like you were Hidan**, were you, Cass?" He pouted.

"You mean like calling you a cheerleader?"

"**Like anything about me?**"

I blushed and quickly looked away. "What do you mean?"

"So you did say something about me… **What was it, Cass?**" He began to back me up to a wall.

"Nothing bad…" My blush darkened and I extended my arms behind me backing away.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really now… **Then what did you say?**"

My back hit the wall with a soft thud. "T-things…"

"**Mmhm… What kind of things? **Please, do share, Cass…" He placed his hands on either side of my head.

"Things about you… and such'uns."

"Now, Cass… **Please share with us what it was that you said.**" He had a giant grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I-I uh…" _Shit… I can't tell him that. _My blush darkened and I adverted my eyes.

He began to nibble on my earlobe. "Come on, Cass. **Be a good little girl.**"

"I said things I like about you… a-and… um…"

"**Um…?**" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"How… good you are… in… b-bed." I mumbled looking down.

"**What was that? I didn't quite catch that.**" He moved so that he was working on my jaw line now.

"H-how good you are,… in bed." I was a little bit louder now.

"**What?**" One of his hands moved to run themselves up and down my sides, moving my shirt up a little bit as he did so, showing off a little bit of my stomach.

"How good you are in bed." I said quite a bit more loudly.

"**Really now? And how good do you think that is?**" He moved a bit closer until his body was pressing mine against the wall.

"I… well… uh… r-really… uh…" I was back to mumbling.

"Hm? Would you like to see how good we are when we don't use a bed? **I want to hear how good you think we are in bed first though.**"

My eyes widened at the thought and I could feel the harsh burn in my face now. "W-what? I… You're… ohmygod."

"I'm your god eh?" His hand moved up and under my bra, his mouth claiming mine as he did so.

I turned every shade of red and my knees started feeling week. "Mmmm." I grabbed his shirt to keep from crumbling onto the floor in a dizzy mess. His tongue slipped into my mouth exploring every inch with vigor. The hand that was by my head still, moved down to wrap itself around my waist and support me some more. It also pulled me closer.

I ran my tongue along his and pulled myself closer. His manhood pressed against me, already hard from what I could tell. He pulled his head back, ending the kiss. "**Have you started taking your medicine yet?**" He asked, biting the side of my neck gently.

"Medicine?" I asked still dizzy. _Meds… hmmm… _"Ohhhh… no."

"**You should probably start.**" He removed his hand from under my bra to lift my shirt up over my head.

"Then perhaps we should go and get them?"

"We're in the middle of something right now." His hand reached behind me and quickly made work of the clasp. Soon, my bra joined my shirt on the ground.

"Are you allowed to take it after?" I shivered at the lack of .. Coverage.

"Not really, but you should be fine… If not, Konan might have some morning after stuff…" His hand grazed over my chest. "**We'll worry about that later.**"

"Oh… ok." I tugged impatiently at his shirt. He took the hint and pulled it off himself. Within seconds though, it seemed that my pants had disappeared without my noticing. "When did you?… fucking ninjas." I groaned. I looked up admiring his chest and blushed.

"**Technically speaking, we are.**" He wrapped my legs around his waist so that he would have both of his hands to do whatever and pushed me up against the wall.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I shut it. I pouted at the loss of my view and looked at his eyes instead.

He chuckled. "So how do you want it? **Fast and hard? **Or slow and steady? **Perhaps something that screams a little bondage?** Or do you want to be the only thing screaming?"

I gaped at him stupidly and turned bright red. "Options? Really?" I choked on the words.

"Mmhm… **I don't want to offend the little princess…**"

My chest puffed up at the insult and I scowled at him. "Princess?" I growled the word. "Options one, three, and four are all fine by me."

He grinned. "Ok." He dropped my legs from his waist. He grabbed both wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head before ripping off my underwear and his pants and underwear. He grabbed my waist with his other hand and quickly entered me with a hard thrust of his hips.

I moaned loudly and arched my back pressing myself into his chest and stomach. He pushed me back up against the wall, pulled out almost all of the way before slamming into me again.

My stomach tensed and I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming. "You'll grind your teeth to dust at this point… **Maybe I should slow down.**" He slowly pulled out and slowly entered me this time, as if emphasizing his point.

"No…" I whimpered helplessly. "I hate it when you go slowly."

"**Then quit grinding your teeth. You said you wanted to scream, so scream.**" He pulled out and slammed back into me, and repeated. He made it hard to ignore the order and a scream ripped up my throat followed by a long moan. I could see a giant grin form itself on his face and glints of light dancing in his eyes.

He wrapped my legs back around his waist again before slamming into me, allowing him to go deeper and hit lots of different spots inside of me. I panted hard and moaned again. My hands curled into fists and I pushed my back against the wall.

"**Do you like that…?**" He panted out between thrusts.

"What do you think?" He hit somewhere in me and I screamed out again.

"I think I'm getting really good at finding that spot." He hit that spot again, his free hand going to tweak my nipples.

Pleasure rocked through my body and I moaned louder. "W-what?" He ignored my question and hit that spot harder yet.

I screamed again and arched my back involuntarily. He pulled all of the way out this time before slamming in, still hitting my g-spot. I moaned more and pressed into him. "G-god!"

"Thank you." He panted out. His hand moved from my chest to play with my clit.

I pushed forward, ignoring the protest from my arms, and kissed him. I panted hard and felt the heat build up. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, dominating every place that it touched, and slammed into me again.

I fought playfully for dominance and purred into his mouth. He didn't let me even playfully fight for dominance as his tongue conquered mine. He then broke the kiss and bit down on my shoulder.

I could feel the pleasure building now about to go over the edge. He sucked hard on the spot that he had just bit and lapped at it with is tongue, all the while, his thrusts became harder and wilder.

I couldn't hold out any longer and moaned loudly, pushing my body as much as I could against his as I orgasmed. He slammed into me a couple more times before he had his own release. Panting, he rested his head against my shoulder, leaning up against me and the wall for support.

"Holy… shit…" I panted softly, laying my head back onto the wall.

We stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Zetsu caught his breath and pulled out of me. "Yeah…"

I gently licked his shoulder and grinned. He softly set me down so I was standing.

"Well…" he panted. "We should probably get dressed before someone walks down the hallway." He looked over at me and I saw a giant grin plastered on his face. "**And you wouldn't let me do it in the living room.**"

I blushed darkly and looked around. "Fuck!"

He was already pulling on his pants, laughing. "Oh yeah. **We should do that again.**"

"Pervert." I smirked and leaned against the wall happily. I looked around and grabbed my clothes pulling them on and looked sadly at the ruined underwear.

**Bre's POV**

I snuck around to the back, moving more quietly than I can ever remember moving. I quietly opened the door, and after I was in I realized that I had no idea where I was going or what I was supposed to be doing. Shady looking figures were patrolling the area so I quickly moved away from the door. Eventually, I came across another door that looked different than the others; the color was just slightly off. I quietly opened it and snuck in.

Along the walls there were a bunch of piles of money. I stared in awe at the amount of cash that might have been there. I walked up to it and pocketed as much as I could fit inside of the small pockets in my shorts. Then, I stuffed more money down my bra. I tried thinking of more ways to carry money, but I didn't have anywhere else to put money.

Looking around, I found briefcases that they most likely used when someone brought in a bounty. I grabbed two and placed as much money as I could in them in an organized manner. As soon as I was done with that I heard a low _Oomph_ outside the door and hid.

Kakuzu quickly backed into the room dragging someone behind him. He did a quick scan and started grabbing his own briefcases. I got up from behind the piles when I noticed that it was him. I went ahead and opened one so that he could inspect it and make sure that I filled it sufficiently.

"… Hm, not bad. Grab two more and fill them as well." He was already stacking money into his own briefcases.

"'k." I closed the briefcase and grabbed two more, filling them as well.

We finished quickly and he actually looked angry to leave the rest of the money there. He swiftly moved up next to the door and peaked out checking the hallway. He slipped out into the hall, and I followed him closely, not wanting to get left behind.

Lucky for us we made it to the back door without being seen and we left silently. We made it back into the forest without incident, but once there, my foot found a soft spot in the ground, slid, and I landed flat on my face.

I heard Kakuzu walk up next to me and crouch. "Wow… smooth."

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically, pushing myself back up.

"Yep… try and not fall again. The ground around here is mostly marsh." He stood up waiting for me to get to my feet before we set off again.

"It wasn't like I was trying to fall in the first place." I mumbled.

He either didn't hear or just ignored me and kept jogging in front of me. He'd pause every now and then to make sure I hadn't fallen behind but that was about it.

That was how the entire rest of the trip to the base went. Silence. It was a comfortable silence though, and it was nice to not hear constant yelling. Quickly though, we were back at the base, briefcases in hand.

"We'll need to go to my office… you can help count it… you look capable in that area." He said, somehow getting the door open.

"Ok, no problem." Shortly after we got back, I saw Tobi in the hallway.

"BRE-CHAN'S BACK!" he screamed, bouncing down the hallway to where we were. "She brought back money!"

I smiled at him. "Yep."

I heard Kakuzu groan as he quickly moved past Tobi and towards his office. From what I could see of his face he almost looked in pain.

"Bre-chan's going to go help Kakuzu count the money. Okay?"

"Okay!" He bounced back down the hallway as I entered Kakuzu's office.

He was quickly filing things away in a huge cabinet. Putting everything into it's own personal folders before putting those in an even larger folder. I looked around at the now surprisingly clean floor.

I sat down in a corner and opened one of the briefcases and began counting the money. It was all in hundreds, so I decided piles of five thousand dollars would be sufficient. I counted out fifty bills before starting a new pile until I had a very large circle going around me and a very empty briefcase. _Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, forty, forty-five, fifty. _I placed the fifty thousand dollars into the briefcase. _Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, and seven. Thirty seven. Fifty thousand plus thirty seven thousand is eighty thousand seven hundred._

"You done over there?" He asked from his chair, not even turning to look at me.

"With one briefcase. Eighty thousand seven hundred." I pulled the second briefcase out of my pile and began to do the same thing.

"Alright." He wrote down the amount and went back to his own counting.

The next briefcase had eighty thousand five hundred. The third had eighty thousand three hundred. And the final one had eighty thousand eight hundred. Each time I counted one I would tell Kakuzu and he would write down how much there was.

He finished before me and started placing the suitcases in another part of his office.

"How much did we bring back?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"Seven hundred twenty-six thousand five hundred."

"Daaaang. Good hit."

He pondered that for a second and nodded. "Yeah, especially for a first timer." He smirked at me. "As consolidation, I'll let you keep what you hid in your clothes."

"Thanks…" I said, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, just don't expect it all of the time alright. I don't like giving people cuts."

"It's probably just going to go towards clothes anyway."

"Hmmm. Alright, fine by me, that just means I don't have to use my money for it."

"Yeah."

"Ah… well then…" He handed me a wad of cash. "Go by food for the week. I expect a receipt and change, if there is any, take whomever you want… even your friend. Leader pretty well trusts you two now."

"Ok." I took the money and left the room in search of Cass.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again. We decided that we would be nice and give you guys a fast update. We know that Kakashi Forever likes fast updates. We don't know what the rest of you think though. Do you know what that means? Please review.**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaasss…" I cooed, somewhat quietly as to not get everyone mad at me. "Where aaaaaaaaare yoooou?" The first place that I went to look was the living room.

"Mehhhh… what do ya wantttt?"

"We need to go get clothes and food."

"Hn? Who's commin with us?" I walked up behind her to find her drawing a picture next to the couch. "And take your meds… never know when you'll have a moment of wooing goin down."

"Kakuzu said we can go by ourselves. And speaking from experience are we?" I grinned.

"H-hell no! What makes you think that?"

"The blush on your face."

"What face?"

"This one." I replied, poking Cass' right cheek.

"Mnh." She moved to bite my finger.

I moved back my hand and stuck my tongue out at her. "Mnh. Sore looser."

"I didn't loose!"

"Psh… that was a pretty epic loss if you ask me."

"I'll show you loosing."

"Bring it!" She swept my legs out from under me and I landed on my arms and butt so that I wouldn't get the wind knocked out of me. "Bitch!" I yelled jabbing my foot at her side.

"Yep." She stood up moving away from my foot and jumped me, straddling my waist and grabbing my arms pinning them above my head.

"Get off!" I moved my arms a little bit, but she had gravity on her side and used it to keep my arms pinned.

"Never!"

"I'm not your damn uke! GET OFF!"

"Beg." She grinned down at me evilly.

"Fuck you!" I attempted to throw my weight to the right to flip her off of me. She quickly pressed all her weight into that side keeping me down.

"Nah sorry, someone has that spot taken already."

"All the more reason for you to get off."

"Hmmm… I'm good." She smiled her stupid evil smile down at me.

"You're not a guy, so get off."

"I hear Yuri is all the rage now of days." She retorted making me choke.

"Are you Bisexual?"

"Not even a little."

"Lesbo."

"Did you find that out from my boyfriend?"

"The fact that you're suggesting Yuri."

"OW OW! Yuri! I'm all for that option, un!" A loud _Thwack_ came from what was most certainly Deidara. I blushed darkly.

"Fool! Now they know we're here!" Cass' head shot up looking over towards our audience as her face turned dark red.

"What the hell do you all think you're fucking looking at?" Cass yelled embarrassedly.

"Yuri." Deidara quipped.

"Cass… as attracted as I am to this sort of thing, get off… we have an audience." I mumbled up at here.

"Yeahhh…" She kept her eyes on the guys as she rolled herself off of me into a sitting position beside the coffee table.

"Thank you…" I sat up and stared at the large group of guys and blushed even more when I noticed that Hidan was among that group… There was also Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame. "Again, you can't all mind your own business?"

"Uh not right now, no. It's not like we're prone to get to see girl on girl all the time, un."

"You're never going to see girl on girl with us two! We're both straight!" I yelled at him, standing up.

"Right then we weren't very sure, un."

"Did ya see clothes commin off boy?" Cass growled at him, she quickly grabbed up the papers she had been drawing on and hid them under the couch.

"No, Kid, but that was a good show of dominance. Do you do that with Zetsu too?"

"**She's not dominate.**"

Cass' blush darkened and I heard a pencil she was picking up crack. "Sh-shut the hell up."

"Thaaaaaat was a bit too much info." I mumbled. "Come on, Cass. Let's go get stuff."

"Ah yes, let's. You're a jerk Kisame!"

"Ya know it's just 'cause I care, Kid."

"Bull shit." She groaned getting up off the floor. Cass quickly moved to our bag and nabbed something out of it before sulking over to the door to wait for me.

"See ya." I called over at the group of guys before walking out the door with Cass.

**Cass' POV**

We moved quickly away from the Akatsuki lair before slowing down to a more normal pace. "That was… interesting… embarrassing… death."

"Death?"

"Yep… I'm gonna hear loads about it later, from both Kisame and Zetsu." I sighed and hung my head.

"Well, that should be interesting for you… I would say that I would love to see how Zetsu would bring that up, but I have a feeling that that would result in less clothes on you than I would feel comfortable with." Bre laughed.

I blushed darkly and choked on air. "… Shit… you're right…"

"Woot. I win."

"This time… Oh yeah, before I forget. Here's your meds." I stuck my hand out to Bre.

"I don't wanna take it right now…" she whined, turning her face away.

"Just take it with you, you don't need to take it RIGHT now, just before we get back." I shoved my hand closer to her angrily.

"Why before we get back?"

"Because I'm pretty sure poor wittle Hidan is all flustered now."

"…So…?"

"If he doesn't … screw you… at some point later tonight, then I'm going to be sooooo shocked." I saw Bre go bright red.

"Remind me to take it later." She still didn't move to take it so I angrily shoved the pill container in her pocket only to have it get stuck.

"What the hell?"

"Oh yeah, cash from the hit. I stuffed some in my pockets and bra. We've got our own money. Kakuzu let me keep it."

"He let you keep it? Well at least he doesn't hate both of us… and did you even count the money?"

"No… It would have been kinda awkward to pull the money out of my bra with him in the room. So you have to carry them."

I grumbled and shoved them in my pocket. "Hmmm, can we take a detour on our way home? I wanted to find those flowers again…"

"Will we get lost if we find those flowers?"

"No, the town we want isn't too far from them from what Tobi said last time. I remembered the area we were in from where Zetsu "ate"."

"Ok… I guess…" we talked on and off about random topics until we arrived at the village.

"Alright! Here we are!" The village before us was nice, now that I could see it in both the daytime and when it wasn't raining. "I wonder what it's called…"

"I wouldn't ask anyone… it could end badly. So where do they sell clothes here?"

"Well we would could always ask someone that question." I looked around confused and noticed an information booth next to the gate. The guys sitting inside it were staring at us. "Hey, let's ask them where it's at."

"You can go ahead and ask." She said, staring at me.

"Pussy." I walked up to the guys shyly. "Um… Hello…"

"Yes?" One of the guys answered.

"My friend and I were wondering where you guys sold clothes and stuff…"

"There are some clothing stores down the main road. That's where all of the shops and stuff are."

"Oh uh yeah… makes sense… Thank you very much." I smiled a fake bright smile at them and moved quickly back to Bre the smile washed from my face. "Come on."

"Coming." We went into a couple of stores until we found clothes that we were satisfied with. Then we went shopping for food, picking up real food for once along with more instant ramen. Then, weighed down by our what seemed like fifty bags, we left the village.

I smiled hesitantly at the guys at the booth on our way out and received lazy waves back. As soon as we were out of town and back into the comfort of the woods I began hunting down the location of the flowers.

"Ah yeah… you need to take your meds."

"Eeeeeehhhhhh…"

"Do ya wanna get preggy?"

"No… Fine…" she sighed and held her hand out.

"Good, Bre." I awkwardly reached into my pocket around the bags and grabbed the meds. As soon as I got them out I handed her one and just dropped the container into one of the bags. She stuck her tongue out and then proceeded to toss the pill into her mouth.

"Happy?"

"Yeah."

"You know, if you asked Zetsu, he would probably grow you some flowers."

"I really only need one of them… and could you not tell him about the flower?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Cause I'm making him a present and I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok." We continued searching in comfortable silence for a little while before I made a happy little squeak.

"Oh, God, what?" Bre asked before walking up beside me. "Awwwww."

Before us played a black and a dark red puppies. "Look how cuteeeee!"

"I know right? Do you think they'll let us keep them?" She looked over at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Only one way to find out." I grinned back and walked slowly up to the puppies. I crouched down and put a hand out for them to smell, which they did. Bre did the same and their tales began wagging quickly.

"I hope they let us keep them. I would name him Hades." We smiled happily at the puppies.

"Hmmm… His name shall be Gamma [NO COPY INFRINGEMENT INTENDED- THE NAME RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO TITE KUBO AND HIS ZOMBIEPOWDER] and he shall be a badass." I petted the red puppy as Bre petted the black one. "Come on puppies. You wanna come home with us?"

Bre made ticking noises and picked up the stuff. "Come on." They bounced, following us.

Now we moved along cooing happily to the puppies with them playing along behind us. We kept walking until I started to vaguely recognizing where we were and started walking knowingly. It only took us a couple minutes to find the flowers.

"Yay! Found them!" I bounced as best I could with the bags and walked up to the flowers. The were so much nicer in the daylight.

"Are you going to pick one or do we get to sit here and watch you draw?"

"Yeah… sorry." I quickly bent down picking some of the nicer ones. "Hmmm… what did Zetsu say they were again?" I stood up and moved back up towards to Bre and we made our way back towards the base.

"Um… hm… I don't remember."

"Damn… oh well." Again we went back to out random talking as we made good time back home. It wasn't long before we made it to the entrance.

"Well… lets hope that they let us keep the puppies." Bre said, setting some stuff down so that she could open the door.

"Yeah…" I walked in, the puppies following, and noticed that the living room TV was on for once.

Bre followed and walked into the kitchen dropping clothes off as she went. "What do you think they'll say?" she asked, putting away some of the groceries.

"I don't know. Most of them are kinda confusing." I helped put away the food separating the clothes I still had from everything else. "You should take your change and stuff to Kakuzu… he'll want that sooner rather than later."

"Ok, after I give him the change I'll help you with dinner."

"I'm thinking Ninja Tacos."

"Okays." And with that she slipped out of the kitchen taking the rest of the clothes with her. _She's getting better at sneaking… huh._ I continued putting the food away careful to make sure the puppies didn't make a lot of noise, or worse, run off.

Bre came back just as I was putting the meat in the skillet.

"Here, I'll brown the meat, you do other things." She said, grabbing a spatula from the drawer.

"Alright." I shrugged moving away from the meat and she took over. Looking around I moved over to the cabinet where I put the seasoning and took out everything I would need to make "taco seasoning". I set them next to Bre as she murdered the beef in front of her.

I continued to grab things that we would need and setting them up next to the oven. I also took out pots setting them up as well. We cooked our food in silence taking turns caring for the puppies.

We hid the puppies under the sink because people were going to start walking in soon because of the smell of real food. "Shh… You stay there." Bre said, closing the doors. Seconds after, Hidan walked in.

"Sit, boy." I said glancing over my shoulder at him. I grabbed a pile of six plates and set them in the middle of the island. Bre walked over carrying a bowl of beef and another of beans as I grabbed a few condiments setting them up around the other bowls and Bre grabbed the rest. I put a big bowl of plain chips in the middle and smiled at our work as more people started coming down the hallway.

"Fuck you, Bitch." he responded.

"Be nice to the Kid, Hidan." Kisame said, walking in. Shortly behind him came Deidara.

"I smell food, un!"

"So does Tobi! So does Tobi!"

"Shut up, un!"

"Would you all shut up…?" Itachi asked, walking in.

Zetsu morphed out of the floor. "It's been a while since we were all in the same room."

"What the fuck is this? This is more expensive!"

"Actually… This feeds all of you, who eat or eat normal food, all at the same time and thus, costs less. I only got generic food so calm down, and I don't think any of you are gonna let this go to waste now are you?"

Kakuzu growled but saw that everyone had already got a plate full and were shoveling food in. Kakuzu grabbed a plate and began to eat in a slightly more civilized manner.

"Go ahead, Cass." Bre said waving her hand at the food.

I quickly threw myself into the mess and made two plates, passing one over Tobi's head to Bre. Bre took it quickly before anyone else could get to it as I moved back and jumped up onto the counter to eat. I shoveled the food in just like all the guys were. _Mmmm tacooooossssss…_

"God, am I the only one that doesn't shovel food in, like it's going out of style?" Bre asked, a little disgusted. I gestured at an equally grossed out Itachi who was sitting on the other side of the room. "One other person." She sighed and walked over to the table to eat like a normal person.

I got a little further down my platter of yum and set it beside me walking behind Bre poking her and gesturing at the sink. **You do it.** She mouthed. **But… UGH!** I glared at her and walked over to the sink looking around making sure not to look too much at Zetsu or else he know.

I coughed loudly and everyone looked up. "We've gotta question." They all looked around and shrugged looking back at me. I squirmed under the pressure and opened the doors to the sink wrapping a hand around each puppy and lifting them up so everyone else could see. "Can we keep them? Please."

"No!" Kakuzu growled at me.

"Please?" Bre chirped in. Everyone else looked around at each other stopping eating as Bre and I used out feminine charms on them. I pouted at Kakuzu and looked at Zetsu with sad eyes still pouting.

"**Will you take care of it?** It's gonna be a lot of responsibility. Like taking care of two silly girls."

"Which one is fucking yours?" Hidan asked, looking at Bre.

"The black one…"

"Fine." he sighed.

"Of course I'll take care of it! And what the hell do you mean a lot of responsibility and silly!" I asked my pride insulted.

"I think he called you silly, Kid. Pretty simple. If you two will take care of them, I don't see any reason. Worse comes to worst, we can make you get rid of them later."

I grinned happily and bounced a little handing Bre her puppy and clutching my own to my chest.

"We're going to have a puppy!" Tobi chipped in looking around for approval.

"If you'll shut up, un." Deidara yelled at Tobi.

"Go for it." Itachi said at the table.

"Yay. Thank you." Bre said, smiling brightly.

"YAY!" I smiled brightly as well and set my puppy down petting him. People walked over to the sink and set their plates in a pile leaving the kitchen. By the time I looked up it was only Bre, Hidan, Hades, Gamma, Zetsu and I.

"Well… are you going to feed the puppies too?" Zetsu asked.

"Duh." I shoveled some of the beef onto a different plate and added some veggies before setting it on the floor for them and quickly filled a bowl with water before he could complain about that too. Before going back to my food I washed my hands and then inhaled the rest of my dinner, putting my plate with the rest. By the time I was done I notices Hidan and Bre had disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yo Cass here again, I almost forgot to mention [sooooo sorry] we have two new favorite story peoples. *drumrollllllllll* _Girl With The Wolves_ and _Meowmeow98_! Thank you very much! ^-^ *Hands both of them their choice of cookies* ^-^ I'm mega happy now, so thank you everyone who has been reading thus far.**

* * *

**Bre's POV**

As Cass was feeding the puppies, Hidan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, seeing that I was done eating. He was mumbling under his breath and looked agitated.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Where have you been? I have needs."

"Um… I had training with Kakuzu, had to count money-"

"I meant after that."

"I was getting there. Then Cass and I had to go shopping, and then I was helping cook."

"I would have made her go alone." We reached his room and he practically kicked the door down.

"Kakuzu trusted me with the money and that was way too much for her to carry on her own. And what about the buddy system?" I asked, getting a little annoyed at his whining.

"Screw all of that." He turned towards me suddenly and crashed his lips into mine slamming the door behind me. I blushed hard and stood there shocked for a few moments before kissing back. He pulled away after a little bit and trailed his fingers down my arm. "Do you know how… stressed… I've been?"

"I was only gone a little bit…" I replied, still blushing.

"Actually you were gone for almost five fucking hours."

"Really? That long?" I scratched the top of my school with the arm that he wasn't toying with. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops. And now I expect an apology." A shiver ran down my spine.

"Hm? And how do you propose I do that?"

"How the hell you think?"

"I don't know…"

"Think really hard."

"That might take a while, but if you're sure, I'll blow a couple of hours trying to think."

He growled at me and glanced at his bed.

"Hm… I guess I could say I'm sorry. There, I apologized." I could feel a smirk working it's way onto my face.

"Not good enough." His arm wrapped around my back and picked me up as he moved towards his bed throwing me back down.

"Oof. What? You gonna… punish… me now for being gone too long?" I asked, blushing harder at the suggestion.

"Sounds good to me."

I squirmed a little bit. "H-how are you going to?" He seamed to ponder that for a second then walked over to Kakuzu's dresser and pulled out a shirt ripping off the sleeve. He then continues to rip the sleeve in half. "Uh… w-what are you going to do with that?"

"Huh? This poor, innocent, sleeve? Nothin." He grinned at me evilly.

"I'm not sure I trust that grin…"

He shrugged and pounced on me. "Probably for the best."

I blinked, at first a little shocked before heat spread all throughout my face. I swallowed passed the lump that had formed in my throat. "R-really?"

"Yep. Now close your eyes."

"W-what?" I asked, my brain refusing to work properly.

"Close… your… eyes." He said it slower his grin spreading. I did as he said and waited to see what he would do next. I felt fabric brush against my face then him lift my head up and the cloth get tight, right over my eyes. I could feel my face getting warmer as realization hit me.

"Uh…"

"Hn? Would you like something?" He licked my cheek and ran his hand up my bare thigh. I began to feel light headed and tried thinking of something to say, but came up with absolutely nothing. "Nothing? Ok." His hands trailed up my sides and pushed both my hands above my head before tying my hands together.

"That's… um… going to… make it harder to… uh… take my shirt off later… isn't it?" I managed to get out.

"Oh really? I can always cut it off."

"Seeing what you did to Kakuzu's shirt, I doubt you'd need to cut it." I mumbled.

"Fine." I felt the front of my tank top get pulled up and heard a harsh rip as cool air hit the now exposed skin.

I eeped at the rush of air. "Th-that works."

"EHHHH! There's still a braaaaa." He groaned above me angrily.

"I'm sorry… but you'd like me to wear one around other guys… wouldn't you?"

"Still a pain in the ass…" His finger trailed between my breasts and he paused at the center of my bra.

"I-I'm sorry." He quickly brought his other hand back up and ripped it in half as well revealing my chest.

"It-it's a good thing… that we bought clothes…" _Wait… there was money still in my bra… oops…_

"Holyyyy shitttt…" He let out a low whistle and I could here paper shuffle as he picked up the money.

"Yeah… I forgot about that… extras from my training…"

"That's a lot of extra… I'll put it in my table drawer for you." His weight lifted up off of me and I heard a shelf open and things shuffle and then close back up. He climbed back up onto me.

"Uh hu… thank you." I shifted a little again.

"You're welcome. Now back to what we were doing." Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. The blindfold made it impossible for me to guess anything that he was about to do, so it took me a few seconds to start kissing back. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and he started to trail his fingers over my skin.

I parted my lips, allowing his tongue entrance and moaned into the kiss. As soon as my mouth opened he let his tongue roam about my mouth as he grinned. One hand found my chest and he massaged it gently.

I gasped and arched my back off of the bed. I threw my arms around his neck. His other hand went down and brushed over the exposed flesh above my shorts teasingly.

"Tease." I accused around the kiss.

"Mmmm… only a little." I brought my hips up into his hand, trying to get him to quit teasing me and get on with it. "Awe what's the matter?" He asked moving his hand up to my stomach.

"Hidan…" I whined, grabbing a little bit of hair at the back of his head and pulling lightly on it.

"Breee…" He mimicked and nibbled at my collarbone.

I could feel a small growl form at the back of my throat when his hand stayed on my stomach and I pulled a little bit harder on the hair that I had in my grasp.

He groaned at me and removed it completely. I whimpered and let go of his hair. "Good girl." His hand returned to my abdomen.

"Mmhm… Now does the good girl get rewarded?" I whined.

He laughed and tugged the button loose on my shorts. "What kind of reward?"

"What kind are you willing to give me?" I asked, blushing.

"I don't know… give me some options."

I blushed more, thoughts filling my head. "Um… you could take the shorts off… along with the underwear… and… uh…"

"Only one huh. How sad." He purred the words and slowly did as I suggested.

"So… slow…" I wiggled my hips to help speed up what he was taking forever to do. "Hidan…"

"Busy." he kissed me softly but kept his current pace.

I groaned, thinking about pulling his hair a little, but I knew that would be counterproductive and not get me what I want. "Doing what?" I questioned.

"You." He snickered at me and my shorts and underwear finally came off.

"Did you have to take so long to do that though?" I whined, pouting.

"Uh… yeah." His hands trailed back up my legs. I licked my lips and waited in anticipation as his hands moved further up my legs. "So impatient…" One hand moved to the inside of my thigh and stopped just short.

"Urg… Such a tease." I retorted.

"Yeah, I know." His hand moved higher and quickly went to work. "But teasing you is fun as hell."

I moaned. "For you." My toes curled.

"Who else?" He added a second finger equally as quick as the first.

It took me a second to respond. "What about me? I don't tease you."

"I don't think you could if you fucking tried." His tongue ran across my chest.

My back arched off of the bed and I moaned loudly, Then, panting, I replied, "Why not?"

"You aren't brave enough, duh."

I pouted. "Just you wait." He laughed.

"Oh ok." He nipped at the flesh on my chest and then licked over the parts he bit.

"Ah…" I clenched my mouth shut to quiet myself a little. He added another finger and captured a nipple in his mouth. I moaned louder and grinded my teeth together to keep from screaming out.

He moved his mouth away. "Konan told me she gave you meds… did you take them?"

"Mmhm." I didn't trust myself to unclench my teeth.

"Hmmm good." He pushed himself off me and removed his hand. Before I could complain, I heard the shuffling of clothes. I shifted around a little bit. Suddenly his hands were on my hips and he pulled me to the edge of his bed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hn? Isn't it obvious by now?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"Moving you so it's easier."

"O-okay." I wished that I could see what it was that he was doing, but the blindfold was very… erotic. He grabbed my legs and pulled them up to his sides and positioned himself.

When he got where he needed to be he slammed himself into me.

"Ah!" I bit down hard on my lip and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Hidan continued to pound into me at a steady pace and I felt his hands still on my legs. I arched my back and dug my nails into the palms of my hands, probably leaving little red crescents.

"You hurt yourself way to fucking much…" He panted out. His hands traveled down my thighs and rested where they met my hips.

"N-no I don't." I responded, also panting.

"What about your hands then? Huh?" He started rubbing small circles into the muscle there.

"H-hu? Small casualty…"

"Still don't fucking like it." He started pulling out more slowly and then slamming back in.

"Aaaah! W-what are you going to… do about it?"

He growled angrily and started going painfully slow. "Hmmm, I don't know."

"H-Hidan… Please… faster…"

"Nah, too busy thinking."

"Hidan… Please…" I began pushing my hips up to his, trying to get him to move faster.

"Tsk tsk… such a bad girl… what to do with you…" He moved back when I moved closer.

"Hidan…" I whined, using the fact that my legs were still around his waist to pull me closer.

"You keep fucking doing that and you'll just pull yourself off the bed you know." He grabbed my hips and picked me up placing me further away.

I pouted. "Please… Hidan…"

"Ehhhhhhhh…"

Aggravated, I moved my hands down to my core. "If you won't, I will."

"Just apologies like a good girl and I'll fucking do it for you."

"But I didn't do anything." I whined.

"If you didn't do anything then I'll just leave you to yourself." He moved his hands off my hips and ran his fingertips down my sides. "But if you did and say you're sorry then I'll finish."

I chewed on my lip for a second. "I'm sorry… Now please…"

He moved again but slowly. "Sorry for…?"

I threw my head back. "I don't know…"

"Oh? I think you do…"

"Nu uh…"

"Think about it more… what did you do that resulted in me stopping?"

"Dug my nails into my hand…" I mumbled.

"Good girl." He moved his hips a lot faster now, resuming his old pace. One of his hands moved from my side and began massaging my chest.

"God…" I retightened my grip around his waist, moving up to meet his thrusts.

He panted and dropped his other hand beside me for support while the other continued to massage my chest. I could feel myself climbing higher, and new that if he kept that up, I wasn't going to last much longer.

"H-Hidan…" I moaned.

"Huh?" His chest pressed into me and he kissed me slipping his tongue into my mouth. I tried fighting for dominance, knowing full well that he would win. The pressure in my abdominals kept growing and I couldn't help but moan again. He started going faster hand pulled away from the kiss for air.

I felt my muscles suddenly clench as my orgasm washed over me. "Hidan!"

He began moving more irregularly and rushed. After a few more thrusts he had his release as well.

"God…" I panted. "Hidan… that was…"

He mumbled lazily and pulled out rolling us onto his bed before yawning.

I could feel him beside me, and I fumbled around with the blindfold still on, throwing my arms around his neck, snuggling into his side.

"Mmmm…" He buried his face in my hair and his breathing evened out.

"Hidan?"

"Whaaaa…?"

"Are you gonna untie my wrists… and my blindfold?"

He shifted his weight and moved and I felt him tugging on the cloth around my wrists. Once that was off he plucked the blindfold off tossing it aside. I smiled, throwing my left arm around his chest and snuggling closer. "Goodnight." Hidan muttered stifling another yawn.

"Goodnight." I mumbled back.

* * *

**Ok ok... I know you've all been waiting for some new chapters and all but... well my co-author is bored of the story v-v I'll be continuing on my own now, which means yes... no more Bre's POV or third person. Sorry... **


	26. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**This is an important announcement!**

**My story, The Unexpected Adventures of Cass and Bre, is being redone! If you enjoyed the story and wish to read the new version then you will find it under the title, The Unexpected. Chapters on this FanFic will be postponed untill I catch up, please have patience. I am sorry for all inconviences.**

**Yours truely,**

**Kikki**


End file.
